Vanilla and Rain
by MystyVander
Summary: COMPLETED!Draco Malfoy moves into a new town and meets the loner of the place, Harry Potter. They may be different, but some odd familiar thing is pulling the strangers together. DMHP SLASH!
1. A Familiar Smell

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters and some other stuff in here.

RATING: PG-13 for later chapters!

**A/N:** Very short first chapter, just needed to get those two to met. Enjoy, even though you won't, and REVIEW!

**_Chapter One:_**

**_A Familiar Smell_**

Picking up the bottle of unused cologne he took a short sniff of it and let the very familiar smell linger in his nostrils and then set the bottle down on the white vanity. He turned about in his chair with a sigh and looked at the rest of the room, his bed chamber down in the dungeons. This teenager basically lived down in the dungeons of his many homes about the world, but this one was new however. The tall, strickeningly blond, silver eyed, slicked back hair, beautifully handsome teenager with extremely pale skin, looked with half-shut teary eyes at the silver and emerald green room of his. The walls were green, the vanity was silver along with the dresser, and his four-poster bed had silver and green silken sheets falling off of it.

Standing up from the emerald green vanity chair, the teen walked with barefeet across the silver carpeted floor and over to the tall body-sized mirror on the back of his door that exited out into a long, danty, corridor in the dungeon, which were his quarters in the incrediably large mansion he lived in. Looking at his lean figure that was slightly feminine he furrowed his white eyebrows in content. "I am sorry Axel, at least your smell is always with me." He then touched the mirror lightly and wiped the single tear that had fallen down his cheek, away.

Moving down the long corridor the air became warmer by the second as the boy emerged from the dungeons that were stone floored (like a real dungeon), and lit with torches. A little creepy, but he lived like that his whole life in one house or another. This new home of his was in America in a nice fairly large town named Peterborough, this teenager just moved in the other day so had no clue where he was off to as he exited the white mansion and went off toward the direction of downtown.

The white mansion with its large iron gates was the last house on the normal suburban street, the other homes were normal sized and very well-kept for people with average life styles. So the teen slowly walked in his khaki shorts and his blue and white striped top in the scorching heat in the first week of summer.

Finally he came to a stop in front of a large towering, very narrow black wooded house that looked as if it were to fal down any moment, it creaked in the wind. The windows were barred and nailed shut, or falling off, and the whole thing was scratched up while the lawn was untended to with weeds growing overtop of the walkway that had only a really out of shape light wooded fence. Staring, the teenager noticed a familiar smell come to his senses as he looked up and down this very scary, horrible house that was probablly kept by dragons or trolls, as Draco Malfoy thought.

"What, exactly, do you want?" A voice snapped from behind, making Draco jump and turn about quickly as that smell was so strong by now. Right there before him now was a teenager about his age, a little shorter than he, with long untamed raven coloured hair and glaring emerald green eyes and a nicely tanned skin tone. His mouth was in a straight thin line as he slowly pursed his lips and crossed his muscular arms across his tee-shirt that said; "Hogwarts Hornets" on it with a picture of a basketball beside that slogan. Draco guessed this boy must be on a basketball team, obviously. This stranger had large round glasses, that looked to the point of broken, sitting atop his nose, and he wore nice fitting pants even in the heat of the summer.

Taking in each others scent and look the boys stood quietly until the stranger spoke once more. "You _are _in front of my house so would you like to tell me why?" The brunette seemed to have either a short temper or was having a horrid day. Draco looked from the slightly handsome (in his own way) boy to the house, and back and forth.

Raising a perfect blonde eyebrow, he snickered. "You live here? That is something I would not have guessed." Draco stated, voicing his opinion with no thought of it. He always used to do it back in his original home in Paris, or the one he had in London.

The stranger lowered his arms to done by his side and stood with a slight slouch as he rolled his eyebrows behind a messy fringe. "Yeah, you must be the new kid from down the street?" He asked, hardly a question as Draco replied with a nod. "Nice mansion you have there, I watched 'em build it just for your family. Where'd you get all that money? I've heard that you're family have about three other mansions like this one. 'Mazing." This boy didn't seem to care what the blonde thought of him, didn't seem to care about anything really. (Especially how he looked)

"Draco Malfoy." He held out his right hand which was only stared at, until the tanned fingers brushed up with his pale skin for a brief moment in time. "We do have two others like this, and my family just has a lot of money. Do not ask me how or why, we just do." Draco rather proudly said in return, like any little snob would.

"Harry Potter." The brunette replied with gritted teeth and he then looked about the street and focused on two teenagers walking hand-in-hand who only glanced his way and seemed to quicken their pace. A girl and a boy, the girl had bushy long brown hair that matched her brown eyes, but she was fairly attractive. The boy was tall, gaudy, and slim with flaming red hair and freckles, with warm blue welcoming eyes. "You are quite the snob." Harry said after a moment or two.

"You are quite good at telling the aweful hurtful truth, Potter." Draco spat, he didn't like this boy much at all he seemed very rude. "I think my business here is done, good day." And then the blonde started off, walking down the gravel street back in the direction of his house. He only stopped once Harry called his name, he didn't turn around but stopped and waited.

Emerald eyes lowered to the ground as he walked up behind the blonde who stood there with hands on his hips. "Sorry 'bout that, I've had a rough day at work and I'm not in my best of moods." Harry sighed heavily and waited for Draco to respond, but the boy didn't even move from his seldom spot. "Do you like it here so far, Draco?" He had said the name with utter beauty - that's what got Draco to respond so quickly and get their conversation up again.

"It's alright, I like Paris a lot more. No offence, but there's more going on there." The teenage boy seemed a mile away though now, he kept thinking of how Harry had said his name, how it rolled off of the other boys tongue so perfectly and without a stutter or without shame or fear as his name was always said. "Why is your house so creepy?" Draco asked offhandedly.

"_I'm _good at telling the aweful hurtful truth?" Harry chuckled along with his new neighbour. "Don't have time to upkeep it with work and all. I live with my godfather, he's quite the piece of artwork that one he is. He owns his own tattoo parlour called "Stained Skin", I work there doing tattoos while he does piercings. We're a great duo for that kinda work. You should come by sometime." He hurriedly whispered, with his head lowered like he was embarassed to be saying something like that.

Draco raised his eyebrow quite high by now and then smiled sweetly, it slowly turned into a smirk. "Why are you being so nice to a complete stranger?" He, Draco, was on the verge of bursting out laughing at the way this brunette muscular boy cowered at just another human being.

This is when the awkward silence came in and Harry shuffled his feet a bit before lifting his head straight up and stared into the clouded sky, the sun only peering out now as it had crept behind a soft white cloud. "Lets just say most people here don't like socializing with someone like me." Harry murmured, his fists became clenched by his side as he continued speaking through a shut mouth. "I should get going, I'm only on my quick break." He then turned away and seemed to stomp off.

_He is one weird little teen, he is. Harry Potter - now where have I heard that before? Oh well, guess I'll go finish unpacking some more. _So, Draco did go back off to his house and back to his room where he only had to put a few more boxes of clothes away into his walk-in closet. Once he finished that he took out his daily journal, he refused to call it a dairy, and began to write in it.

_I met the strangest person today, his name is Harry Potter. He is quite a handsome young fellow, in his own special way. Very strange, and seems to have a tempermental problem, and actually confessed to me (A total stranger) that he is a complete loner. Out of the goodness of my heart, I should go visit him at his work tomorrow, he seems quite desperate to be talking to me, the new kid on the block. _

_He smelt familiar, like something I know but just can't quite place yet. I wonder what he meant by "People here don't like socializing with someone like me". Someone like him, what does that mean? I will leave it at that until tomorrow. Draco _

**A/N:** I know EXACTLY what's going through your mind right now. How retardly crappy that was! I suck, I know, and I just had to get those two to met somehow so I could get on with the real story line! I have a chapter-plan already, and if I work it out right, there'll be 32 chapters - they will be much longer than this one though.


	2. Hanging Out

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters and some other stuff in here.

RATING: PG-13 for later chapters!

**A/N:** They had to get to know each other sometime or another, and this is how. Pretty crappy, I don't even know what's going on. This chapter is a little confusing...please review!

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_Hanging Out_**

Usually, he woke up fairly early and today was no exception. Stretching out on the bed, he looked like a cat as he snuggled his face deep into the feathery pillow that had a case of silky emerald green, he purred like a cat too then. Finally after lying on his bed like that for about twenty minutes, Draco stood up and got ready for what had to turn out to be an interesting day.

After showering, throwing on some carefully picked out clothes and taking a whiff of the usual cologne, his favourite smell still (Vanilla and Rain), Draco retreated onto the Second Floor which was the dinning floor. After enetering the main dinning hall and took his usual seat at the very middle of the overly sized table, two smug faces looked over at the platinum blonde boy.

"You are late for breakfast, we had to start eating, Draco." A cold voice sounded from the left end of the room, a tall muscular fully grown man with long, straight silvery hair and cold blue eyes, with a black cape with a silver clasp on it was speaking. It seemed quite "olden days" to wear a cloak and everything, but Lucius Malfoy always did, and always looked so richly proper in his clothing too.

The Mother of the teenager at the other end of the table sat, picking at her pancakes carefully with her nose held up high in the air. She had short brown hair, that was slightly ragged, but she was quite beautiful just like her handsome husband - they had breed a beautiful boy too. Her name was Narcissa, like the flower which held also a lot of beauty.

Draco hated being late for mealtimes, and he always hated having meal times with his stuck-up parents of his. "Mother, Father," He began in his usual emotionless tone, when he was a child he was taught by his Father how to mask his emotions. "I am truly sorry for my absence for the beginning of todays meal, I hope you will accept my apology I must have slept in." Then the small family ate in complete silence, though slightly eerie they were all used to that.

It must have been about half an hour until they were all done eating and were now sitting quietly admist the large, elegent room. "I have an assignment from work to finish for tomorrow, so I will be in my study. Do _not _disturb me." Lucius stood up discreetly and walked passed the servants who were already cleaning up the table for them. As Mr. Malfoy left the room, his wife and only son stared at each other in a normal, quiet stare.

"What do you plan to do this fine day, dear son?" Narcissa's voice was anywhere but close to motherly and sweet, or beautiful like how she looked. Draco stood up from the dinning room table after glancing quickly down at his expensive black leather watch. He took from his loose shorts pocket a pair of Oakley's sunglasses and slipped them on and then looked about the room before back toward his Mother.

"Well, dear Mother I love so much, I am going uptown to see Har-somebody who invited me uptown yesterday. Maybe he will even come for dinner." Draco replied without any emotion, as he always spoke to his Mother and Father that way. Narcissa didn't seem to mind at all about this new 'friend' of his coming for dinner, she made no comment on that.

"A new fuck toy, Draconis? Have fun the way you did with Axel. Au Revoir." Narcissa was the first to get up and leave the room entirely, but she headed up the stairs and towards her own quarters as Draco angrily stomped down to the first floor and out of the front door and into the bright sunlight of the summer. This place was still too new to him, he thought to himself as he made his way in the opposite direction he had the day before. He walked, thinking about what his Mother had said to him. _You will NOT cry, Draco! Malfoy's do NOT cry! _He pushed himself time and again against the will to let out a loud sob, yet he never fully cried. Maybe a tear or two slid down his cheek, but that was it.

Exactly twenty-seven minutes and thirteen seconds later, Draco had arrived in front of a dark looking Gothic shop in the middle of the unfamiliar downtown of the large town, called "Stained Skin". He paused before reaching the door and pushing it open, the usual beel rang through-out the small shop. There were two doorways at the back of the store, one had a sign above it that read "Stained" and the other doorway had a blood red sign that read "Holed". Obviously the first meant tattoo's, and the second piercings. He found this all quite interesting, the whole entire store.

The entire right side of the entrance of the store was filled with glass cases of earrings, piercings, and a few books sat on the cased earrings of pictures of peoples piercings, nothing weird about that. The entire left side of the entrance was filled with also glass casings attached to the wall of nicely black ink drawings of tattoo's. Moving over to that side, remembering Harry had told him that he did the tattoo's, he looked in complete awe at the inked pictures. One in particular caught his eye.

Black ink thickened and thinned through-out the entire picture, the very well detailed dragon's body was simply beautiful in a dark way. Then right beside the dragon was a green inked snake, very detailed as well with a different kind of language lining the skin of its slithering body. A sudden voice startled him as someone from one of the doorways at the back had now entered the entrance. The customer that had just got a tattoo moved out the front door.

"Hey, Elloi is that you?" Harry's voice questioned and footsteps moved closer to the body by the wall, and after that simple question the footsteps had completely stopped. "Draco - I, you're actually here." He stumbled on his words and threw a towel he was drying his hands with over her shoulder lazily. Draco turned about on his heel to face the boy, who stood before him in nice clad pants despite the summer heat, and a black tee that had a small symbol with the words "Stained Skin" below it.

The blonde teenager moved forward a bit until they were only a foot away and looked down at the smaller boy, he was once again surprised to smell the overwhelming familiar smell. "Who is Elloi?" Draco asked as he crossed his arms across his chest, as if he had every right to know who this Elloi person is. Harry had no objection, he only seemed a bit nervous how they were so close, even though the other one obviously didn't notice or ignored the fact very well.

Moving around to the front counter Harry began absent-mindedly fumbling with random papers to make it seem as if he were busy. "My next customer. After that it's my lunch break..." He trailed off lightly, his voice was a little higher than the day before and seemed light and somewhat sweet. Draco followed him and now stood behind the boy and took in a long whiff of the smell, it seemed quite noticable and made Harry jump and squeak lightly. _Why is he smelling me? Why is he so close? _He panicked in his mind.

Draco now had his hands clutching the counter on either side of Harry as he leaned in and smelt the boys neck once more, and then closed his eyes. The smell made him feel safe, made him feel happy, made him feel like he were flying so high above all his problems, made him feel like he was with... _Axel._ The blonde's breath hitched a little bit but didn't make any move in his position at all.

It was quite awkward, they were strangers to each other. The only thing they knew about each other is their names and where they lived, and of course what they had been told from their elders. "W-what are you d-doing?" Harry was shivering, even though it was rather humid in the shop he suddenly felt goosebumps all over him and the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. It was really weird what was hapepning, he was scared that Draco, this stranger, would do something to him.

Then suddenly the brunette teenager remembered the night before when he and his godfather Sirius were sitting at the dinner table together.

FLASHBACK:

_"Can you tell me about the Malfoy's?" Harry asked after the long silence during dinner, he looked across the small table at the scruffy looking long black haired thirty year-old and seemed to be very serious. He had heard his godfather, Sirius Black, mention the name before but he doubted it was in a very nice way. _

_He choked on his own breath, hearing that name. Harry had mentioned meeting the new boy from down the street, but Sirius didn't think much on it until he now actually remembered what family that boy belonged too. "Let me say this in a bleak way - they were followers of Him." He bitterly said through gritted teeth. Harry sighed and frowned while looking down at the table before him. "Lucius Malfoy was the most loved one of the followers, yet he withdrew a few years ago to become a spy. Very dangerous work, being a spy for that sort of thing." Sirius took a large gulp of water. _

_"Just because he works for our side now, doesn't mean he is not still cruel. He is the cruelest person next to You-Know-Who, he is horrid! I've only met 'em once, but I've heard many stories." The older man didn't notice Harry's large frown and sudden stop in eating. "Narcissa, his wife, was fairly pleasent when I met her, and she was never a follower, just a follower of whatever her husband told her to do. Normal trained house wife." Sirius continued down onto the son now. "Draco, or Draconis, was taught to work for the dark until they became light. He is extremely dangerous but not cruel as I've come to know. Draco is your age, Harry, and he only wants to live a normal life. Christ, it's one family you do _not _want to get messed in with or you will have to pay for that!" _

_Harry finally found his voice. "How do you know all of this?" He asked in barely a whisper but his godfather seemed to hear perfectly. "I'm second in command, he works for me now, I have a right to know anything about him. But that doesn't I prod anything, no one trully knows what _exactly _went or still goes on inside that house of the Malfoy's, or any of them for that matter." That's when their conversation had ended. _

END OF FLASHBLACK:

Since Draco had come from such a 'horrid' family, wouldn't he be prone to be the same as his parents? "You smell like something familiar, something nice, and I like it." His voice was a whisper, slightly drawled out too. Draco obviously always spoke his mind, and was not afraid to do so. Finally he moved back a foot to give the smaller boy some space, knowing he had probably scared the wits out of him. He had scared himself, what had he just done?

Still fiddling with his papers Harry didn't reply at all, he had pretended that he didn't hear that comment at all. Saved by the bell, they were as Elloi, a tall slim girl with jet black hair, walked in and immediately through the left doorway. Harry rolled his eyes and backed up, forgetting Draco was right behind him he had backed into him. "Whoops, sorry." He mumbled and quickly fled to the back room where Elloi had just gone through.

For a few minutes he just stood there, thinking about what he had just done and thinking about Harry Potter. He knew all about Harry Potter, and didn't doubt that he didn't know about him either. It would be quite rude though, to bring up such a subject in a normal conversation. Sighing the blonde leaning back on the countertop as he had done before, but with no Harry there anymore. _He is the savior, yet he is also a normal boy why treat him differently? _Draco sighed and finally pin pointed what he was going to do the rest of the day.

Only twenty or so minutes later Elloi emerged once again with a large bandaid across her already tattooed arm and then briskly walked out of the store. Harry followed her, once again with the towel drying his hands and then he once again threw it over his shoulder. "Let me buy you lunch." Draco did not ask, and he didn't suggest, he was basically ordering to take him out to lunch. Harry would have resisted, but he was really starving and plus a little company now and again wouldn't hurt anyone!

"Let me tell Sirius." And with that the brunette had gone off into the piercing part of the store and then came out two minutes later with a pair of keys in his hand. "What are those for?" Draco immediately asked curiously as the two began to walk out of the store together, Harry dropping his towel on a random place in the middle of the floor.

"Motorcycle. The only good place to eat is too far too walk." Harry explained and made his way to the parked motorbike just in front of the store, he got on and moved up as far as he could and started it, waiting for Draco to get on. The blonde stood before it and then crossed his arms and sulked. "C'mon, you're not scared of motorcycles are you? The great Draco Malfoy, scared of motorcycles?" That had answered at least one of Draco's questions, Harry did know about him and knew that he was great.

Moving toward the vehicle with a scowl on his face Draco stuck out his tongue in a childish way that made Harry laugh as he got on the back and put on the helmet that was handed to him. He snaked his arms around the boy in front of him, which made Harry blush and move a little closer to the front, it was quite awkward and uncomfortable but Draco noticed nothing. "Can you drive this thing?" The blonde asked, but it was already too late as Harry had started off into the traffic and gased down the street completely.

Moving at a speed Draco knew he couldn't measure, he tightened his grip on the boys waist in front of him and then deliberately pushed into the ribs of him. Harry let out a hiss of pain but didn't say anything on it, but he did slow down a couple of miles. The wind beat against their faces rapidly and a short motorcycle ride later the two hopped off in front of a nice diner.

"You'll pay for that, Potter!" Draco snapped and took off his helmet and kept it snug under his arm and then walked into the diner first, Harry following with a smirk on his face. Once the two had ordered lunch and everything, they sat in an awkward silence. What were two strangers that knew almost everything about each other supposed to say to each other?

It was Harry who first spoke. "What music do you listen to?" He asked quietly, fumbling with the napkin in front of him. He seemed to play with a lot of things, Draoc noticed. The blonde answered easily, saying "Classical, and Ska." He had replied, it seemed to take Harry by surprise.

"Ska? That was a big leap from Classical!" He chuckled and then answered his own question without being asked. "Me, I'm into Darkwave, Gothic, Death Metal, Grunge, but every now and then Alternative." Harry smiled and then he took the drink he had ordered from the waitresses hand, Draco following that action. "Colour?" That went on through-out their whole meal until they had no longer any questions to ask each other. It didn't matter anyway, as Draco was already deep into one of his funny Christmas Morning stories that ended up with him getting a really expensive present, but the trip to the present was a funny one. The questions were simple ones, Favourite colour, favourite number, favourite name, favourite past time, memory, subject in school, etc. They laughed a lot, and were really light-headed around each other.

_What is wrong with me? I do not laugh all the time! I do not have fun, life is serious! _Draco thought to himself. His old friends back in Paris and England never laughed, and were rich and rather stuck up like he was too. They always talked about their parents, and how rich they were, and how 'Father said this,' or 'Mother did that'. Never had Draco sat down and laughed during a conversation with a friend.

_This must be my lucky day. No one even takes the time to get to know me, especially laugh with me! No one I've ever known but Sirius will actually sit down and hang out with me because of my past. Draco _must _know about my past, I wouldn't put it past his Father to not tell stories about me...stop being self-centered. The world doesn't revolve around you! It just collides into you! _Harry was thinking through-out the whole day, and it was true. Everyone at school avoided him, people made fun of him when they past him on the street, and whenever he and Sirius went out to dinner they were scowled out. So Harry usually spent all of his time locked in his room, or at work.

The boys enjoyed each other's stories as they paid the bill, splitting it two ways, and then as they decided to go down to the place beside the diner to just get a small drink at the small Cafe. "Yeah, so I lived in Paris for most of my life and went to England on holiday's and stuff like that. America is really new for me, but is not much different than most places." Draco explained, taking a sip of his Coke Cola.

"Shit!" Harry screamed, making several people look up at him. He had looked down toward his watch and realized how late he was for work! "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" He repeated and quickly got up from his seat and grabbed Draco by the wrist. The blonde was arguing while being pulled back onto the back of the motorbike. He argued all the way until they got off in front of "Stained Skin".

"...very rude!" Draco finished and brushed off the front of his shirt, even though it wasn't even dirty. Harry ran into the shop to find Sirius standing there tapping his foot, several people walked past him and left the store. Draco ran a hand through his silky hair and smiled at the man. "Bonjour, you must be Sirius Black?" He held out his hand in front of the black haired, rough looking man. His hand was stared at for a few minutes until taken into the others lazily and shook.

"We've met before, you were a child." Sirius bitterly replied and then looked toward his godson who had his head hanging. "Three customers had to reschedule! An hour late, what is _that_ all about, Harry James Potter!" He yelled and the brunette teen finally looked up from the floor with a red anger covering his face.

The godfather and godson glared at each other in complete silence, and then their faces softened and both burst out into laughter. Draco raised an eyebrow at the two and shook his head, _One weird day,_ he thought to himself. "Say your goodbyes, then get to work." Sirius' laughter turned into seriousness as he returned to the piercings part of the store, a customer had just walked in there.

Both teenagers looked at each other and stood for a minute or two in silence. "Today was fun." Draco finally said, and Harry nodded in agreement. "Maybe..." He trailed off his voice and mumbled something Harry couldn't understand. But the brunette picked up what his new stranger of a friend was trying to say and completed the sentence for him instead.

"Maybe we could hang out again...like tomorrow?" Harry suggested, Draco nodded in agreement and was surprised to see the boy push back his brunette locks that rolled down onto his neck, revealing the peachy skin there now totally exposed. He tilted his head, giving access to the blonde. "How about a goodbye sniff?" He joked and was slightly surprised to feel Draco closing in on him.

The taller one of the two leaned down and smelt the neck and ghosted his lips on it, though he doubted Harry could feel that well and was rather thankful that when he stood up straight and looked into those emerald eyes and saw no surprise at all. "Tomorrow, my house, be there sometime around noon." Draco ordered and left the store leaving Harry with one though; _What a bosy, strange boy. I like him already. _

On the almost half of an hour walk home, Draco thought about what he just did and why. Somehow that smell coming off of Harry was enticing, and reminded him of Axel his ex-boyfriend. But why did he gently kiss the neck of the boy he had just met? Even though they knew each other fully well by now, what their family background was like from their elders, and what they actually were like as a person from their questions at lunch time, but they still didn't _know _who each other was! They new the likes and dislikes, they knew the family, but did they know the personality?

Draco pushed all thoughts of Harry aside for the remainder of the walk home, and his concluding thought was; _That was one strange day. And one strange kid. And one strange feeling. I like it. _

**A/N:** What the hell was that? I know! They had to get to know each other somehow, so I just meshed in a lotta things. I promise it'll get better! Once they get to know what's happening with themselves...it really gets better.


	3. Noble House of Black

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is my stuffed animal Turtle who I named "Rubber Duck" ... Awkward Silence

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N:** So this story is going to be over thirty chapters, thought I'd share that with you. Umm...enjoy this chapter which is about Harry's home life. R&R!

(Before every chapter, Harry and Draco will say a little something, like below. It's just something for funn!)

Draco: Seriously, do I have to smell Harry again in this chapter because he smells like B.O. Gags

Harry: I do not! Sulks. Plus, you're not even in this chapter!

Draco: Meany! Sticks out tongue

**_Chapter Three:_**

**_The Noble House of Black_**

Walking into the house, Harry immediately removed his black work tee-shirt and just threw it in the corner of the entrance room and looked about the house. He made his way into the living and found a dirty shirt lying on the sofa that sat in front of the small television, he grabbed the midnight blue shirt and threw it on. "Sirius! I closed up the shop! Is dinner ready yet?" He yelled loudly and made his way into the back of the ground floor and into the small kitchen/dinning room. A wooden table was in the middle of the room, a small kitchen off to the right and that was all there was to it.

"Just about." Sirius mumbled and took a pot off of the old stove and turned it off, and then he moved to the table where Harry was seated and poured the contents into the bowl sitting before him. It was Tomato soup and crackers sat in the middle of the table. It wasn't much, but Harry and Sirius always enjoyed small meals together like this.

Both sat in silence for a while until Sirius looked up from his soup and smiled sweetly at Harry, who raised an eyebrow back at his godfather. "How was your date with Draco?" The older man asked and grinned as he made Harry choke on his soup, which he eventually shoved down his throat. The younger boy took a sip of water and then looked at his guardian with a puzzled look on his face.

"It wasn't a date, we just ate lunch!" Harry stumbled on his words as he stood up from the table and brought his soup over to the kitchen sink and dropped the contents into it. "It was fine, though, really fun." He was smiling brightly now, remembering how much he had laughed earlier that day. Sirius walked over to the sink too and put his bowl in it too and ruffled up his godson's hair and then kissed him ontop of the head.

"I'm proud of you, socializing and all." Sirius whispered and then walked off and up to the second floor. Harry's smile widened as he did the dishes. He realized how lucky he was to have a guardian like Sirius, his godfather, whom he considered his dad by now. They had lived with each other since Harry was about two years old, they had grown attached and very fond of each other. If anything was to happen to one of them, they were likely to die without the other by their side.

After cleaning up dinner, the teenage boy made his way up to his room and got changed into his PJs which were just checkered cotton pants and a muscle-tee. He made his way in his small square, bland room to the nice clad wooden desk where papers were sprawled out everywhere. Taking a seat there, Harry took out his sketch pencils and brought one to a blank sheet of drawing paper and began to draw.

Usually he drew new designs for tattoo's, staying up all hours of the night until he finally fell into sleep with the pencil in his hand. Tonight was different though. Harry drew a scene; a Blonde beauty boy at a dinery, smirking and drinking a vanilla milkshake. After his work was well sketched and coloured also, he put down his pencil and brought the picture over toward his twin-sized bed and sat down on the edge of it. He looked around his bedroom walls that were midnight blue, and realized how there were very few drawings on his walls.

Taking a thumb-tack, Harry put the picture on the wall right beside his pillow on his bed. Then he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and got ready for bed, and then walked into his godfather's room where he saw the man taking his hair out of its ponytail. "Goodnight, Sirius." Harry said through a croaked throat, which told Sirius that he was very tired. The two kissed each other's cheeks and then moved off into their own beds to get a good nights sleep.

Turning on his left side Harry faced the picture which he just drew and pinned to the wall. He smiled and blushed lightly and then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, this one different than most nights. This night he never woke once for the usual dark nightmares he would always have.

It had been the most strange things to wake up to, the little picture of the platinum blonde in the dinery. Harry was very startled by it, as he had forgotten about drawing it the previous night, and as his eyes fully opened and came into focus as he put his glasses on he was so close to the drawing he flung himself off his bed and he landed on the hard wooden floor of his bedroom with a 'thump!'.

The teenage boy crawled backwards until his back hit the hard desk behind him and he sighed and closed his eyes gently, bringing his hands up to his temples and massaging them lightly. "Bloody hell Harry! I knew you were ugly, but it isn't _that _bad is it?" Sirius laughed harshly from the doorway, as he leaned against its frame with a smoke in his hand, lazily almost falling out of his loose grip. Harry felt the tension that had built in between his shoulder blades loosen up a bit as he heard that voice.

Yawning he stood up from his slightly cowering position on the floor near his desk as he realized what he had woken up to now. "Shove it, Padfoot." Harry said in a playful, yet very tired tone. He then turned to his godfater and walked right up to him and put a perfectly played smirk on his face. "Now, if you don't mind." The teenage boy smiled and then slammed the door with a hard push, making his godfather who was leaning against it, go flying backwards and hit the banister of the stairway.

Both of them laughed on either side of doorway before going off in their own directions. Sirius went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for work which would begin in a few hours, it was only 6AM, I mean, c'mon people! What kind of tattoo parlour is open at six in the morning? Harry went over to his dresser and picked out his clothes and threw them on his very messy bed, which had numerous things hidden under the small sheets including pages, books, pens, photographs, etc.

Soon he found himself showered, teeth brushed, a nice cereal for breakfast and nice new bland looking clothes on. He wore slightly baggy, but still classical fit, pair of jeans that were the colour of a dark denim, and his shirt was a "GlobeTrotters" jersey. His favourite sport was, basketball. His favourite team was, The Harlem GlobeTrotters. That was just a hobby though, basketball, like drawing and his job. Nothing really was the key point in his life - nothing positive anyway.

Resting himself on the couch in the living room, Harry sighed and looked at his watch quickly, it was a beat up old digitial one with a large cracked face. "Hey, Paddy!" He called loudly, it only took about three seconds for the older voice to reply. 'Yeah!' Off in the distance came the reply, he was probably in the kitchen, or up in his bedroom, Harry thought to himself. "Can I take today off?" Harry yelled, there was a complete silence and he knew that Sirius had heard him anyway. "No pre-booked customers today! You can put up a sign I'll make!" Another very long silence, probably over a minute and finally Harry heard feet pounding away at the stairs as the man walked into the living room and fixed Harry with a hard stare.

Looking at each other, they seemed to share an understanding then. They were so close, it was amazing. It was better than a father-son connection because Sirius really wasn't the fatherly symbol, as he held another fag in his hand, he was more of Harry's old best friend. "Another hot date?" The long black-haired man laughed at his godson's immediate hardened look. "I'm sorry, I mean - " Sirius was giggling like a school girl by now he could hardly complete his sentence until he coughed. "I mean, are you gonna hang out with that blonde kid again?" He asked sternly now, and put his left hand on his hip as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be over there at eleven so I'll get to it on that sign then?" Harry asked and saw Sirius wink and nod lightly. The small teenager leapt up from the couch and into the arms of the taller, muscular but lean, black haired man who put his arms around the boy before him.

"Just remember what I said about the Malfoy's a few days ago." He mumbled before letting go and walking back up towards the stairs and whistling a tone that never stopped the rest of the morning, besides when he was taking drags of his cigarette. He was quite the chain-smoker, Harry didn't mind since he also smoked occasionally but not as much as Sirius did, that's for sure.

Trudging his way up to his room, Harry took time to look around the long, narrow hallway of the upstairs. This was the big part of the house, the upstairs hallway! It had cases upon cases on the sides of the walls of very strange artifacts, especially shrunken heads. Then there were about five guest rooms, and two master bedrooms, and then two bathrooms one either end of the hall. Sirius took one of the master bedrooms, and Harry took the small guest room across the hall. He never really liked big spaces, and therefore chose the smallest room in the Noble House of Black.

The only reason the two ever lived in that house is because Sirius' whole immediate family died and therefore, as tradition states, the house goes to him in which his family had owned for centuries on end. The basement was a large room, with tile and a broken up chandelere on the ceiling. That used to be a beautiful mini-ballroom for when Sirius' parents had parties. Now it was just a place where junk as stored.

Back in the day, when Sirius was a child, the Noble House of Black used to be very well known. All though it had its creepy essence about it, it was so beautiful on the inside and out, and people would be going in and out every minute of the day for various reasons. That was one of the reasons why Sirius had run away as a teenager to go and live with his friend on the other side of town (He was always welcome in his friends house, in James Harry Potter's house). The rebelling teen didn't follow his parents beliefs in many things, including religion and war, the war that was continuing on today.

Harry stopped along his journey to his room, he had plenty of time before eleven o'clock this morning. He put his masculine, slightly chubby fingers on the glass of one of those cases, the one which had the tapestry in the middle of it and portraits of each indiviual in the family, besides a select few who had "disgraced" the name Black. He looked at the tapestry and noticed some of the names right away like; Bellatrix Black Lestrange, and Nymphadora Tonks whom Harry considered rather cool. Tonks was the only one on that tapestry he had the pleasure of sitting down and actually politely talking with. Harry had met Bellatrix before, but not in a friendly way.

This time, as he looked over the tapestry with his long stubby fingers tracing it, his eyes narrowed in on a name he hadn't seen on there before. "Narcissa Black-Malfoy." Harry breathed aloud as he read the name, something in his chest tightened. _Sirius is related to...Draco? In what way? How come I didn't know this! _Harry thought quickly and decided to ask Sirius later on, like at dinner that evening.

Finally pulling himself away from this new knowledge of his, and away from the old tapestry, Harry moved into his bedroom and sat down on his desk after quickly glancing at the drawing on his wall. He began to draw, the swift movements of the pencil on the page was something that somehow eased the boys mind, and the colours he used like bright blue and purple relaxed him also - kind of like Enya would do to some people. After he finished a small sign that read; "NO STAINS TODAY", Harry sighed and stretched his arms behind his head and then stood up from the quite uncomfortable chair he was sitting in.

Making his way into the front little entrance, Harry placed the sign against the door for Sirius to take when he would be going off to work in about ten minutes or so. The brunette teen glanced down at his digitially beaten up watch and sighed at the time, he would have to be at Draco's in twenty minutes, Sirius had to be at work for the sametime also. "Hey, Padfoot! I'll lock up the house for you if you get your arse down here in ten minutes, stop being such a girl!" Harry yelled up the stairs as he walked off into the downstairs bathroom.

His emerald eyes looked at themselves in the rusty mirror that sat above the sink in the small corner bathroom. Harry absolutely hated his eyes, whose eyes were ever this green? It was strange, and they were weird to look at, just like the rest of his body. He was very thankful for his dark brown fringe that hung over his forehead, which covered the lightening bolt scar across his forehead, now that was something he wouldn't want people to see, especially Draco. He heard thumping down the stairs and realized it was Sirius, Harry picked up a bottle of half-empty cologne and thought twice. _Since when do I wear cologne? _He decided to not put it on as he came out into the entrance hall with it in hand.

Looking at his frantic godfather who was mumbling something about something gone missing, Harry smiled widely. "Are you looking for _Jean Francion_ cologne?" He threw the bottle and was very lucky the older man caught it with his good catch, and then sprayed it all over him. ( Cologne pronounced, John France-Swon ) Sirius then hurried out the door and onto the driveway where two motorcycles were.

The one Padfoot jumped onto was very sleek and black, a Harley Davidson. Harry's was the same design, just blood red instead, even though everytime he glanced at the colour the boy grimaced, he took what he could get. Both now on their motorcycles and ready to ride off, Sirius a lot more quicker than Harry, the teenager turned to his companion. "Got my sign...? Okay, cya!" Harry called off into the distance, Sirius was gone before Harry's engine was even started.

Taking out a cigarette package from his pants pocket, Harry lit a fag on fire and took a very long drag of it. It had been nearly three days since he last had one of these, and he really needed one at the moment. "Ahh...now that feels good." He sighed and blew out the puff of smoke as he closed his eyes. Then after a few minutes of sucking and blowing on his Camel, Harry finally started his bike and then rode off down the street to Draco's house. He was way too lazy to walk.

Getting off the bike, Harry dropped the cigarette butt and stepped on it, squishing any last signs of life that might be in it. Then he moved up toward the large, scary iron gates and pressed the voice box on the side. "H-hello." He trembled, and heard a very French sounding voice answer. "Come in, Master Potter." And then the iron gates sprung to life and slowly opened, allowing Harry up toward the white mansion.

**A/N:** I hope that gave you an understanding of what Harry's home life is like everyday. Well, I'm working on the next chapter, bear with me people! Please, review!


	4. A Cruel, Cruel Home

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: Don't look at me! Blame it on J.K Rowling for brainwashing all our minds! SHE DID IT ALL!

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N:** Now, take a look inside the home-life of Draco Malfoy. And Yes, the new character in this chapter is important to this story...somewhat...I think...

Draco: You are such a dolt, Ms. BlackHeartFire! You think? This new character is so important to me!

Harry: Oh, poor Draco...

Draco: Aww...poor Harry in his little sad home...

BlackHeartFire: Aww, poor me who has to listen to you two non-stop! ON WITH IT!

**_Chapter Four:_**

**_A Cruel, Cruel Home_**

It would seem no one was there amongst the fragile elogence of the new Malfoy Manor. Yet Draco knew much better than that! His Father was probably in his privet studies amongst his and Narcissa's Tower. Draco's Mother was most likely reading in the Grand Library, or sipping tea by the fire in the drawing room, sending letters to distant rich relatives.

Plus, maids and butlers were always skirting about. Draco quickly made it to the dungeons of his house, which was like his own domain or little apartment. Once safely in the realm of his own place, the torches always flaring with fire, the boy went off to search in his own library for some information he was trying to research.

Plucking book after book out of the 'History of Famous Peoples' section and letting them fall to the floor, he finally found what he needed. But after reading the certain page he needed, it wasn't enough information, not enough at all! "If I don't have it in my large library, only one other library in the world will...the Grand Library!" Draco jumped up from the green leather armchair, he jumped over the heap of fallen books and ran into the dungeon corridor. Once walking upward, a frantic servant passed, she was shaking all over and mumbling like crazy.

Draco hurriedly ran over to the wobbling maid and put his arm around her to support her. "Julie! What is wrong? Are you okay!" He frantically asked while bringing her to what he called his "Common Room", equipped with a couch, fire, desk, and an attached kitchen and small bathroom.

Once Julie, this short skinny little beautiful thiry year-old who Draco felt very close to, was calmed down with a tea in hand she sat down on the edge of the couch. "What happened, dear Julie?" Draco sweetly asked, putting a comforting arm around the weak and trembling shoulders of the lady. Julie had been a maid in the family since Draco was born, and they had grown up together, and grown very close dispite the age difference. Julie was like Draco's step-mother, unofficially.

"Master Malfoy..." Julie watched the teenagers mouth purse, he hated being addressed like that. "Draco. Your Father had called me down to his private quarters earlier. Once he locked all the doors he ordered me to sit on the couch. Then he yelled at my impudence and then ordered me..." There was a short intake of breath. "...to touch myself - t-take off my clothes." Suddenly Julie lost her voice and began to whimper and sob into Draco's shoulder. "He was too strong for me, no one ever heard my cries." She broke down and let her tears fall freely and loudly all over the place.

It took over twenty minutes to calm her down, by then Draco was fuming with anger. "No one ever comes down here unless I ask them too. Stay in the dungeons. I'll be back after a very intense dinner." He sternyl said and kissed Julie on the forehead and stormed all the way up to the dinning hall, anger rising by the minute.

Lucius and Draco glared at each other, Narcissa was late for dinner. "Why the fuck would you do that to Julie! You bastard! This isn't the first time, but goddammit it's your last!" Draco screamed, walking toward Lucius who (once they were close enough) grabbed his sons wrists in his left hand and raised the other high above them both in the air.

"I am the Master of this Manor! I will do what I wish in it, boy!" Lucius used the back of his hand to hit Draco hard across the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. Draco had been hit like that before so he recovered quickly and took his seat at the table as poor unknowing Narcissa walked in. All of the dinner was sheer silence, in a good way though.

Finally by dessert Draco decided to talk to Narcissa about matters that didn't concern his Father, or Julie. "Mother, is there books in the Grand Library about Harry Potter?" Draco asked sweetly, it seemed to take his Mother by surprise as she dropped her fork almost immediately after hearing that name. Her face turned from surprise into a scowl and Draco continued before she had a chance to speak. "I am become old, now Mother, old enough to make my own decisions. I want to learn more about the enemy so I can learn to fight him. I need to know everything about him." The teenage blonde boy quirked his mouth into a smirk and his excellent choice of words.

"Yes, actually Draconis, there are some of many books there. I will have a servant bring them down into your Common Room." Narcissa curtly replied and then watched as her husband stood up and left without a word, and then so did her son. She was left finishing dinner by herself, in a happy silence that she longed for.

Back in his Common Room, Julie had straightened things up and seemed to be back on top, and greeted Draco with a lovely sweet smile as he entered. "Thank you so much, young Master Malfoy." She then curtsied and left the room, he raised an eyebrow and looked straight ahead but when he turned around Julie was gone. All that was in between him and the door was a letter.

Picking it up he read it;

_Dear Draco, _

_You know full well I have to call you by your right name when inside the manor, your Father has those security tapes in every single room! I cannot risk that, nor can you! Thank you again, I'll be fine. You know I'm strong enough to get through this. I'll be in the kitchen, call for me if you need anything._

_Love, _

_Julie. _

Draco grinned and shoved the letter into his pocket and then walked over to the large couch before the blaring fire and watched deep into it with silver eyes, the orange and red flames licking the mantle of the fireplace. Not more than five minutes later did two servants rush in with a arm full of books each. They set them down on the table in front of Draco and bowed at him and then scurried out of the room quickly. All the servants were scared of their masters, no matter what.

Leaning forward on the couch, he took the top book off of one select pile and looked at its bland cover which was just a transparent plastic page protector, showing the title of the book on a print-out sheet below. Obviously this was the very original and never published copy of a book called, _The Biography of Our Saviour, Harry Potter. _Draco laughed at this, no wonder it was never published! "It wouldn't hurt to read it anyway." He sighed and leaned back into the comfort of the couch and began reading.

The next morning was a cold day, with sheer clouds covering the darkened sky. It was nice and cool even as Draco pulled on a pair of snug tight jeans that stuck to all of his flesh, and a nice loose white tee-shirt. That morning's breakfast wasn't as uncomfortable as dinner the night before, thanks mostly to Narcissa. "Draconis, did you finish your studies?" She asked politely and Draco looked up from his bowl of pourage with a real smile on his face, it was times like these he didn't want to put a knife in his Father's back, for Mother's sake.

"Yes, I actually fell asleep, Mom." It even surprised the blonde haired teenager as the word slipped from his mouth. _Mom? I never call her that... _Draco's thoughts even puzzled him at the moment, but Narcissa smiled warmly at her son and chuckled under her breath. She felt so warm inside, hearing her son finally saying a term of endearment to her.

Lucius scowled at the two of them but buried himself into his meal before Draco's mouth could even open to say a snide remark. "That is good. Were you looking for something in particular?" Narcissa continued on with the conversation, unaware of the tension building in the room. He shrugged nonchalantly back at her with no answer at all really. "What are you doing today?" Now that question made something in Draco's mind pop finally.

He shot up straight at his spot in the table and was now standing behind his Mother, his movements so quick, as he leaned on Narcissa's shoulders with his hands. "My friend is coming over, a very important _enemy _as I should say it. Harry Potter. We met a few days ago...is it alright if he stays for dinner?" Draco laughed with an ice cold chill to it, this act fooled his Father but definately not his Mother at all. Call it a Mother's Instinct but she knew Draco didn't hate him by something in his eyes, but Lucius thought like father-like-son.

"Of course, it is not like we are on the Dark Side any longer Draco." Narcissa smiled up at him again as he leaned down and unexpectedly kissed her on the cheek lightly, she sat shocked and surprised and then finally brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed him there. Once she brought her hand down, she looked at the bony fingers of her and found a soft substance there, makeup to be exact. Lucius had fled the room already, in either anger or complete annoyance, no one would be able to tell. "Are you wearing makeup?" She enquired softly and stood up, facing her son.

Not mere moments later a few slaves had brought a bucket of water and a clothe to their aid and Narcissa had the cover-up off in no time. "My dear Draco, what happened?" She asked worriedly looking at his black eye that was throbbing with pain at the moment. Draco just shrugged lightly as she of course knew it was her husband of would beat his wife and only child multiple times. "Let me tell you something before you go off to get your friend of yours." Narcissa said after she heard the fron gate bell ring loudly through-out the home, a butler running to answer the call.

"I, no matter what you may think or what it seems like, love you. I may not act like it, because I am not allowed to act like it. Your Father, the cruel man, does not recognize or know love, therefore is scared of it. So he pushes it away from him and wants it to stay out of his family, and out of his house. Do not fear though, Draco, I love you and I always will. For Godsake I am your Mother! I will always be here for you." Narcissa pulled her son into a tight hug, they had never hugged before - not once at all. Draco felt his eyes burn with tears but he kept them up, this new knowledge of his real Mother was not going to be ruined by him bawling!

For a few minutes they stood there, embracing each other in the love they never knew existed. Then after they left each others presence, Draco looked out of the dining hall window and saw Harry's motorbike parked out front. He smiled knowingly and rushed toward the door.

**A/N:** Yes, I know! It's a short chapter, but ooh well watcha gonna do? I'm going to get working on the next chapter right away, no worries! And heads up, I'm going to have to put this story on hold for a little while in a few chapters because not next week but the week after next I'm leaving for a week, or two, or maybe three to a relatives house to look after a baby. Sorry! I'll write it out while I'm there though, once I get back I'll have a bundle of chapters to post! So, now that's done...REVIEW, please!


	5. My My, Description?

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: Don't look at me! Blame it on J.K Rowling for brainwashing all our minds! SHE DID IT ALL!

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N:** They spend the day together, they have dinner with "The Family" what more need I say? R&R if you would please...

Draco: Yes, even though this is FICTIONAL, it is still an okay story!

Harry: Stutter much, Malfoy? (Look at paragraph #17)

Draco: Shut up Potty-head! I was just nervous in the making of this chapter so...so...

Harry: So you couldn't find words to form in your mouth? Git.

**_Chapter Five:_**

**_"My - My, Description"_**

Stepping up to the already opened door, Harry felt a weird sensation reel over him quickly. A butler stood in the doorway of a white rich mansion, waiting for him with a towl slung over one arm professionally and wore a black suit with a tail on it. What was more creepy than that? How about as soon as Harry walked in the door Draco just suddenly popped out of nowhere beside him and had the largest smirk on his face ever, even though it was a beautiful smirk, it was still creepily weird.

Both of them silently stood there for a moment as the butler bowed only slightly and then walked away without a word. "Welcome, Harry, to the wonderful Malfoy Manor." Draco's smirk lightened up a bit into a half-smile as he closed the large narrow door behind Harry. The teenage boys made their way from the large entrance hall, to the Grande Library, to the Dinning Hall, etc. The blonde showed his friend about the whole house and that nearly took about an hours time, it was so huge.

Finally they made their way down into the dungeons, which scared Harry quite a bit as he was basically snuggled into Draco's shoulder on the way down. "This is where I live, why be so scared?" Draco laughed out from under his breath as he brought Harry into his Common Room, the brunette shrugged lightly and looked about the place and nodded lightly and smiled and seated himself on the couch in front of the fire.

"I don't know, it's just got that scary movie type feelin', ya know?" Harry scrunched his nose up in thought and was suddenly snapped out of it by Draco's voice asking him if he wanted a drink, he ordered some pop and not more than two seconds was a glass sitting in front of him, fizzing over the top with Root Beer. "Woah, you have your own kitchen in here?" He asked in serious amazment.

Draco laughed and nodded while sitting down on the opposite end of the couch that the other teenage boy was. "So if you work in a tattoo parlour, do you have any tattoos yourself? Piercings?" He curiously asked and looked the other over slowly, as if he were either sizing him up or checking him out. Either one he was skimming his eyes up and down the strong shorter body.

"Tongue piercing, and one ear piercing." Harry than stuck out his tongue, shyly but he still did so. "One tat only though, it's on my shoulder blade." He then started taking his shirt off and watched as Draco swallowed a lump in his throat as he exposed his entire back, revealing a medium sized tattoo of two dice dangling over burning flames. The dice were red and black. Before Draco could even ask the question, Harry answered. "It means that my luck is completely horrid! No matter what I roll, in the end I'll get burnt." He shrugged nonchalantly and slid his shirt back over top of his musculed back.

The blonde seemed slightly surprised by this and after a long awkward moment he finally began talking. "I was thinking of getting one, just to rebel. You know?" Draco began to widely grin but only got a cold glance from the boy who then turned toward the flickering flames of the small fire and his eyes somehow became amused by it.

"You just don't do it to rebel, ya have to wanna do it or else ya gonna regret it." Harry then chuckled lightly and "sized" Draco up once or twice, or maybe even three times. The corner of his mouth rose into a smirk. "Plus, I can't imagine you doin' anything like that!" He seemed to laugh even more at what his own words said, and tried to visualize himself putting a tattoo on Draco's lower back. He imagined it would be that dragon one, and so Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be putting on the tattoo and heard Draco's squeak which meant he was hurting and in pain. Harry heard him cry out in pain, even though tattoo's were hardly _that _painful. The one drawing the tattoo placed his free hand in between the boys bare shoulder blades and began to rub, soothing him. He heard Draco moan and arch his back slightly, but not messing up the tattoo at all and then Harry leant forward and...

Apparantly the blonde began talking again, the brunette finally clued in and shook his head. "...so if you do not know me, do not judge me on what I will and will not do!" Draco's voice had arisen from its usual friendly tone and began angry with frustration hidden in there too. His fists rested on his lap as they were clenched so much his knuckles began to turn white. "Sorry." He breathed out, obviously having a bad temper.

Harry found this all quite fun for some reason as he nodded at the simple apologie and then was smiling now at the slowly calmed teenager. "But, I do know you Draconis L. Malfoy." The brunette couldn't help himself from bursting out into laughter as he watched the others face dissolve from anger and into confusion and slight embarssment, Draco's cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink on his pale skin, it was rather cute.

"H-how do you know my real name!" Draco demanded eagerly, suddenly hiding his obvious embarassment with just confusion. His hands were now down by his side and he put his left arm up on the top of the couch, resting it, not even noticing that it was a small couch and his arm was now around Harry's shoulders, very close to touching him.

Just because Draco didn't notice, didn't mean the other now nervous party didn't either. Harry was staring from his friends arm to his friends face which stared directly ahead now and eventually turned to face him. "I...Umm...my godfather told me a lot about you and your family, is all." He was blushing by now, a dark tinge of red on his slightly tanned skinned - you could hardly notice but Draco never missed the fine details as such.

"Oh, did he now." His voice became cold and he moved his arm slightly and it fell down onto Harry's shoulders completely now, still he did not notice at all and left his arm lying there and heard a distant sharp intake of breath but decided to ignore. "How much do you know of me then, Mr. Potter? Describe every bit of me, my life, my personality, and my description." Draco's voice lightened up, making this some sort of game or something. He was grinning broadly as he once again turned back to the madly blushing boy who smiled lightly and looked down at the couch cushions, wanting to look at anything but into those silver eyes.

Harry fumbled around for a minute and then decided to answer, even though very nervous he still knew everything about this boy - so he thought. "Draco meaning large serpent dragon, and that is also a star constolation and some Egyptian pyrimads were built after it actually. Malfoy, means 'bad faith' in french, funny because you mvoed from Paris...must of been made fun of a bit, right?" He paused and then shook his head lightly, continuing. "You were born June 5th, 1980 that makes you eighteen years of age now. They call your family in particular a 'high-breed' and if someone is in anyway connected to the Malfoy's, they get whatever they want." Harry grinned widely at this but was glad that Draco made no comment and let him continue. "Your Mother's name is Narcissa Black-Malfoy, born as some sort of a relative to my godfather which is really, _really _weird!

"But that doesn't matter. Father - Lucius Malfoy, born purely of the Malfoy family and is the biggest high-breed ever! Not to mention he used to be a Death Eater, working for umm..." Harry paused and Draco obviously knew why, so he aloud it to pass as the brunette completely stopped the sentence and moved on. "I know your families past, see?" He laughed lightly. "You have no siblings which makes you quite spoiled, and your aunts and uncle's consist of; Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, and Ted Tonks.

"Cousins are; Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius and Regulus Black, Molly Prewett-Weasley because I know she's some sorta cousin to Sirius so that makes her a cousin of yours!" Harry was quite pleased with himself, but only stopped to take a breath and didn't let Draco caught in to say the least, the blonde was just sitting there quite amazed anyway. "Your childhood, was easy as I could tell besides the whole Death Eater thing. But other than that, you were spoiled to the bone, with sweets, money, toys, anything you ever dreamed of was right before you. You have two other homes not including this newly purchased one. The original Malfoy Manor is somewhere in England, I think it's near Wiltshire - the West part of England. Then there's that one in Paris too! I think your Father has a flat in London for whenever you visit, like a penthouse I'm sure." Harry was thinking quite hard now, racking his brain for anymore information.

(Paragraph #17) Draco felt like he had been invaded, as if he were standing in the middle of a crowded room wearing nothing at all! Yet, there was no words coming to his mouth besides the simple ones he could string together. "My - my, description." He said with only small tease in his voice now, he was so simply amazed by how much Harry knew about him, it was simply astonishing!

The brunette smirked and straighted up into a perfect sitting position. "Your eyes are as silver as legendary unicorn blood, your hair as pale blonde as if it weren't even real, rather silky too! Your skin so fragile, and pale...and your face has pointed features yet they are beautiful nonetheless! Tall, lanky, only slightly muscular unlike me, but you are very fit no doubt! Now for school; You attend Hogwarts High School which is the best high school in the tristate area! Expensive, 'eh? I'm going there next year too! You're not the sporty type, but you do play volleyball. You're such a girl." Harry giggled lightly and watched Draco turn crimson red before hiding it up as he did so the last time.

"Your interests besides volleyball are clearly yourself, being the most popular in school, keeping your grades up, making your Mother and Father proud of you, and clearly yourself." Harry snicked, he got a smack in the arm for that remark but decided not to respond as that was indeed deserved. "Skills; once again volleyball, lying, being smart is that's a skill at all, and acting. In Paris you're seldom seen without your two friends Crabbe and Goyle, and in Wiltshire there is that girl er...Pansy Parkinson. Let me see now...ah yes! You are the ringleader of 'Slytherin'." This seemed the most to shock Draco, he looked questioningly at Harry who only smiled sweetly. "Of course I know about Slytherin, as I am the ringleader of Gryffindor. You're such a git! There are four divisions of well, kinds of people in some areas which like to part-take in an annual challenge that goes on during Spring Break. I've seen you there before with your friends. The whole lot of you are in Slytherin - the cunning team who'll sacrifice anything to win at their challenges during this large game that goes on in New York this year, by the way. At least us Gryffindor's are brave enough to play fairly, while the Hufflepuff's are too loyal to try anything stupid and the Ravenclaw's too smart. Only Slytherin's would climb that low." Harry's voice had lowered drastically and then his frown turned back into his usual smile. "I would never judge you by your team though, of course. Or your life, or family, or past, or...yeah." He stopped talking and took in a deep long breath and then sighed it out, leaning backwards on the couch and giving a satisfied look to the blonde.

He sat there for about five minutes contemplating this, and then finally Draco remembered to actually breathe. "How the fucking-A could you know so much about me! We just met!" Draco finally bellowed out, he was not angry or frustrated, merely confused greatly and quite curious. Harry burst into fits of laughter by now and clenched his sides as he rolled about on the couch, pounding his fist into the soft furniture.

Once he was calm he looked up with tears of laughter in his eyes and he smiled mercily. "Sirius told me all about your family. I learned the other stuff from...erm...sources." Harry gultily explained and Draco calmed down and nodded his head slowly. _So, I was not the only one who thought of looking up the other? Interesting. We are more alike than we both may think. _Draco thought to himself. "Your turn." Harry suddenly, and hyperly, spoke.

"Harry James Potter, middle name after his late Father I am trully sorry for your long lost. Anyway, born July 31st 1980 which, like me, makes you eighteen years old. You are mentioned in a load of books, believe me! You are known as the Saviour to the world because you..." Draco felt the tension in the air and took a moment before continuing. "Because your family was attacked by a power-hungry criminal lunatic who killed your Mother and Father with his nice trusty pistol. You were stabbed by him, right in the forehead and that is where the lightening bolt mark comes from. It will stay with you forever. After you were stabbed, and somehow survived a wound like that to the head, you somehow as a one year old infant fought of the strongest uncatchable criminal in history - Lord Voldemort. Numerous attacks to you, always making it out alive somehow and you continue to save the worlds ass because you are always on the crime scene before it happens, ready to take on that lunatic." Draco had moved closed to Harry by now who was looking dark at the moment. His arm fell down across his shoulders completely in a comforting way and his hand lay on the brunette's chest.

Draco took a moment before he began to speak once more. "You used to live in Godric's Hollow, a lovely small community. Great tourist town. Aunts and uncles; Petunia Evans-Dursely, and Vernon Dursely. Your cousin is Dudley Dursley, a fat lump who would give anything to hurt you. Yet you never see them much at all, besides at holidays, because your godfather Sirius thinks they are an off family. You have the most brilliant emerald green eyes just like your Mother had, they are the most beautiful I have ever seen." Draco's grip around the teenager tightened. "Hair colour is dark brunette, always messy, sticks up in every angle possible like your Father. Short with knobbly knees, but a very muscular figure because you play every sport possible and kick ass at all of them too. Now, I would never forget those round glasses that hide your eyes which I love so much. You are an extremely good combat fighter, with swords and all that stuff! Trained quite well by your very own godfather, who is the second leader of The Order of The Pheonix, out to bring down Lord Voldemort secretly since the whole entire world thinks he is dead. There are hospital reports of you having more than enough dream attacks, dramatic dreams, memories, prophecies even. Quite strange actually, the hospital has no idea what to do with you and I understand you are under medical care and take many doses of medicine a day." Draco laughed light-heartedly at that. "That is all I could dig up. The rest is useless stuff everyone already knows about The-Boy-Who-Lived." He keep eye contact with Harry whose eyes were sparkling lightly with delight, he was blushing furiously with the arm still about his shoulders and everything.

Staring at each other for about the longest time Harry finally decided it was time to respond, or talk at least. "Don't call me that, I hate it so much. It reminds me of too many damned things." He muttered bitterly, gritting his teeth. "Seems like we know all we can 'bout each other. Guess I wasn't the only one doing a bit of field research!" Harry then chuckled along with his friend.

The two stayed like that for a long time, talking mostly about that annual challenge in New York that was going to happen during Spring Break, both were highly excited for it. They kept mentioning how weird it was they had seen each other quickly, during a challenge, during the award ceremony, but thought nothing of it, and now here they were the two extreme rival team ringleader's sitting side-by-side. "I remember how one year I actually bickered with you because you had gotten five points higher than my team. I was so displeased with myself, I took all my anger out on you. Yet you punched me, square in the jaw you bastard." Draco muttered playfully, hitting Harry in the arm with his free hand.

"Hey! You had it comin' Dray-Dumpling!" Harry remembered the memory, it was vague but all the while still there. It had been about five years ago since he had been in that whole annual competition since he was around the age of eight, it was fun to compete in and all. Draco's silvery eyes snapped up to met pools of emerald and there was some sort of strong emotion in there, but whatever it was Draco decided to leave it for now and replace it with full fun energy.

"No one calls me Dray-Dumping! Unless I can call you Har-Heart!" Draco had jumped up from the couch and took a cushion off of it and hit it ontop of Harry's head playfully. They soon found themsevles using those 'nicknames' over and over again, hitting each other with the cushions and dying of laughter while doing so. Soon it turned out to be the two of them giggling on the floor like little catholic school girls. It was about lunch time now so Draco had decided to stop fooling around and get up and make them some food, and by making food he meant order a butler to go and fetch them food.

Both now had retrieved to a nice small dining room that Draco had all to himself, it was like the larger dining room but for little people, everything was mini. They were sitting across from each other at a small fat round wooden table, as butler gave them their food. They ate to their hearts content and lounged around the entire day, talking basically about nothing and listening to music in Draco's bedroom.

It seemed hours had passed and finally there was a knock upon the door and the blonde got up and answered it. He closed it seconds later and went back to lying down on his bed, Harry sitting on the edge of it. "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, you are going to stay for it right? Because they _did _prepare a meal for you too. Plus, you will be able to met my parents." Draco actually darkened at that. Harry lifted his head slightly and turned about on the bed and faced his friend and smiled and then nodded for an answer, he wasn't talkative as he was earlier, there was simply nothing to say and the silence was quite nice actually.

About five minutes later the two were walking up from the cold dungeon into the heat of the rest of the Malfoy Manor where maids and butlers were scurrying about doing their duty, it was usually even more busy at this time of night. They walked close to each other, even though most of the corridors were wide and spaced out, Harry didn't like the feeling of being so apart and having so much room in between them. So they walked silently, arms rubbing up against each others every once and a while, no on commented.

Up in the dinning hall no one had arrive yet as Harry and Draco took their seats straight across the narrow table from each other, they could reach their legs out and hit one another the table was so narrow. "Listen, Harry. Just introduce yourself in a polite, very fancy way and then do not speak unless spoken to. That is something to keep you alive during this dinner." Draco sighed heavily and buried his head in his hands.

Harry suddenly swallowed a lump in his throat and looked about at the entrance door and watched Narcissa walk into the room. "This is gonna be a dangerous dinner, ain't it?" He whispered under his breath while standing up and smiling his best smile ever at Narcissa who stood puzzled for a moment and then smiled back and shook Harry's hand before retreating to her spot.

"Speak right." Draco had moved as Harry introduced himself. "I am Harry Potter, please to met you. You must be Mrs. Malfoy, I know where Draco gets his looks." The three of them laughed together at Harry's words and then Narcissa was about to speak but was silenced by Lucius' presence in the room. He simply stormed over to his spot, sat down and made a gesture for both Harry and Narcissa to sit as well, and they did.

"Mr. Malfoy, pleasure..." Harry began and Draco kicked him from under the table, he would've cried out in pain if he wasn't in such a creepy fancy place. Lucius shot a look at the boy and then looked down at his food and began to eat, it was eerily quiet. The two teenagers stared at each other and Draco rubbed where he had kicked Harry, apologetically. "Sorry." He mouthed and Harry only shrugged and looked down at his food. Escargo. How surprising?

The four of them ate in utter silence, a dangerous silence. Harry choked down all of his escargo's despite his dislike for them. Dislike was such a soft word though, his extreme hate for them! How about that? "Mr. Potter, I hear you live with Draco's cousin, Sirius?" Narcissa posed to start a little small talk. Harry actually sighed aloud in relief, everyone raised their eyebrows at him, Lucius quickly ignored and turned away.

"Umm...yes, every since the ah - incident. So as long as I can remember." Harry smiled sweetly and nodded and then reached forward and elegantly took a sip of his red wine that sat before his meal. Lucius perked up at hearing that and locked eye contact with the teenager and put on a very cold smirk, his silver hair fell in front of him in a straight manner and covered half of his face making him look completely cynical. Harry was scared out of his mind.

"So you do not remember your parents being killed at all?" Lucius' words were indeed harsh, and the brunette lowered his head to the table as his plate was cleared from it and he felt a warmth build up in his eyes. Draco reached under the table and took ahold of Harry's hand which sat on his own knee, it gave the brunette enough strength to at least not cry as he answered with the shake of his head. Suddenly the blonde boy stood up, letting go of his friends hand.

"We will be leaving now, Father." Draco scowled and then grabbed ahold of Harry's wrist and stormed out of the dining hall, pulling along with him his only friend. That dinner was something that Harry wished he would never have to endure again, but boy did he not know what was coming for him the rest of his summer holiday's! A world of dinner's at the Malfoy Manor!

**A/N:**

**Lila:**: Narcissa is like that because the first time she is scared that Lucius would hear her speaking as he wasn't completely long gone. You see, whenever Draco is with Narcissa, Lucius is always also there so she is forced to hide her love for her own son for the sake of her own marriage and to keep her household together and to not be beaten to a pulp by her abusive husband. Narcissa was 100 positive that Lucius would not be able to hear her talking to her son like that...there were occasions before that time when they shared moments like that before, but everytime shocks them both no matter what.

**Dracos and Harrys Lover:** This takes place in 1998 if you haven't figured that out because they are both eighteen and both were born in 1980. Also I got all their information from; http/ to all my other reviewers! I don't think there will be another chapter up until I come back from my little trip I'm taking, but when I do come back I'm hoping that I will have written at least a few chapters! Sorry - I am not going to have a lotta time to write on this trip, but I'll try my best! Thanks! Review please!


	6. Shopping Gone Wrong

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: HA! Like I could think up something as good as Harry Potter! HAHAHA!

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N:** I'm not leaving until this weekend, had a little delay at home! Oh well, that means more chapters for you peoples! Please, R&R and I'll give ya a lollypop!

Draco: Did I read that chapter title correctly? Shopping. Cannot. Go. Wrong. Pfft!

Harry: Pfft, yourself!

Me: Aren't they the sweetest little couple! Scowls and goes off to write

**_Chapter Six:_**

**_Shopping Gone Wrong_**

The summer days only seemed to be getting hotter, everyone guy was in shorts that were baggy and light, wearing either unbuttoned shirts or no shirts. Girls had their micro-mini's pulled out of their wardrobe's despite all of their Mother's and Father's disagreements. It was simply scorching, and the fact that there was no cloud overhead made the heat even more unbearable. Draco did offer Harry a swim in the indoor pool, but the brunette would rather steer clear of the Malfoy Manor for awhile after that dinner of theirs.

So, they resorted to walking up and down the mainstreet looking for something to do. "I've shown you all 'round town, but there's this one bistro place that serves _the best _Taco's ever!" Harry explained and licked his lips even at the thought of it. The blonde did become interested, but then he saw just on the other side of the traffic filled street, a little icecream parlour called "Cold Lickin' ". He found this rather amusing and looked toward his companion with a pouting face.

"I want icecream!" Draco pouted, sticking out his lower lip and crossing his arms firmyl across his chest which heaved out as if he were about to start a tantrum. Harry looked over at the parlour and noticed a few familiar faces going into it, he turned quickly toward the blonde and took him by the shoulders and shook his head no and was about to speak but quickly interuppted. "I said I want icecream and I want it now!" His voice was high-pitched and whiny by now, everyone was staring oddly at the two eighteen year olds who stood in the street.

Harry slapped his hand over Draco's mouth, only to have his index finger bitten hard. He yanked away his arm fiercly and looked at his bitten finger and then back up at his friend. "Now, Potter." He menacingly drawled and so finally the brunette gave up and was pulled through the speeding traffic - cars honking at them - at into the icecream parlour.

They took a seat in the back corner, Harry muttering curses under his breath. "I want a banana-split!" Draco ordered the waitress who rolled her eyes at him and turned toward the other one. "He will have the same." She tottered off to get their food and complain to her fellow co-workers about the rudeness of the handsome blonde. Harry was looking up at him darkly now. "What has gotten you so surly, Harry? You can always take my bratty personality!" Draco tilted his head in a curious nature.

"Nothing, you poof." Harry scowled and then bit his lowerlip at what he had just said and regretted it only a moment later. He slowly lifted his brunette unruly hair and sighed heavily and gave the most apologetic look he could muster up in his now dark mood.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at this. "We both know that we are both two homosexuals, Harry. No need to be sorry about it." Draco assured him, he flashed Harry with a quick smile as the waitress returned with the two banana-splits and left hurriedly before anything could be said, it was not like Draco was intending on saying thanks anyway.

"Potty, Potty, Potty. Are we on a date?" A churlish voice sounded from behind Draco, he turned around quite slowly and looked up at a muscular boy with sharp features and a dirty scowl on his face. His hair was shaved very short ontop of his narrow little head, and standing on his left side was the most beautiful girl with long blonde hair that curved slightly and she had brown eyes that twinkled under the florescent lightbulbs of the parlour.

Draco smiled up at the two and began to speak in a nice, sweet manner but only to be kicked harshly under the table by Harry. "Vicious Victor, so very pleased." He sarcastically replied with an ice-cold chill to his voice that Draco had never heard before after their two weeks of endless hanging out together. "You and Carissa are dating now? Maybe he should know about that smart little tattoo of that boys name on your ass." Harry was greatly pleased with the large tinge of pink that had just appeared in Carissa's face, she then felt her boyfriend Victor turn to face her slowly only to glare back at the scene before him.

"You'll fucking pay for that, Saint Potter! You're not worthy to even talk to my Carissa, you ungreatful shit! Just because you saved us all doesn't mean I'm gonna treat you with any respect!" Victor spit on the ground by their chair feet with an evil sneer upon his face. "Still working in that dirty shop with your sonofabitch godfather, too bad it wasn't him that died instead of your parents." He chuckled under his breath now, Carissa back to normal colour and giving the cruelest of looks at him.

"It does seem we have not met before, I am Draco Malfoy and am very ungreatful that I will probably be attending the same school as you next year. But it is only for one year, I think I may be able to handle." Draco stood up, he was only a bit shorter than Victor was. Harry bit his tongue hard to make sure he didn't say anything to get him more into trouble, he knew if he screwed around like this alot this summer that his last year in High School would be completely messed up and horrid, for Draco too. "I wish to tell you to never speak to any of my friends like that again, especially Harry! You so dare as look at him again and your arse is mine!" He threatened and Victor began to laugh but Draco was quick to raise his fist slightly and punch him hard in the face.

Everyone in the parlour, whom were mostly people about their age, turned to look at them in complete silence. Victor recovered from the floor with the help of Carissa and those two were quickly gone, he had a broken nose it seemed as blood was gushing everywhere by now. "D-Draco?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. Slowly everyone began to turn away from the blonde who had a hard look on his face. The brunette pulled him back into his seat and all of a sudden Draco beamed. "What the hell was that?"

"No one talks to you like that! At least not in front of me." Draco added proudly and smiled ever so sweetly and then he took in a long breath from his nose and was delighted to smell that same old familiar smell radiating off of Harry. "Check, please!"

Both boys spent the rest of their day shopping around, of course Harry was just being pulled into so many random stores that were mostly quite feminine. Then by two o'clock in the afternoon they came to a stop in front of a trailor made clothing shop called "Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions". Harry knew this place was mostly just for girls and for really rich gentlemen, that was particularly why he was following bagless Draco into it, carrying about fifty of Draco's bags.

Dropping all of the bags onto the floor exhausted, Harry plopped down on the middle of the deserted store. A girl wearing a pink summers dress came scurrying foreward and dropped her little sketch book that was in her hands, she was obviously making new designs in the back. Draco put his hands on his hips and leaned to his right side and began to tap his foot and click his tongue. For a moment they stared at each other and then squealed and ran toward each other and were embarcing tightly.

"Darling Chastity!" Draco kissed the women once, twice, and then three times on the cheeks. "I have missed you so much! The tailor they replaced you with, is simply horrid! He cannot make a nice dress suit if his poddle depended on it!" The blonde was talking quickly and much like a girl, for that matter. The two were lasped in a deep conversation about robes until finally the girl noticed Harry sitting in a heap on the floor, staring ahgast at them.

"Whoops! Chastity, Harry. Harry, Chastity!" Draco felt so delighted to reunite with his obviously close tailor, as they talked for over an hour, Harry only smiling and nodding as if he were listening. Yet the whole time, he was contemplating on how much time Draco spent in this shops ranch back in Paris, Harry begant to chortle to himself about it and then the blonde found it their cue to leave. "I will come to visit! Au Revoir!" The two left in no hurry, besides the fact that Harry had ran out the door.

Once again they walked down the street, Draco leading the way with his swaying hips and Harry found his strength to go on as his eyes never strayed from the sight in front of him, the round buttocks shaped perfectly within those shorts, Harry choked and continued on walking trying to look anywhere but at Draco. "Well now this is shopping gone wrong." Harry muttered and stopped dead.

Draco whipped about and walked back toward the brunette and stared quizzically at him and noticed the emerald eyes wavering over to a walking couple who was hand-in-hand, coming their way. He didn't seem to understand, as the blonde seized the brunettes left hand in his right intwining their fingers absentmindedly. Harry was too stunned to notice, or complain about this. Their shopping bags littered the sidewalk, enabling people from passing by. "What is it, Harry?" Draco took his free hand and put his thumb to Harry's chin and lifted the boys eyes to his own, they stared deeply at each other for a moment until the couple came to a halt before them.

The girl had very frizzy, curly brown hair and brown eyes darted from one boy to the next. Her boyfriend was tall, lanky, skin and bones, with flaming red hair, freckles, and blue eyes that stared down at Harry. "Potter. Boyfriend." The redhead snapped and then stepped over the bags carefully, the brown-eyed girl quickly following. She shot a look back at Harry and quickly smiled but then frowned and walked off with her boyfriend.

Once collecting the bags and making their way back down the street together, hand-in-hand this time since Draco had finally taken some of the load this time too. "What was that all about?" He asked after a few minutes of complete silence between the two of them, they were now out of the mainstreet and were moving toward the great Malfoy Manor which could be seen not too far in the distance.

"Old friends, we stopped hanging out last year. Not important." Harry mumbled quickly and felt the pale skin tightly squeeze his hand and he looked down and for the first time realized that they were intwined at the fingers. He took his hand away and blushed heavily and put some shopping bags onto both arms now and walked a bit faster, Draco only frowned and followed suit. The rest of the walk home was silent and once they got to the Malfoy Manor, a few butlers had taken the bags down to Draco's room.

"Harry." Draco called as the brunette turned away, about to walk out of the large intimadating iron gates that stood before them. The teenager did not turn around but stopped walking and stood there, head bowed slightly. "Ever since we ran into that Vicious Victor guy you seem...weird. What is going on?" He asked, concerned and forced the boy to turn and face him, and once he did he noticed the tears streaming down the brunettes face.

Immediately he pulled Harry into a quick embarce and then backed away to push away the tears with his thumbs and once the tears were dried up he looked confused. "It's just what he said, upset me. About Sirius, and my parents...a-and I was scared," Harry couldn't finished his sentence and recieved another tight hug from his only friend which boosted his confidence. "I was scared that you wouldn't hang out with me anymore 'cause now you know what a loser I am." He lowered his gaze to the ground, embarassed.

This seemed only to humour Draco so very much, he began howling with laughter which made the crying boy crack a smile gently. "I do not hang out with losers. Therefore you are very cool indeed." Draco grinned and chuckled once more but only for a short time. "The night is still young. Do you skateboard?" The blonde asked taking the other one completely off-guard. Harry slowly nodded in confusion. "Good, I have never seen anyone do it before. Show me your skills Potter." And the brunette smiled.

Both of them enjoyed their night on their street as Harry showed his amazing talents at skateboarding, see he wasn't just a saviour or just an artist, or just The-Boy-Who-Lived...he was just Harry, a normal boy just like any other. At least that's what Draco had come to a conclusion as he almost cried his eyes out with laughter as he saw Harry do an ollie with the goofiest concentrated look on his face, the brunette stuck out his tongue as he continued doing out mannuals, making weird faces the rest of the night. They were in a complete laughing haven.

**A/N:** Short, I know! But rest assured the next one will probably be longer! No promises though, please review!


	7. Would I Ever Say No?

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: Ohlala...characters are not mine! I know, I AM brilliant enough..but still...

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N:** R&R, please? Thank you! Enjoy this chapter...

Draco: This is the chapter I do NOT enjoy doing!

Harry: You know you love me!

**_Chapter Seven:_**

**_Would I Ever Say No?_**

July 23rd came quickly as the two boys enjoyed thier time greatly together. They spent everyday hanging out, whenever Harry wasn't working at the shop of course, and they had the time of their lives. For about a week now, Harry was trying to teach Draco how to skateboard and it was overly funny at the sad attempts he made. After falling off of the half-pipe and scrapping his knee lightly, the blonde decided to quit and yanked his best friend out of the skate park and toward the towns park.

"You're such a baby!" Harry joked around and got punched lightly on his shoulder and the two boys began to laugh lightly. They walked slowly to the park and found a bench to sit on, the brunette began to look over his skateboard at the new scratches that had been achieved on it today and sighed lightly and put the old piece of junk down on the ground in front of them.

Reaching out and taking the skateboard in his own hands, Draco looked over it and then placed it back on the ground. "It is so beat up. You should get a new one." He remarked but knew the matter of how much money Harry had was in matter, so the blonde put the subject aside. "What do you want to do the rest of the day? We have done everything we possibly can do and it is only noon hour." He leaned back on the bench and looked across the park at the kids playing on the equipment.

An evil smirk began to form on the brunette's face which slowly turned into a playful smile as he reached over and basically attacked Draco with his hands! He tickled the boy who giggled like mad for a moments time and then stood up and ran away from the blonde who began to chase him screaming his name with laughter behind it. Harry ran to the playground and climbed up a slide only to be beaten by Draco who had climbed up a ladder and was waiting for him ontop of the slide, so he slid down with the blonde following. They could hardly run as they were clutching their sides, dying of laughter.

It felt as though they were two little kids again, laughing and chasing each other around trying to tackle each other on the playground. Finally Harry climbed up on the monkey bars and was sitting on the very top of them out of Draco's reach. It was funny to watch an eighteen year old boy try to get up on the bars, jumping up and grabbing on but then dropping back down to the ground, complaining about bacteria and perfect hands, or something like that. "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Harry chanted over and over again and stuck out his tongue to the blonde below him who was sulking.

Lifting his hand up to where one of Harry's feet dangled off of the bars, Draco gave it a large yank and pulled him down. With a strangled scream, Harry was being flung down to the ground and he landed right on top of Draco who was now lying on the ground with Harry laying on him. They didn't move for a few moments and just stared into each others eyes, emerald pools splashing into silver as Draco snaked his arms around the boys waist and pulled him harshly down closer to him. It seemed quite alarming to Harry who had his hands resting on either side of the blonde's head.

It was only a short time before their bodies became so close together that not even a slip of paper could go in between them. Harry then leaned in even more and smashed his lips into Draco's furiously and dropped all of his weight on top of him. Both of them made no attempt to move as the blonde's hands moved all over the brunette's body and then made it to his hair and got tangled up in them. Harry licked the others bottom lip and was rewarded with a kick in the ankle.

Looking up at a group of six year olds, Harry blushed madly and got off of Draco and then helped him off of the ground. Walking away from the disgusted kids, the blonde couldn't help but be disappointed that they couldn't make their kiss go further. However the brunette was quite embarassed and kept his eyes on the ground as he quickly walked with his hands in his shorts pockets. They made no mention of that incident whatsoever the rest of the day which was spent mostly in silence as they walked about and then Harry returned to work.

That night at the Malfoy Manor, Draco sat stubbornly in his Common Room completely undisturbed and looking into the depths of the flames that kept the dungeons warm. A soft knock was heard on the door but he didn't answer, therefore his Mother just walked in herself. Narcissa sat on the other side of the couch from her son and looked at him with a frown, he said nothing.

"Draconis, what is wrong?" Narcissa asked sweetly and in a motherly tone that seemed Draco to take his burning eyes off of the fire and place them upon his Mother, he had swelled up eyes but no tears had yet fallen. She made a quick move and in a seconds time was hugging her son tightly without knowing, then she noticed something clutched in his hand, a cologne bottle. "Why do you have Axel's cologne?" Narcissa questioned after a few minutes of silence and embracing.

Draco released his hold on the bottle and put it on the coffee table and lowered his eyes again. "I do not want to fall in love again. I do not want to hurt anyone." He swallowed a sob that was slowly creeping up from the depths of his throat, it startled Narcissa to see her son near tears.

"Things are different now, son." Narcissa began in a light soft tone of voice which seemed to be somewhat comforting. "No longer are we on the Dark Side, as we were when you and Axel were together." She reminded him and then took a moments time before continuing. "I never wanted to fall in love with your Father, still I wonder how and why I did. He is a horrible creature whom is far from a human being, much like the Dark Lord himself. Yes, but I still love him and I always have and always will. I could not stop myself. I did everything in my power to fall in love with someone else, and out of love with him...nothing worked. Do you know why, Draco?" Narcissa asked and only got a shake of the head that meant no. She rubbed his back and let him lean in and place his head on her shoulder. "You can never help whom you love, and if you do try to change that you will simply be hurting yourself and others." Narcissa was standing now and making her way toward the door.

Opening the door she turned about before leaving and said a few more words. "Please, think about that. I am sure it will help you and Harry." Narcissa's eyes twinkled for a brief moment and then she left with what seemed a smile on her face which quickly turned into a grin as she moved up from the dungeons. Draco did think about that, very much that night as he never moved from that very spot. Julie had come to visit him, and this was hours after his Mother had, and Draco had felt much better by now and invited her to have a small talk. The rest of the night, the two had something like a slumber party in the Common Room...Draco felt much better because of Narcissa's words.

_Click. Click. Click. _Every five seconds that same clicking noise could be heard from the window. Grumbling, Harry got up from his bedroom desk and walked across the room and flung open the window to only be hit in the forehead with a small pebble. He growled under his breath and rubbed his head and looked down below where an apologetic boy stood, smiling innocently upwards.

After walking down a flight of stairs and coming out of the front door, quickly shutting it behind him, Harry's bad mood lightened as he stared at the blonde. "How very romantic, throwing rocks at my window. I bet when you get married, you'll be the wife." Harry joked and dared to let his eyes stray from the beauty before him to the summer moonlight.

"And you, the husband." Draco laughed and was standing half-a-foot away from him now, a very determind look on his smooth face. The only wrinkles were those that formed about his mouth as he stood there, smirking for some odd reason. Harry looked down from the sky and was alarmed to find him standing so close to the other boy, he shook in his own skin but didn't move backward at all. "Sorry for the late hour, I know it is almost midnight but I would think and know you to still be awake." He grinned knowingly only to have the brunette blush and shove his hands into his housecoat pocket.

It was quite awkward since Harry stood there, clad in checkered pyjama pants and no shirt on, but a plaid housecoat swung hastily overtop of him, revealing his chest which heaved nervously up and down rapily. "S'okay. Why are ya here though, is all I'm asking." Harry mumbled lightly and felt his space become invaded even more, he shot a worried and confused look at his 'friend'.

He shuffled around with his feet for a few moments and then his silver eyes looked up frm the ground and when they burned into emerald they were crashing with desire, passion, determination. "I have really enjoyed the month I have spent with you, it has been the best time of my life. I know, we have only known each other for a month but you mean everything to me now! I never had a real family, or real friends, or really laughed like I do with you, and I never even hardly act the way I do with other people the way I do with you." Draco paused and in this time he put his arms around Harry's waist.

"Yes, me too Draco! At least someone understands me here! Sirius, he didn't get any of this," Harry indicated the space between them which was soon closed up. "He only scuffed and told me how wrong I was about you and your family, but I know you guys have changed, I know it!" He was rambilng and at the end when he squeaked he decided to stop and blush instead.

Chuckling, the blonde continued. "I am trying to ask you a question..." One more quick pause was all Draco needed to conjure up all of his courage, which wasn't much. "Since I think I am really smitten for you, will you, I mean, do you want to be my..." Draco was blushing now a light pink which really complimented his pale skin. "You know." He shrugged off the colour of his face and nervously looked down at the ground, but didn't remove his arms from Harry's waist.

There was a long pause where Draco thought he was going to die, he couldn't bear it. _Harry is only probably thinking of a way to say no._ The blonde sighed and began to walk away, taking his arms off of his waist and he felt like he was going to cry after he was a few meters from the boy. "Draaaaaaco!" Harry had actually whinned as the blonde usually did, it sounded quite amusing. So Draco turned about and was smirking at his friend, even though he was aware of the sorrow building up in his pools of silver. The brunette ran toward him and leapt up onto him and wrapped his legs around the boys waist and hugged him as tight as he could.

"Would I ever say no?" Harry asked after a few moments of giggling, the blonde blushed at his harsh acting and thoughts and dropped the other boy to his feet and embarced him tight for a moment, burrying his face into the familiar smell on Harry's neck. "Do you just wanna go out with me 'cause I smell so nice?" He chortled and pressed his hands against the blonde's chest, pushing him away lightly so he could look at his face, into those lost eyes, and grin back at that marvelous smirk.

Draco finally got out of the mushy moment and let go of his new boyfriend and looked up at the 'Noble House of Black' and then back at Harry with an evil sardonic smile. "Can I sleepover?" The blonde smiled brightly as Harry thought for a moment and then slowly nodded. "Oh, I feel very bad. Sneaking into your house late at night!" Draco made no attempt to be quiet, Harry was glad that Sirius was a very deep sleeper. The two quietly made their way up the staircase and into Harry's bedroom, the brown-haired boy yawned and stretched and took off his housecoat and slipped into bed and pulled the covers up and over him.

Not even thinking, the other boy climbed under the covers as well and was facing Harry who was bitting his lower lip as a nervous habit. "Drawing pictures of me now, are we?" Draco grinned spotting the little picture of him in the diner, it made a strange warmth build up at the pit of his stomach to know that Harry actually drew him. He moved in closer and rested his head on the smaller boys naked chest and had his shirt removed soon as well, Draco ghosted his lips up on Harrys and then rested into a comfortable position, snuggling close to the other.

Both of them quickly fell asleep, Draco's head on Harry's chest and with their legs intwined with each other and their arms lazily slung over each others necks and waists, it was really rather cute though and how easily the boys slept kept them away from their nightly nightmares. Somewhere in the night Draco had stripped down to his silk boxers, awakening Harry and making the brunette snicker at the whole silk thing before falling into a deep sleep once more, the blonde quickly following.

**A/N:** Review please! Also, DARKMARKLV thanks very much and I would highly appreciate having you do that and if you did do it I would probably cry I'd be so happy! lolz. Thanks a lot all my current reviewers, and I hope I get more of yeh out there! R&R, thanks!


	8. How To Do The Dishes

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: JKR you're just so awesome I had to try and steal your work with this story! Don't own characters and stuff...also I would like to apologize to the original author of Harry Potter because the characters are extremely OOC!

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N:** R&R, please! Thanks! More updates to come REALLY soon! (If you do review, plesae tell me if you read H.B.P yet and if you think it was a disappointed or was it better than you expected? I'm just curious on your thoughts on the book!)

Harry: Warning: Some sexual tension that can be cut with a knife in his chapter!

Draco: All because of me! I know, I am truly the Sex God of the world!

Harry: Huffs I ain't arguing on that one though!

Me: When did YOU two become so lovey-dovey, make me sick! ...

**_Chapter Eight:_**

**_How To Do The Dishes_**

Waking up was pure heaven! I turned over to find the face of an angel, spooned up against me as we must have changed position sometime during the night. Not wanting to awake my new boyfriend I slid away from the grasp of his arms and brought myself to the end of the bed, only to lazily yet quietly tumble upon the floor, my feet crunching up against the front of my tall dresser.

After sloppily dressing myself in some baggy shorts, neatly I laid out my nicest pair of pants and my most expensive Polo shirt, plus my best boxers and socks, I made my way downstairs. The kitchen was already inhabited by my Godfather, oh how I loved him. He was always there for me since I could remember, and he was also pretty cool and acted as if he was still seventeen and I was his buddy and not his teenager to control.

Sirius and I exchanged no words as I made the pancakes, he did the bacon, and we both set the table for three. Finally we sat down, waiting for our guest to awaken and arrive, my godfather then spoke and I was very greatful of that.

"I'm glad you finally got together, it's cute and all that shite, but don't even try to sneak passed old Padfoot! I'm still the best!" Sirius paused dramatically which I found very intense as I turned a colour close to crimson. "Also you gotta work this afternoon, you've been skiving off way too much Lil' Prongster!" The light tone of his voice and the recreation of my dad's nickname told me Sirius wasn't as upset as he'd like to be.

Gulping I felt my face heat up even more, if that were ever possible. "W-we only slept, h-h-honest!" Mostly stumbling upon my words, I felt like a blazing idiot! I heard footsteps up ahead in my room, indicating Draco was awake and probably smiling down at the pile of clothes I had laid out for him at the end of the bed and muttering some snide comment to himself that would probably insult me if I were there to hear it.

After laughing at me for a few moments Sirius stood up and took a few eggs from the fridgem cracked them over the edge of the countertop and began to fry them. Also standing up I just immediately popped toast into the 4-slot-toaster oven and sat back down with now a butter and knife with me so I could butter the toast. "I believe you! But it's damned about time you got some action!" Sirius was chuckling and before I could protest, he continued as if reading my mind. "I know, I know! You and Cho - blah, blah, blah."

Scowling I decided it was safe to change the subject. "Guess whose either getting a job from me or you today?" At this my redened face disappeared and turned into a wide smirk. Sirius only shrugged as he took the toast out and thrust them unto the table, one on each sepearte plate as I began to butter them up. "Dray...co." I thought twice on using a nickname, Sirius would only make fun.

Turning about he dropped one egg onto each plate and threw the pan and skillette into the sink then leaned on the counter with one hand and a curious expression. "Oh really. Why? He doesn't strike me as the type, exactly." Sirius remarked and settled a carton of milk and a jug of Orange Juice on the table before returning to throwing used dishes in the sink, for me to later clean of course.

"Me neither." I murmured. "To rebel. Yah know? Mostly to piss his parents off." With a hand gesture I pushed the conversation away as Draco walked in and sat down across the table from me. His skin looked radiant even in the early hours of the morning. Every aspect of him looked simply divine, beautiful, and intoxicating and at the time being I wanted to jump across the table and snog his face off.

The immaculate blonde smiled brightly. "I am so sorry, you two! I am usually not a late sleeper..." Draco's frail angelic voice suddenly trailed. "Oh! You made breakfast!" He seemed just to notice the food before him, and that interested him more than anything else in the entire world it seemed. Sirius sat down at the head of the table smiling, everyone dug into their food.

Cut. Blow. Suck. Nibble. Swallow. Sip. Cut. Blow. Suck. Nibble. Swallow. Sip. He ate so eloquently and delicately as if the food were a fine piece of Fra Fillippo Lippi's artwork. It was an enthralling sight, watching Draco eat, I almost literally drooled onto my own plate and this unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by a certain party. I was quite glad that my blonde boy didn't realize I was staring at him, he would be gloating nonstop for the next few days.

"Chin up, Harry." Sirius laughed cruelly yet playfully and stood up, pulling out a pack of cigs from his jean pockets. This one was wrapped Camel's and he placed them in the rolled up sleeves of my thing white shirt. It made me looked as if I were a rebel from the eighties, I liked it a lot. "See you ate work, ciao Draco. No fooling around here!" Sirius said in his usual musical voice that would put any girl under a spell, then he left with the sound of his motorcycle being heard dying off into the distance. _Both of us are so eighties._ I thought to myself.

With a slight flush to my face I began to clean up the kitchen by tossing all of the dirtied dishes into the sink and putting the butter and drinks back into the fridge. Draco still sat at his spot, I figured it would take him at the least and hour to finish his breakfast completely. Opening the package of cigarettes I placed one in the corner of my mouth and lit the end of it. After taking a few drags I left it hanging off the edge of my lip and started working on the dishes.

Before Draco brought his dishes over to me he stood and stretched with his arms over his head, my Polo shirt rising and revealing his abdomen in a catlike manner, he had no idea how sexy that was. "Let me help you with the dishes. And thanks for the clothes, I like your boxers." Draco smiled and moved behind a blushing me as I scrubbed hard at a sticky spot on one of the pans.

My breath shortened as I felt arms hugging my waist. The blonde's hips hit mine gently from behind in a sensual manner, crushing our bodies together. "Move in a circular motion." Draco purred into my ear, he began to grind against me and our hips found their rythm in unison, in a circular motion as my hand was cleaning the pan now.

Finally I couldn't beat it any longer and my cigarette fell from my mouth and into the sink of water, as did the rag and pan I was cleaning. Placing a hang on Draco's which was now rested on the pit of my stomach, my other arm reached behind me and pushed on Draco's neck, forcing our bodies to be closer, if even possible. I could hear him panting and surprising a moan as the blood rushed to both of our lower regions.

Moaning loudly I couldn't hold on much longer as we grinded needly as hard as we could. "That...is how...you do...the dishes." His raspy sentence ended in a forlorn moan that pleasured me greatly just hearing it. Sadly before me erection that pused hard against the material of my pants could release itself, Draco moved away with a wicked grin grazing his face.

Turning about I saw Draco leaning on the table, a bulge was seen in his pants which made me gulp heavily. "There's a bathroom just about the foyer if you need it. I'll be upstairs." I basically bolted up the stairs and slammed the door to the bathroom.

Ten minutes passed by as I sat on the counter the pressure of the knot below my navel gone - relieved. A knock sounded at the door which startled me and a sexy drawl came from the other side. "Do you need some assitance in there, Harry?" Draco knew not of how seductive he made me feel, without meaning to even. Choking on the air I breathed in I burst out the door. "Nope. Not at all!" I exasperately spluttered and in the awkward silence I once again returned to the dishes downstairs with no need of assitance this time.

Sliding up onto the counter by the sink, Draco sighed rather annoyingly a few times before randomly talking. "What do you want to know about me that you do not know already?" He asked rather selfishly and gloatingly. Laughing for a moment I began to think as I dried the dishes carefully.

"What was your childhood like up until this summer? What were the major occurances I should know about?" It was a rather stupid question, but so was Draco's. I knew by the first word he spoke he was going to ramble and the kitchen was now cleaned right up! So I readied myself by taking out my second cig this morning, but the blonde snatched it from my mouth and started all over again.

"Well, I lived in Paris for my whole life as you know. Never went to a public school, always got private tutors. Had lots of snobbish friends, exactly like me but much more cruel and not as pretty. Everyone that lived around my was rich and or Dark Lord followers. It had quite an influence on myself, I wanted to grow up to be like my Father so much. Learned French, Spanish, Piano, the violin, I kick ass at most of all school subjects besides gym and science." Draco was now rambling as I rolled my eyes and walked toward him who was still seated on the counter.

He threw his arms lightly about my neck and I put mine around his waist and closed in on him as he continued. "When I was thirteen everything changed. My _dear _Father started to talk to me about victory over The-Boy-Who-Lived, talked about putting me into combat training so I could kill anyone in the Dark Lords way! What kind of Father tells his thirteen year-old to kill someone? A maniac, that is who!" Draco was heaving and it seemed anger was pulsating from him now.

Trying to calm him down I snuggled my head into th ecrook of his neck. "At the time, he was still my idol. So I agreed and for over a year did nothing else but train so my Father could be proud of me - well that is a train that will never stop dearie! After I finished my training, I was brought into the dungeon prison in the manor in England. It was Christmas Eve so we were there for the holiday season." Draco stopped here, obviously not going on. So I patiently waited for him to continue, yet after five minutes I realized he wasn't going to.

Holding him tight to me I breathed my hot air on his milk-white neck. _Such beautiful skin. So soft. I want to - Hey! Draco looks like he's going to cry, don't think about that kind of stuff! _I thought, a flush came over my face as I felt so ashamed of myself. "Please, Dray. What happened?" I spoke as soft as I could manage.

"I-I..." He stammered, I rubbed his back in a comforting manner. "Harry, promise me you will not leave or anything like that after I tell you." Draco looked down to see my emerald eyes softly looking up and nod. "I-I-I...K-K.." My blonde beauty stuttered buying his own time, I gave him an incouraging look. "I killed a woman and her little child!" Tears were streaming down his quivering cheeks now, I was too stunned to do anything but stare at him. "My Father forced me, and the Dark Lord was also there." That seemed to wake up most of my senses.

Standing there quietly, it seemed an eternity passed as he stared teary eyed with amazing silver into my stone-cold emerald. Draco moved from the countertop and walked in long strides toward the front door. A click from the door woke me up completely and I booked it to the foyer and slammed the door shut before Draco could slip out of it.

The blonde seemed furious as he whirled about, he hid his sadness very well even though tears were still falling gracefully. We stood staring at each other with a mix of emotions for a moment until I reached up and wiped his tears and then embraced him tight. I only pulled away to press our lips together, Draco moved slightly so our bodies were pressed together also. Licking his lower lip I recieved entrance and immediately our tongues moved and danced together in the most exotic and sensual way ever. We explored each others mouths for a long time that was all too short and when I began to pull away my bottom lip was being sucked without any mercy and I moaned into Draco's mouth. Finally we stopped and remembered to breathe.

"I guess you want to stay with me." Draco's voice was lightly cracked and it made me smirk like a madman.

Taking ahold of his hand I brought him into the living room and sat him on the couch. "Of course I do Dracie! Lets...lets not talk about petty things like that. What's your fancy, _Interview With The Vampire _or _Pretty Woman?_" I asked merrily, wanting to forget what he confessed and to veg out the rest of the day. To tell you the truth, I was still head over heels that I had my first kiss with him as I popped in _Pretty Woman._

Going to work was painful because I had to leave my depressed boyfriend at the Manor to wallow in his dungeons. Sirius was just out the door as I came in, said he had no clients the rest of the day and didn't intend to get any. I did a few booked tattoos and then a few walk-in customers, and a few piercings even though I wasn't the best at it Sirius and I did each others jobs when necessary. Damn him for leaving in a hurry though, he probably went back home to watch some stupid day-time television show like Jerry Springer. It was quite a few hours before business died down and I could sit and relax, enjoying a fag in the back of the store, then I heard my fags voice calling me - so to speak.

"Hunny-Bunny!" Draco softly called and walked to the back of the store and saw me getting the tattoo 'tools' ready for him. Using a pet name obviously meant that he was trying to back out of this, I would not let him do that because he had promised me that he would get a tattoo done by moi! This thought made me laugh as I heard that pet name once more, in a more whinny voice this time. "Hunny-Bunny."

Walking up to him I planted a kiss on his cheek and took his frail feminine hand in my strong penned one and led him to the customers chair. "Dracie-poo!" I mocked him playfully and pushed my free hand against the small of his back. "You're not gonna' get out of this so sit your cute little arse on that chair and let me give you your tat!" I forced him onto the teal coloured somewhat dentist like chair. I could physically force him to do anything, even though he was an inch or two taller than me, and was semi-muscular, I was the stronger one.

Twenty minutes later he was with no shirt and laying on his stomach, I had cleaned the small of his back and placed my left hand in between his shoulder blades. "Dray, babes, it'll be all over soon. You can trust me." I whispered comfortingly as I literally _saw _the pale blonde shake all over, trembling with fear.

Then began the process. Sometime when I was doing the outline he began to cry but I had to ignore it and continue quickly to stop his pain and suffering. Soon I was finished and Draco was whimpering madly. Taking the boy carefully into my arms I held him tight until his weeping stalled. Thankful he stood out of the chair and felt like water was coming out of his tattoo, like a burning ice cube or something.

Looking down at his arched back as he looked over at me with his tear stained cheeks (what a baby), I traced the new tattoo with my index finger lightly. It was the same striking silver as his lustful eyes, as he requested, and the design was that of a "Celtic Soul Centered Trinity Knot". Why he chose that? All he told me was that his Father, when he was in Dark Arts training, told him always to listen to his mind and of the knowledge he learned from his elders and never rely on something as feeble as your soul. Draco knew this would surely piss off his ungreatful Father, if he did ever find out about it.

By now I had put a piece of goss on the engravement, as always Draco began to claw at it. Usually, it should itch and it obviously did which was a good sign that I did the tattoo pretty damn good if you consider the bawling boy. "That was not so bad!" He chimed, proud of himself. I chuckled and immediately shut-up as _he_ suggested the piercing in his upper left ear. That one was totally not my idea!

Ten minutes later he was bawling on my shoulder with a very bloodshot red left ear. Rubbing his bare back and holding his hand tight, I actually did feel kind of proud of my whimp. "I'm proud of you! Lets celebrate. No one will notice that I've closed the shop an hour early...really."

"Thanks, mon cherie." Draco blushed such a light fluffy pink. "I owe you one. Malfoys keep score." He sternly said so I made no way to argue, it wasn't like it would do any harm not to. "So, what do you have in mind for your little brave boyfriend?" The blonde smirked as he retrieved his shirt and pulled it on slowly, as if to tease me so I just looked away.

I walked from the back and went into the cashier and took out two twenties. "How 'bout a fantastic early dinner and a nice snog 'n' play at the park? Then maybe - admire each others tattoos and piercings, personally and privately." Even I was surprised on how open I was being, and I seemed to be very open nowadays, well since I knew Draco at least or whenever I was around him. Yet, personally looking at the blonde's new tattoo was a way of getting revenge on him from the 'proper way to wash dishes' episode.

Before the rest of my fantastic day I thought how my little daydream of me giving Draco his tattoo came true, and in the same position and place too. But the erotic moaning part was gone and replaced with a shivering cry that still rang through my ears as we left the shop and locked it up together.

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long, just got back from my trip. Next chapter, it's Harry's birthday and he has quite a few presents! ;) Thanks to all my reviewers, and I'll try and update A.S.A.P!


	9. Wearing Too Much

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, dammit I've alreayd said this: NOT MINE!

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N:** As I always say...R&R please. That must get annoying, ooooh well! ) BEWARE; Sexual encounters between two males!

Draco: I never get to have fun in this chapter!  
Harry: Oh, you know you liked it!  
Draco: Giggle Yeah, you are so right!

**_Chapter Nine:_**

**_Wearing Too Much_**

The early morning was cloudly and looked as if it were to rain later that day. Draco had a special surprise for his boyfriends birthday, and quite a few presents too. Once more they had a sleepover but at the Malfoy Manor this time. After a breakfast brought to their room, Draco left Harry with a small note and the breakfast tray still hot.

Awaking all alone and half-naked with hickeys all over his neck and chest with a hot meal beside him, felt very weird for some reason. "Draco?" Harry called, no answer came. So instead he gubbled down the hot sweet breakfast and noticed a note on the tray after he was done devouring the contents. "Wake up birthday boy! Follow my amazingly easy clues to get to your final present! Now get changed and do not forget to wear a cloak!" He read aloud and groaned remembering that at Draco's house you had to always wear a cloak.

So making his way to the large walk-in closet, Harry stole one of the blonde's black tee-shirts and black slick cloaks, the one he always wore when he went there. Shoving his hands in the pockets he felt a crumpled piece of paper proding his left hand. "I knew you would do that Harry! Now where do we love to snuggle buggle?" He laughed loudly at that, realizing it was the very first clue on this 'Birthday Hunt' and it was stunningly easy as Draco had said.

Making his way to Draco's Common Room and over to the fireplace, he looked about for the next clue and that got him rather exhilerated. There it was, sitting on the coffee table of oak, a small package wrapped in red paper. Reaching down and picking it up, Harry was so excited he was shaking as he now unwrapped it carefully, not wanting to rip the very nice wrapping paper.

Inside was a black box that seemed to open in a vertical manner, and as Harry snapped it open he gasped loudly and his heart stopped for a moments time. Slipping it onto his right index finger, he stared down at the silver ring that had three wavy bands curving through each other. A medium size diamond sat in the middle of it. Gahtering himself he picked up the next clue. "Do you like it? It means united in love, used to be my Mother's as she got it from Father when they were dating. Clue; Making food. Where the helle else would you make it?" Harry felt like crying he was so happy now. This was by far his favourite birthday yet.

In the kitchens another present waited for him, this time it was a silver chain necklace and an emerald stone on it which reminded the raven-haired boy a lot of both him and Draco the silver and emerald, like their eyes. Harry too put that on and felt hot tears burn down his smiling face in happiness, he hardly ever got presents from people other than immediate family, and this just made him feel like he had a meaning. However, there was no note, but do not fret for the chef, Simon Bernardi, appeared and was looking rather annoyed and frazzled. He was a tall, stubby man with dark tanned skin, and dark short brown hair and chocolate eyes. "Where do we eat that food, darling?" Simon grumbled and looked Harry over. "Poor Master Draco, don't know what he sees in you." There was a crisp Italian accent added to Monsieur Bernardi's voice.

Giggling, Harry went into the dinning room and saw a large, slightly flat silver-wrapped box on the long narrow table, a note sitting behind it. "This is so exciting!" Squealed Harry as he tore open this present. Inside was a black cloak with emerald silk for the inside of it. On the breast of the cloak was a pin sewn to it that was a silver heart with gold writing in it saying; DM+HP. The brunette tried to suppress a series of giggles, but failed horribly to do so as he took off Draco's cloak and put on his own new one. He wondered then what Lucius would say if he saw him walking around in it, with that pin and everything. Draco was risking a beating for that present.

Tearing the note open Harry read aloud as always. "Here is your own cloak - stop skiving off of my wealth and clothing! Come to my favourite place in the Manor." This confused Harry, he had no clue what his favourite place in the Manor was! So he sat down at the table and fell into deep thought well admiring his three presents. He wiped his old fallen tears away and sat there for the longest time.

Twenty minutes had passed and a high-pitched whiny voice ran through-out the entire Manor basically. "Haaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy!" Draco screamed and the brunette shot up and followed the echoes of the voice as quick as he could. He ran up the stairs and stopped briefly now to greet Narcissa and Lucius whom were walking down the opposite way.

"Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy." Harry smiled innocently as his boyfriends voice died away, Narcissa smiled and nodded then continued on her way. Lucius however looked over the boys figure and grimaced large enough to make him notice, he had caught sight of that pin on his cloak. "I can explain, Mr. Malfoy!" He began but thank the lords Narcissa beckoned for her husband in an all too innocent way and then the two walked down the stairs, arguing under their breaths about something he couldn't quite hear but had an odd guess at what.

"Draco I'm...Hoyl Mary Mother of bleeding God!" Harry stopped stunned and looked about the huge library. Streamers were hanging from bookshelves, confetti was placed on the ground scattered. A red carpet lined with rose petals led to the large hearth in the room. Draco sat there with a blanket thrown over him from the waist down. His cloak was askew and his shirt unbuttoned all the way. Harry gasped at the lovely sight and realized his boyfriend held something in his hands.

Getting silently under the blankets he took the last present and this time slowly unwrapped it with care. A brown leather bound scrap book was it, and inside were pictures of Draco and Harry's time together, pictures Draco had obviously gotten from Sirius because they were of a younger Harry. The brunette saw a naked baby picture of him and blushed heavily and promised himself he would kill Sirius later.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Harry dear." Draco whispered and got confused as the brown book was thrust onto the floor. But everything made sense whilst Harry climbed ontop of the boy leaning on the couch with his legs outstretched. They kissed tenderly but soon everything got intensly deep and a bit crazy as hands roamed everywhere as well as tongues.

Draco felt hands rubbing hard at his bare chest as his shirt was thrown away, he returned this action by moving his hands down the brunettes back and grabbing his arse with both hands. Harry moaned loudly but never stopped his tongue from being entangled with the other tongue. Feeling a hard yet satisfying pinch on his nipple the blonde arched his back into the throbbing body above him. "No. Stop." Draco breathed and the boy tensed at these words but removed his hands from the pale flesh and waited. "_You _are the birthday boy!" Draco swiftly flipped Harry's back onto the hardwood floor and sat up on the bottom of his stomach, about his pelvis bone.

Crashing his mouth into the other boys, the raw passion and desire began to build up as their tongues slid against each others fiercly. "You are...wearing your...gifts." Draco heaved and clawed at the cloak fastening until it became undone. Soon both of them were shirtless and still hadn't broken their kiss.

Draco broke it though now and flicked out his tongue on Harry's neck and then sucked on it hard, leaving his mark. Smiling up at the boy beneath him, he lowered himself onto the chest and with his fingers flicked the nub of a nipple and then brought his mouth onto it. He suckled, bit, licked, kissed while his left hand pinched his left nipple and his right hand was working on his pants and getting them undone.

Pushing up his chest into the beautiful blonde who was arousing him, Harry couldn't believe this was really happening to him, it felt too good to be true! All too soon his pants were torn off along with his cloth boxers. This revealed his large hard erection, Harry nervously looked down and blushed but flung his head back in a moan as Draco began to pump it lightly. Even the slightest touch...

Taking the very bottom of the growing member in his hand, Draco looked seductively up at the heavy breather. "_Tell me_, what you want me to do to you." The blonde whispered and then licked his top lip slowly and then flicked out his tongue briefly onto Harry's pulsating head. Dark brown muzzle below his navel, was something more appropriate for the blonde to look at, he didn't want to push his lover too much. "I want you to..." Harry's voice was very husky yet weak in a way. Draco looked up at him encouringly and then back at the brown hair that for some reason he wanted to bury himself in it. "To suck me." Came the demand he had been waiting for.

"Your wish is my command." Draco murmured as he lowered himself to the hard cock before him. He engulfed the head of it first adn teased it gently with his tongue making the brunette shiver all over. Then, as his right hand fondled the balls and his left pinched one of Harry's nipples, Draco put his tongue at the bottom of the long shaft and ran slowly up it. Once at the top he sucked ever so lightly and then deep throated the entire piece.

"Mmm...yessh." Harry moaned and slurred, bucking his hips up into the warm mouth while reaching down with his right hand and taking a handful of blonde hair. He didn't mean to but when Draco went up he pushed him greedily back down as an immediate reaction of pleasure. THey did this many times until finally the time came. "Dray, baby. I'm - I'm gonna' come." Harry warned through heaves and moans. The same up and down movement continued with no pause at all. "Ooh, fuck!" He rasped as the liquid was released from the tip of his cock.

Draco took in all of the salty substance that was sweet to him and swallowed it and then let go of the now limp penis. "Harry?" The blonde whispered as he crawled up the naked body and lay down beside him with one leg resting across his stomach and his hand making little circles on the slowly moving chest.

The brunette had his eyes closed and a wide smile on his face. "I was just fixing that in my memory forever." He whispered and opened his eyes and looked over to his left. "That was simply...amzing, Draccie." Harry grinned as he used a nickname only he could get away with. Both of them leaned in for a deep passionate kiss.

Pulling up his boxers and throwing his pants away, Harry also threw the other boys trousers away and laughed at the usual silk boxers. These ones were black with a silver outting. "Predictable." He muttered. "You were wearin' too much. Now we're even." Harry piped as he pulled the blanket over top of them both. Draco now lay his head on the firm chest and sighed well staring into the fire blazing on.

Harry's voice sounded after a needed silent twenty minutes. The simple words scared Draco to death. "Draco, I think I should confess something."

**A/N:** Dum, dum dum! What is it that Harry has to confess? Why does Draco have the longest shower ever? Who is Derrick and Marielle? Was Sirius engaged? How come Draco feels so relieved yet guilty? All to come in the next chapter! (He, I sound like one of those movie announcers!) Review, please!


	10. Longest Shower Ever

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: No money is being made here (Even though I SHOULD get paid), everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. besdies the story itself!

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N:** R&R please . . .

Harry: I swear in this chapter you used up all of the water in the damn town!

Draco: Hey, you got to pay the price to be beautiful.

Harry: Growl

**_Chapter Ten:_**

**_Longest Shower Ever_**

As the cold water ran down my skin I just stood beneath the shower head, thinking. Everything Harry had said to me two hours ago by that fireplace, lifted some great weight off my shoulders and put it on my heart. When my boyfriend muttered those words to me, I thought I was going to die of a heart attack. I thought everything that I ever had, I was going to lose, just because those words usually meant that he would break up with me.

Yet, then came the explanation and a lot of things made sense. Harry told me that the reason he did not reak out or anything when I told him I had killed someone, was because he had also killed more than just two people.

"In battle, I slayed about ten Death Eaters at different times. My first one was when I was nine, I forgot his name and it didn't matter to me because I knew they were all bad and deserved to die!" Harry had told me harshly, yet he was only angry and he would not cry so I snuggled closer to him. "When I got older I realized that everyone I had killed had a family, was a Father or Mother, husband or wife. That struck me hard and cold at thirteen. The horrible thing is the next time in battle, I killed two more."

For a few moments I did not move as I looked sadly up into those emerald eyes, flashing with so much angry and hatred directed towards himself. Then I ran my thumb over the lightening bolt scar on his forehead, making him shiver. "You were forced to do it because of this." I comforted him, refeering to the scar which I continued to stroke gently. "Are you not sad? You can cry if you want to." I whispered and then nuzzled his neck, taking in that sweet familiar scent.

"Why cry? What's done is done. Plus I'm just angry because I have to kill to survive in this world because of fucking Voldemort! I was taught to slaughter the bad guys, everyone's just using me to get the job done. Even Voldemort, he's using me to fufill some crackpot prophecy!" Harry's anger had bubbled up and I was agraid he was going to literally explode soon.

So by grabbing his two hands in my own and kissing his palms, I made a very sad attempt at calming him down. "I will not let anyone use you anymore." Seeing as he was going to protest I had to continue. "No matter what, and that is a promise Harry." This seemed to work but after a few moments of silence, he had another confession.

"I knew a kid of a Death Eater killed two people, just never knew you did it." Harry's voice was so soft as I felt my muscles tense. "Her name was Marielle and the child was Derrick. Now Derrick's Father died when he was little in a car crash, I know this because Marielle was engaged to Sirius." Harry finished and flung his arms about me and held me tight, knowing I was weaker with these kind of emotions, but I kept my mask on.

Again and again I apologized and suggested I should talk to Sirius, but Harry had told me that it was forbidden to bring her up nowadays. I was near to crying again, being the baby that I was but my boyfriend reassured me that the past should stay in the past.

Now as I stand in the shower, I no longer bawl as I think of Derrick and Marielle - that heavy weight on my heart. I have to be strong, like Harry. Speaking of the devil, I hear a soft knock on the door and I turn off the shower and grabbed a pur white towel. I opened the door and there was Harry looking rather frustrated.

To me, the odd pout on his lips and the droop of his eyes made him all the more adorable! He scanned my toweled body and blushed heavily as I smirked and thanked my Malfoy genes of physical beauty that is so rare. "Well, Dray. You're no in the Guinness Book of World Records for longest shower **_ever!" _**Harry said and walked away haughtly.

I laughed while closing the door and putting on some nice clothes for my very first dinner at Harry's house, which I could have waited a little longer for. I did not like the fact of facing Sirius right now, knowing what I now know.

**A/N:** Next chapter is Harry's real birthday party, with the Dursley's, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Some of the Weasley's, Hermione, and of course Draco too! What the hell could go wrong!


	11. Happy Birthday Mary

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling has such an imagination, I don't. Guess who created the characters and theme?

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N:** Sorry that the last chapter was so short! Well, welcome to the party and here are your birthday hats! Puts birthday hats on everyone.

Draco: This birthday is _so _uncanny.

Harry: It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, CRY IF I WANT TO! You would cry to if this happened to you...Shakes hips to the 'dum dum dum dum dum'.

**_Chapter Eleven:_**

**_"Happy Birthday Mary!"_**

There was no flashy dinner, or cake, or surprise party to come home to, yet. Actually there was nobody home at Harry's house at all. So the two of them sat snuggled on the hard couch, until the front door snapped open and a few voices were coming in and the two pulled apart and stood up and the brunette stood away from the other boy, making the blonde quite confused actually.

A short stubby man with greying blonde hair sitting on top of his very round head, walked right passed the living room with his son who was shorter and fatter than he himself was, but was a duplicate exactly. Then a tall, scrawny woman with brown hair and a very bony structure walked by as well Sirius came into the room and raised an eyebrow at how far apart the two were. "Get your hands off of each other, good Lords!" He sarcastically said, making Harry turn crimson. "Come into the kitchen, birthday boy!" Sirius warmly smiled.

Both of them went into the kitchen, still far apart and also still in their nice cloaks from Draco's house, making them look very sophisticated. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley, this is Draco Malfoy. Dray these are my relatives." Harry introduced them and the blonde held out his hand but it was never shook. It was quite an awakward silence until Sirius dragged Petunia and Vernon into a conversation about the crazy weather or something.

"Potter," Dudley spat at him and took a seat at the table that seemed extended and to have many extra chairs which only meant that more people would be coming, Draco became slightly nervous by that. "You actually have a friend, the last time I saw you I remember correctly that you were a complete loser Scarhead and alone. God knows why this Malfoy character is with you, you two poofs." The boy sneered and Harry turned very red at that and choked on his own air. The blonde slicked in why Harry was acting the way he was now, and he (Making sure the adults were too much into their own worlds by now) took the fat boy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out into the foyer window and pointed outside at his large Manor down the street, Dudley raised an eyebrow impressed.

"You see that lovely house? That is one of my many Manors, if you have not noticed I am rich and if you threaten or bully around Harry or I you shall definately regret it, do you hear me?" Draco's voice was laced with venom as it had been when he was talking to Vicious Victor at the ice cream parlour before, and the brunette had learned that being evil, manipulating, and emotionless was something the blonde had learned from his Father whilst he was younger.

Fear flickered in front of the fat boys eyes and he released himself from the taller boys grip. "S-sorry. It won't happen again." He muttered and looked directly at his feet and then scurried away to sit back down at the table and stare blankly at his Mother and Father who clearly didn't notice him.

Impressed Harry walked over to his boyfriend. "Wow. How did you know that would work out?" He asked with a slight raise of his eyebrows which were soon to be raised even higher as he only got a mere shrug in return and a large scowl as the blonde turned and walked back into the kitchen. _Did Draco just scowl at me? What the hell did I do! _He thought to himself in curiousity as he answered the door which had just been knocked upon.

A really tall old man that was quite scrawny, walked in with silvery white hair that went down passed his hips and a long beard in the same sort of manner, his eyes were a twinkling blue as he was soon also greeted by Sirius and Draco, the godfather taking the present the oldman handed out to him. "Albus Dumbledore, and you must be Draco Malfoy?" The oldman introduced himself to the blonde who nodded and shook the mans hand. Draco knew who this was, he was the Headmaster of his new school, Hogwarts High which was only the best high school in well, the entire country as he knew. So naturally, Mr. Albus Dumbledore was famous as well as his school. "Pleasure to met you. Sirius." He nodded discreetly to him and the younger man nodded back and put out his cigarette on the floor. "Happy Birthday Harry, dear boy!" Dumbledore merrily said, his eyes twinkling as he then walked into the kitchen being led by Sirius.

Both of the boys stood quietly for a moment and as the birthday boy began to speak, Draco opened the door that was rung this time. Next was a very enormously tall wider man with grizzly hair and an equally grizzly brown beard, with beetle-black eyes also. He gave a very untidy package as a present to Sirius and gave Harry a big bear hug which the boy gladly accepted. Draco found out later that this man was the Biology Professor at his new school. Next was a very familiar looking tall ganky looking figure with greasy black hair and a black neat suit of some sorts, his name was Severus Snape and he had some relations to Draco's family as he used to be a Death Eater with his Father. This man was the Chemestry Professor at his school, Draco knew that much already.

Then came in a tall man that slouched wearing ratty old clothes, his wife was behind him and she was shorter and a bit stubby but seemed very loving as she kissed Harry and kissed Draco on the cheeks, even though she had no clue whom he was. Following Mr. Arthur and Mrs. Molly Weasley were one of their sons, Ron and his girlfriend Granger. The blonde felt his boyfriend tense up beside him but he did nothing of it. "They come every year, Sirius and the Weasley parents still want us to be friends, and that is not going to happen." Harry muttered to the blonde and the following the Weasley's walked into the kitchen. The blonde stood fuming for a second and then also followed.

"Why are you two in cloaks?" Hermione started up the conversation as the 'children' were sent into the basement of the place. Harry had turned the basement into his own little pad which was quite cozy (A/N: Think of the basement out of The 70s Show). Dudley was talking in low whispers with Ron and the two sniggered every once and a while on the couch, but they were still listening to everyone around them. Draco sat on the washing machine as Harry sat down in a rickety old chair, opposite of Granger.

"Umm...at his Manor you have to wear cloaks and speak so properly unless you wanna get your ass kicked by his Dad." Harry bluntly explained with a small shrug as if it were an every day conversation, and then the three kids seemed very interested in this Manor he spoke of and began asking so many questions about it, all with the brunette speaking since the blonde was still pretty angry and decided not to say a word. He soon left the basement and sought out Sirius who was in the living room, talking to the adults about whatnot while serving them all red wine, and then once the blonde entered he whispered something in the godfather's ear and the man nodded and put down the glass of wine and excused himself.

Draco led him up to his own bedroom, which was pretty awkward and then sat himself down on Sirius' king size bed. "I have to confess something, about Derrick and Marielle." The older man waved his hand in a way to silence the younger. Sirius then moved toward his dressed and began rumaging through the top drawer.

"Your Father told me himself, and gave me this." Sirius took out an expensive diamond engagment ring from the ring box and flashed it at Draco with a large smirk upon his face, this man was awefully cheerful when talking about his late fiance. "It's alright, you didn't want to do it because I know you're too good of a person." He laughed heartily as Draco tried to smile, that didn't work because his face just became screwed up with mixed emotions. "Lucius explained, Draco! You needn't be sad for me or Marielle, or Derrick, or yourself! You did what you had to do, and I respect that, and I have had many years to mourn her. Please don't worry about me! Now this is Harry's birthday and there is no more things we must discuss!" Sirius' smirked frigtened Draco greatly by now.

Everyone was back together in the kitchen as they had just finished eating pizza for dinner and were conversing lightly over cake which was now being shared. The cake was actually quite good tasting, bu the people at the store messed it all up and instead of Happy Birthday Harry it read; "Happy Birthday Mary!". So now, as presents were completely forgetten about for the time being everyone's eyes were on Draco who was telling an exciting tale of his childhood, it was quite hilarious as well.

"Harry dear, who is this wonderful friend of yours? I am loving him more every minute!" Molly giggled and took another sip of her wine as Draco looked straight into those emerald pools which were quite nervous and shaken and Sirius began to stand up from his seat at the table.

"Yes, Harry. Who _is _your lovely _friend _of yours?" The blonde seemed angry still at him, and quite annoyed as he then turned to the long black-haired Sirius who was now standing at full height even though slightly drunk as he announced presents were to be opened now in the other room, the living room to be exact. Everyone sat in a circle around Harry who sat admist presents on the floor, the adults taking seats on the couch and conversing lightly still.

Albus gave Harry a weird looking statue of a roaring dragon, it was pretty cool. Severus, not as a joke, gave him Chemistry For Idiots, Hagrid with very little money got him a strange plant that was green with vines but with random coloured odd looking flowers, it seemed exotic and very unnusual which pleased Harry. Hermione gave an assortment of books from her and her Family, and a very long letter attached that Harry would have to read later. The Weasley family got him many knitted clothing articles that Molly made and that the teen would never wear.

Now as the kids returned to the basement as the parents and adults announced that now was time for a little Auror Meeting (The Order of the Pheonix members were discussing somethings about You-Know-Who no doubt). So the teenagers returned to the basement and sat in the exact same spots. "So, how did you two become friends?" Hermione sweetly asked and then noticed her letter still held tight in Harry's hands and he looked directly at her and she nodded briefly. "Umm...Draco? Want to field that question?" She stared at the blonde who looked back at her and scowled but just shrugged and began to explain how they met and how they never started going out or anything, he made it clear they were just friends as Harry left the room.

The brunette walked upstairs, passed the adults and into his own bedroom carefully and quietly shutting his door. Opening up the long letter he stared down at its pages and felt tears prickle his eyes as many things were explained to him. Once he was finished he placed it neatly on his desk, he would have to show Draco later but for now it was his birthday and so he went back into the basement, eyes only slightly red but no one else could tell but Hermione so she went over to him and hugged him. Ron, Dudley, and angry Draco seemed all surprised by this but then the girl pulled away and said, "Happy Birthday." in a whisper loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Right, well did you see the score of the Football game last week - I mean wow, Dudley! It was the closet game I've ever seen!" Ron continued on with his conversation about football with his cousin as Hermione began to argue with them how that was all they ever talked about and it was horrible. So that left Harry and Draco to converse, which the brunette knew wasn't going to happen most likely.

"Why won't you talk to me? Or why are you angry with me? What did I do?" Harry whispered as he sat on the drier next to his boyfriend, but didn't reach out for his hand or anything like that. The blonde took note of this and still ignored him and slid off of the washing machine and joined in on Hermione's side saying football and sports were a waste of time, especially Rugby which he knew was Harry's favourite so that was to just piss him off. It worked.

The rest of the night dragged on and Harry mostly went up and down the stairs, talking to mostly just Hagrid and Sirius the entire time and got comforting looks from Hermione occasionally. "Goodbye, birthday boy." The Weasley's were the last to leave, Granger going with them as she sweetly smiled and placed a kiss on his cheeks and was pulled out the door by Ron. Draco then put on his cloak which was taken off sometime that night and started for the door, Sirius was cleaning up. "I thought we were going to go out drinking tonight, get drunk for my birthday. That was the part I was looking forward too." Harry said solemnly to Draco.

"You want to know _why _I was ignoring? Well, because you were acting like a fucking straight git!" Draco bellowed at him angrily, his chest heaving and his fists clenched, the key word in his sentence was straight. Harry looked down at the floor ashamed. "Are you ashamed of me? Of being gay? What is it, dear birthday boy! What the fuck is it!" He screamed with anger basically coming off of him.

The brunette looked up with tear filled eyes and say the anger in the flashing silver ones. "I-I, can't be gay! I am supposed to be the saviour of this world! What would they say? How would they react? I am not ashamed of you, but I am ashamed of being frowned upon." He whispered with a shaky voice as a sob shattered his lungs and the tears broke free of his emerald eyes of sadness and poured down his face. He couldn't live with Draco doing that to him, everyday, like Ron did. He couldn't lose him just because he was scared his pride would be hurt.

"I do not know what to do, Harry." The blonde whispered back, and was so close to him now but was less angry. "I do not want a secret relationship, that cannot work." Draco seemed so guilty now as he made him cry on his birthday, so he wiped the tears away with soft butterfly kisses on the boys cheeks. "What is it you propose to do? Me or secrecy without me?" He asked, he knew it was harsh but he had to know and had to know now. He couldn't live in secrecy with Harry at all.

"I-I can't live without you." Harry replied as his tears slowly came to a stop and he smiled up at the blonde comfortingly, more comforting for himself though. "Do you want to go to bed now, I'm not in the mood for drinking anymore. I just wanna stay with you tonight, as of next time we see them all they'll know." His words were clear answers to Draco's question as the boy slide off his cloak and walked up the stairs and into Harry's bedroom where the two snuggled in together on the bed and then fell asleep. Knowing eyes looked through the crack in the doorway, a flash of light and then he walked away with a large grin and a new picture.

**A/N: ** Sorry about that, but if you hadn't noticed the end part Sirius just took a picture of them spooning in nothing but their boxers. Hope that chapter was okay, I'm working on the next one but no hurry right? Please review! Thanks!


	12. What's To Come

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling has such an imagination, I don't. Guess who created the characters and theme?

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N: **/2/2/2/ you reviewed my first chapter and this is my response to you; I did not say that for people to review back to me that! I said that because I, like almost every other living being on this planet, and very self-concious and think EVERYTHING I do isn't perfect enough! Don't go around insulting me like that when you have no idea how self-concious I am, some people may consider it a problem you know...at least I dont think I'm perfect a know everything! I'm sorry, I had to say that and defend myself against you and by doing so if I lose you as a reviewer and/or reader, I don't care because I have a wicked temper and don't put up with people judging me the way you did! I said what I thought and that was from the heart/mind or whatever!

Sorry about that everyone else! Hope you didn't mind that, but please I would like some more constructive critism if it doesn't involve insulting me. I love hearing things from reviews that suggests something is wrong, it only helps me to become a better writer, right? Sorry about that little riff of mine, please read and review and enjoy! This chapter is basically when the two measure out how much they trust each other, and they read the letter Hermione gave Harry! Gets antsy

Draco: Good Lords, have you ever seen someone with so much anger heating off them one minute and such a loony grin plastered on their face the next?

Harry: Nope. Only you darlin'. Only you...

**_Chapter Twelve:_**

**_What's To Come_**

The two were rested together in the basement on the couch, Harry laying down with his back squished against the back on the couch, Draco pushed up against his front as their legs were entangled and their fingers interlocked down inbetween their bodies somewhere, they're other hands rested on each others hip and chest. Silver eyes were out of sight as his eyes were closed, but the emerald stay clamped open as he surveyed the one before him. "Do you trust me?" He asked after moments of nothing but the sound of the drier.

"What?" Draco's voice was sharp but sleepy as he flickered his eyelids open and then rumbled a lump in the back of his throat. he moved his hand from Harry's shoulder and ran it up and down his cheek lightly before resting it on his neck now.

The brunette didn't react at all to the touches he was getting and seemed to shrug them off. "_Do you trust me_?" He demanded more firmly and with malice wrapped around his voice and words that escaped his mouth which was set in a thin-line and his voice and expression was as cold as stone. The blonde had never seen Harry like this, it was almost terrifying actually.

Pushing himself as far away as the laws of gravity would allow him to, until he fell off the couch of course, he stared at Harry confusedly. "Oh, Harry. Why are you simply crazy? Of course I trust you, love, till the end of the world." Draco whispered after a moment or so with a strangeled chuckle. Something dark loomed over his boyfriends eyes and they became black as the pits of hell and began to flare with anger.

Standing up from the couch he looked down at the boy who followed suit and stood up also, but his stance was menacing, scary, piss yourself scary we're talking about! "Foolish mortal, why should you trust someone so ignorant? I will only push you further into the darkness, your fate is only death with this one. Leave and scurry back to your loyal Father, he is doing what is right! Come back to the Dark Lord where you are supposed to be." Harry's voice was no longer his, it was drawled, deep, raspy and sadisitc.

Walking himself into the moving drier, Draco then reached out and closed the distance between him and the brunette with his hand which touched his face lightly and then slapped him hard across his cheek, leaving a red mark. That did it. Harry's eyes changed back to the normal emerald ones, his face frowned as his shaking frail hand went up toward where he had been slapped. "H-Harry? W-what happened?" Draco spluttered and moved slowly toward him but was roughly pushed away as the other teenager walked to one of the beat up chair and sat down with his head buried in his hands.

"Draco, there is something else I have to confess to you. I thought this would never happen again, well at least not when you were around." He whispered slowly, his voice slightly crackled and very deranged it seemed. "Voldemort is somewhat of a Mage, or a Witch, or whatever you want to call someone who does Black Magic. That's how he does his dirty work, the best Mage in the entire universe, and obviously the darkest. Being a Mage is very, very rare. When he tried to kill me when I was younger, leaving me with this scar," Harry pointed illy up to his forehead. "He also left me with many of his Dark Powers inside of me. This scar is a connection of sorts between us two Mage's, he can take control over my body if I lose myself too much, or when I'm sleeping he can send me dreams or accidently send me visions. I hate it. That was what just happened, he took over my body." He was silent, Draco moved over to the couch and sat down, contemplating all of this. "I'm so sorry." Harry's voice was prickled in what seemed to be tears.

It was a silence that could've killed them both off if it weren't for the blonde. "What are you sorry for? It is not like you meant for any of this to happen! Stop doing this to yourself...blaming everything on yourself! And plus, just because you kept one ill-fated secret from me does not mean you have to be sorry for that!" Draco's words of ill-fated were a bit of an understatement at the moment.

The brunette still had emerald eyes instead of those dark black molten ones when his body was posessed, but they were filled with anger. "That bastard could've hurt you, Draco! Don't you see how dangerous it's to be with me? For once, I agree with Voldemort that you should go back to your Father! Staying with me, everyone that has ever stayed with me ends up dead or worse in some way or another!" He growled, now standing with fists clenched tightly by his sides.

The blonde stood also now, just as angry but deep in thought too. "What, what about Sirius! He has stayed with you ever since the beginning of this big war, has he not? He is still alive and kicking!" Draco was equally angry now, his eyes simply stone cold and silver daggers. "Why are you trying to push me away like this? I can protect myself, and I will hear NOTHING more of you trying to push me away of a way to protect me. Get it? **_nothing_**." He left no room for argument, that was for sure.

Once more, silence. They both still stood staring right hard and angry at each other, into their eyes. Emerald crashed into silver violently like waves died on the shore until the brunette slowly made a move and sat back down on the couch, his boyfriend following but sitting a little ways away so he could pull his legs up and sit cross-legged. "So...besides the bad stuff which is posession and visions, nightmares too...you are a mage then? You can like, do magic and stuff?" Draco asked, trying to bring back up the conversation but only in a light tone.

Shuffling around with his own hands in his lap, Harry took a little longer than he should've to respond. "Yeah, but only Black Magic so it ain't no good. I can like give people nosebleeds or make them do funny stuff, or harm them just by lookin' at them. But if I trully feel hatred for someone, which I have to watch out for, if my hatred and anger bubbles over when they're near me...that kinda...sorta...kills 'em." The brunette was ashamed of this, but he had no idea how much power he held in his hands! Apparantly he was trained how to use his Dark Gifts against Voldemort, so he could use them well. Yet to every Dark there was a Light so somewhere in this boy was good magic, all he had to do was train.

Draco shared this information with his significant other and frowned when the reaction was; "No. I've tried. Guess I'm meant to be - evil and sadistic. Your Father would _love _the true me, wouldn't he?" Harry said emotionless, which made the blonde wince lightly.

"Do you trust me?" Draco asked after a while, when he let the little comment about his Father slide down the back of his mind. The answer he recieved was something along the lines of his own which comforted him in someway. "What is coming for us in the future Harry?" He whispered, he was deep in thought now and so was his better half.

"Death. Life. I think personally death for me, maybe even for you how much I hate to admit it but I'll do anything in my power to prevent either of those things from happening. Plus, death will also touch Voldemort's skin before it dares go near mine! I promise that to myself, and to you as a witness." Harry's voice was venomous. "Who really knows what comes next? The evil sadistic bastard could have anything up his sleeve, he could be right outside the door, or under the stairs even though I'd sense his aura." He commented dryly, and stifled a cough with his right hand.

The taller teenage boy seemed to become excited at this sentence and his whole body and senses perked up completely. "So you can see auras? What is mine like? I mean, what colour." He smiled hopefully and nudged his smaller boyfriend who seemed to be cowering in the corner of the couch, wishing not his magical abilities to be the center of attention. It was enough that he was the supposed saviour of the world, now this from his very boyfriend? Horrid.

It took the brunette a few minutes of staring but when he blinked his eyes he looked a bit unsure about answering his question. When a playful nudge was very hard in his ribs, he winced and answered. "Pure. Pure...white. I could hardly see it, it was like blended into your skin!" Harry burst out into laughter and clutched at his ribs as he attempted to see the aura again, but didn't succeed as he was laughing to hard. Once calmed down he recieved a smack in the arm and a raised eyebrow that just waited for an explaination. "It means that you are pure of heart, soul, body, and well mind too. You know what needs to be done, but you don't know why or anything. You're confused, you know what you have to do though and that's a lot better then what mine always is. See, peoples auras change depending on their mood and what is going through their minds." Harry said helpfully and laid a hand on the blonde's knee and rubbed his leg lightly before smiling sweetly up at him.

"Okay. Sounds about right." Draco replied and placed his hand overtop of the other ones and held it tightly, their fingers interlaced now. "If you do not mind me asking, what is yours at the time being?" He curiously asked and looked like a five year old with the curiousity on his face and the slight dip of confusion that really retorted his entire facial features.

Harry gulped, visibly gulped but hesitated only lightly. He hated having secrets from Draco. "Ebony black. It always is." He stated firmly and that seemed to scare the blonde slightly. "Means I know what's to come weather I want to or not. I'm the exact opposite of you, don't know what to do, have no pure intentions either but I chose different from what my soul tells me to do. You see, since my aura is always black that is my soul telling me and prying at me that I'm evil and I was made to do evil things and possibly _help _Voldemort. My mind is stronger though, and it chooses to be good, and to fight this damned war with the Light side! Still my actions may be pure, my intentions are not and I am never confused and I know what is to come. Hopefully you'll fill in there and actually make the decisions of what to do. I was never a good decision maker." Harry conversationally said and gestured randomly with his free hand a bit, all the gestures having nothing to do with his words making him look completely insane.

"Well," Draco began after a moment of silence, which was needed to gather their own thoughts. "At least if we work to gether everything will not be black and white anymore, we can make shades of grey now Harry." His voice was at first unsure and saw the brunette open his mouth to argue, but a white silky finger was put there to silence him. "Together." He then giggled at the how conversation, and the situation. It made him laugh for some reason. Not too long later, Harry joined in and the two fell into fits of giggles and laughter, curled up on the couch and clutching their sides and with tears of enjoyment streaking down their cheeks.

**A/N:** Short, sorry and I think my other one is going to be short as well but I'm not too sure about that right about now. Now I am going to "review" all of my reviewers...if that makes sense...(And yes I am starting with my very very VERY first one!)

Sapphire Ookami - Does it look good, are you reading more? I need to inquire this answers!

**Yana5** - (For both Chapters you reviewed) - I know, aren't they so cute together! Squee!

**meowfairy** - I'm luvin it! Sorry as soon as you said that, I thought of McDonalds and had to go grab some fries!

**Rika-San** - (Giggles) Thanks for the enthusiasm, when you said that I almost peed myself! Yes, I was both scared and found it quite hilarious. Thanks! (Is the chapter button there yet! Damn button always running away from me!) (For the second review): Umm...what baby thing?

**fudgebaby** - Are ya still waiting for the next chapter? I will get right on that! (Salutes)

**Letifer** - (Does the exact same as above)

**Lila** - I think I already answer your questions...thanks for reviewing anyway!

**Dracos and Harrys lover** - You too, i answered your questions so begone with you! Im kiddin, im kidding! I'm just going over everyone's review and thanking them and so...thanks?

**DARKMARKLV** - I'm just starting to read one of your stories now (Sorry that i didn't get around to it sooner) And so far, i'm luvin' it! (Goes out for more fries)

**sakura blossoms4** - Short and sweet, i love it! Thank you!

**DARKMARKLV** - Again...lolz. Well, I think it's not cute - but adorable! And yes, Voldemort will be in this story. Next chapter too I think!

**Jamie** - I'm keeping up the "sweet work" and you'll soon find out what's up ahead! ;)

**Rika-San** - Thank you very much! That really boosted up my writing abilities? Writing Ego? i dunno, but it did something! Axel? Oh yes, you will find out about him near the end! Stay with me!

**HarryPotterSweetie** - Thanks! Tell your friends thanks for getting you to read too!

**lunarolivian** - Yeah, it is a bit rushed? Oooh well...what's done is done!

**Some Random Reviewer** - I know, it seemed unnatural for me at first but now...so natural! The only thing I read!

**MimiTaylor** - I'm enjoyed that you're enjoying it!

**draconisharry** - I love Peterborough too, how do you know about Peterborough! (Gets all scared and worried)

THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS, IF I MISSED ANY OF YOU I AM SO SO SORRY! HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY AND I'LL GET RIGHT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! BYE!


	13. Oscuro Guia

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Enough said?

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N: **I thought I'd give you a little bit of information on the Dark Lord so welcome to the before of the annitiation of one Lucius Malfoy. Enjoy . . .

Draco: A bit of a melodramtic, do you not agree?

Harry: Wipes a tear away This chapter is so depressing! Runs to the girls washroom to bawl

Draco: Umm...okay then!

**_Chapter Thirteen:_**

**_Oscuro Guia_**

It was late at night, probably past midnight, but no one here cared for the time, they were too nervous. Everyone stood around in black cloaks and with the hoods hiding their faces so it was quite impossible to tell whom was who, but that didn't matter either. They all stood in a large circular room that was wood-floored but nothing else was in it besides a stone alter and needles of some sort. Then, smack center in the middle of the room was a very tall skinny man with glaring red eyes and the most elaborate cloak of them all. This was, of course Lord Voldemort.

"Tonight, in exactly an hour we shall initiate one Lucius Malfoy. We must prepare." Lord Voldemort spoke with a small slither it seemed, like a snake almost. "Crabbe, Goyle, as you two seem to have a close relationship with Malfoy you will to the important parts of the ceremony. Crabbe, ready the needles now. Goyle, speak with Malfoy of the Rights and get him prepared. He's in the third dungeon." He snapped the orders out wtih pure venom and two very young, and just barely intiated Death Eaters got right to it.

As Crabbe readied the needles on the alter, Goyle took of his hood as he bowed to his Master and exited the room quickly in long quick strides. Moving clumsily down to the third dungeon, he knocked upon the door and then entered when there was no answer. A young looking Lucius Malfoy sat on the edge of the bed, he looked a lot like Draco would in the future. "Lucius, you're to be intiated soon. Are you nervous?" Goyle mumbled as he sat down beside his friend and placed his hand on his back in a comforting manner.

"What do you think, Goyle? Of course I am nervous!" Lucius snarled back at him as he rose from the bed now and began to pace the room. "I hardly know anything of The Dark Lord! What is his background? What is his reason? Father will not tell me, he said when the time is right someone else will." The blonde man then grinned and rounded on his friend. "Dear old friend, tell me the answers which I seek!" His voice was demanding, and him being in a higher position then Goyle, it all had an advantage.

Fumbling around with his fingers, he slowly began to answer. "Our Lord was only the age you are when he became a Dark Mage, his powers grew strong and he grew vengeful! He wished to rid the world of all those unworthy of living in his eyes, such as the poor and weak! He wanted and always will want many of the great worldly posessions that are, on display at museums, or hidden in vaults. Our Lord wants those to be used instead of studied, most of them have a power like no other Mage can posess unless they posess the posessions! Yet when he began his search for them, and began plotting to steal them another very powerful Mage, Albus Dumbledore, created an army as The Dark Lord had done. Dumbledore was trying to stop him from stealing those things, he was like a protector of the posessions of magic. What else do you want to know, Lucius?"

Goyle spoke quickly and was looking this way and that as if an invisible force was going to jump out of nowhere and attack him. "What is this about an unknown prophecy that I have heard of?" He curiously asked, he had stopped pacing now and was leaning on the door frame with his hands in his pockets. He quickly corrected his aweful posture and stood stark straight in the middle of the doorway.

"No one knows, not even Our Lord. All we know is that it concerns him and someone else. He has yet to find it, though." Goyle murmured through his teeth, his round face giggled as he spoke as he was quite the over-weight teenage boy of seventeen years. Lucius then resumed his pacing, as his hand darted up to his face and rubbed his temples in confusion.

"Where does his name come from?" He qestioned and this was an important question to him, he would wonder it day and night back at his manor in London. "_Oscuro Guia_." Goyle responded, that was a nickname for Voldemort Lucius had heard his Father speak before. "It means Dark Guide, like He is the guide of the dark ones, the ones in the shadows, or it could mean he guides the unknown prophecy so it comes true. Who knows? From Oscuro Guia comes Dark, and that made up Dark Lord. Voldemort, well his true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle as you know, so he rearranged the letters a bit and voila that is where Voldemort comes from! Now, anymore questions because you have to get ready and into your attire!" Goyle worriedly replied, Lucius was in plain tight jeans and a frumpy tee-shirt, he was not ready to be intiated for sure!

Everyone was mumbling something under their breaths as he stood on one side of the alter, Voldemort on the opposite with Crabbe on the right side of Lucius with the needle. "Will you follow me to death, through-out eternity?" Voldemort was asking and all the answer were a simple, 'yes'. They were usual questions that Malfoy would've guessed would be asked and he answered quickly and without hesitation to all of them. "Will you order and obey only me, Your Lord?" This was a problem and it took a little longer for him to answer.

Lucius remembered back to when his Father was giving him a lesson after he had disobeyed to do something. _"Malfoys never obey or order anyone other than family! I am your Father, dammit Lucius! I will have none of this attitude nonesense so get your act together and do what I say! And do not listen to that Mr. Hubble, we don't abide by anyone's rules but are own!"_ It was a harsh and physical lesson to be learned, but now that had to be forgotten.

"Y-yes." His teeth chattered and suddenly the entire room felt freezing as his cloak was rolled up just passed his albow and Crabbed smiled bleakly through the darkness of his hood at him. The needle was brought down to his forearm as the Dark Mark was tattooed on there, for eternity. Lucius couldn't remember when he had started crying but at least they were silent tears.

After the initiation all he wanted to do was go back to his manor and show his Father how brave he was to actually go through with his wishes! But he was stopped leaving by none other than Lord Voldemort himself, the rest of the Death Eaters had cleared home already by now. "Malfoy. Don't be afraid of me, or of this. It'll all work out for you, and I forgive you." He said with a cold tone still.

"Forgive me for what, my Lord?" Lucius replied confusedly and felt his face being taken into the Mage's cold thin bony hands with a hard grip that made his breath hitch and his eyes snap close as if he were to die right then and there. The Dark Lords hands ran down to his neck and held a tight grip there, cutting off all air, choking his new Death Eater.

Lord Voldemort tightened his grip and then thrust him on the ground. "For having a son that will betray me, and yourself even! For associating with the enemy!" Voldemort's voice was booming, and Lucius understood some of this. Mage's could see into the future if they had that certain ability, he wondered what Voldemort saw that made him so angry.

"Excuse me, but - " He was cut off abrutly. "Not only associating with the enemy, but for loving Harry Potter my number one enemy." Voldemort growled and heard Lucius whisper something about Lily and James Potter being engaged or there being no Harry Potter. "They are to have a son, and from what my Inner Eye has told me, that son will be the bane of my existance. Along with your own son." He spat at him but made no movement to leave him along yet.

The blonde seventeen year-old was shivering madly, would his own son that was unborn yet disobey him? "Please, sir. What else did you see?" Lucius knew it was a risky question, but he wanted to take his chances with it.

The taller man spoke a little softer now as he turned away and began to walk towards the dungeons. "I saw nothing else." Voldemort muttered and with a swish of his cloak he was gone, leaving a cowering Lucius to ponder things unmoving on the floor. And he didn't move, afraid he would be scorned for it. He lay there, thinking all about what his new Master had said.

Something then clicked in his brain and made him almost throw-up. "My son...in love with the enemy...enemy is Harry Potter. My son is going to be gay!" Lucius Malfoy screamed, knowing no one was around to hear him. Seeing as he was a very large homophobic person, the Death Eater stayed mortified on the ground for a little longer until standing up and moving toward the exit of Voldemort's Manor.

_I will stop at nothing to prevent everything that Lord Voldemort has told me he saw. Everything! No son of mine will be gay! _Lucius then called a taxi-cab and drove home to his manor still in shock. _Oscuro Guia, I am your follower forever._ Somehow that thought itched its way into the teenagers mind, and he felt comfort in that he could cower behind Osucro Guia for his entire life, he had a protector, he had someone to show him the way! He had someone that would act like a second Father to him, in a way. This comforted Lucius Malfoy greatly.

**A/N:** Just had to let you know some of that information so, hope you liked it! If there are any grammical errors, I'm sorry! Please review! And yes, Voldemort will come a few more times in this story! Are yah excited? Muahaha! (Goes to plot evil Voldemort chapter plans). Oscuro Guia, is Spanish by the way:) Bye!


	14. A Real Date

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Enough said?

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N: **I feel terrible, I said I'd show you the letter like two chapters ago and I didn't! So if it isn't in this one, then it will be in the following one, I promise! Well, here you are and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Draco: Never make promises you cannot keep!

Harry: (Screams) I have FAITH IN YOU! You can do it, write the letter! (Pounds on desk)

Draco and Myself: (Back away slowly, then run).

**_Chapter Fourteen:_**

**_A "Real" Date_**

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Harry scowled at his reflection as his hands and a brush tugged furiously at his unruly hair. He eventually gave up and looked over his attire; A forest green light tee-shirt that was unbuttoned halfway done and that revealed a white tank-top underneath. Long tight fitting jeans with the faded look and the occational tear here and there (it was the style) and his nicest pair of white running shoes. "No self-rightous straight guy would wear those jeans. The town will talk!" Sirius exasperately chuckled under his breath as he stood behind his godson and put his hands on his shoulders.

Growling the teenage boy took out a fag and lit it in frustration then took a long drag followed by a sigh of relief from the cigarette. "Dammit, Padfoot! Why won't my hair _o-bey!_" He tapped his foot impatiently as his godfather began to play around with the brunette locks.

"Well, kiddo blame Prongsy for that." There came a slight pause which was devasting, thankfully he continued. "Why are ya all worked about seeing your precious boyfriend tonight?" Sirius asked as he harshly tugged at a rather mean area of the boys hair, making the younger yelp in pain. The man now prepared a straightening iron, getting it warmed up to try and fix the unruly hair.

Swallowing as Harry finished off his cigarette, he looked at his godfather's curious reflection and looked into those grey fathomless eyes. "This is our first _real _date! As Draco says." He mumbled and finished off his cigarette and then put it out in the sink and then leaned heavily on the counter as the straightening iron was brought up to his hair and his godfather began to work his magic. "You see, to him a date is never a date until you go out for a nice dinner, a movie, and then I have to walk him home and say something really corny! He said he wouldn't talk to me if I didn't, so I had to agree but then after I did agree he told me how important this is to him and how where he came from in Paris after a date is was extremely exclusive. He scared the living shit outta me with all that stuff! _And _I have to do something romantic for him because he said he was doing something for me!" Harry explained thoroughly and then grumbled and flung his head backwards in anger which only resulted in burning his own scalp, he howled in pain now. "I'm a mess, Sirius!" He resulted in leaving it at that.

Rolling his eyes, the elder man played around with the air some more, straightening it as much as he could and he laughed at the boys nervous state of mind. "You look fantastic, you'll hair will behave for tonight since I'm fixing it up, but no smoking on the date!" Sirius reached into the tight jeans pockets and took out the package of cigarettes and threw them on the countertop, making the boy groan. "Also, compliment him a lot and you will really get something in return. Believe me." He began to smirk as he remember any of the past dates he had been on, then he chortled to himself. "Bring him his favourite kind of flowers and maybe some chocolates, because we both know he's a choco-holic. There's nothing to it, Lil' Prongs, and then just enjoy yourself and no you're not aloud going there on the motorcycle because you know how much he hates it." Sirius was definately a great godfather, no real Father would say stuff like this, a real one would say how to keep his hands off, don't say things you don't mean, and stuff like that. That's why Harry loved Sirius when it come down to it.

"Thanks, Siri. You don't know how much this means to me, would you mind picking up some flowers and chocolates then when you're done with my hair?" Harry asked hopefully and got a nod in return, his godfather was grateful to have a godson like this because it felt as though he were reliving the old days. "Right, now there's one more thing to decide and then I'm all set!" He jumpled, and began to rap the counter to let out his nerves a bit. "Should I wear cologne, even though Draco always says he loves my natural smell maybe he's just saying that to be nice?" Harry was speaking to no one in particular, more to himself though.

"No cologne, deoderant though. We all know you get bad B.O sometimes." Sirius was joking but that only worried Harry a lot more than he was already worried, it made the elder man almost fall over in laughter.

- -

Waiting at the front door of the large Malfoy Manor, Harry was grateful that their date was on a night that Lucius and Narcissa were out on a small business trip, leaving their son all alone because he didn't want to have to deal with the two parents who would probably not approve. They hardly knew of their relationship and for some reason Draco wanted it to stay that way.

Coming down the large staircase like the Belle of the Ball, the blonde walked slowly and at ease, he wore a very nice and extremely tight shiny silvery shirt that matched his eyes, and it was unbuttoned a bit so you could see his collar bones a bit and the top of his chizled chest. His pants were some sort of black material and only a bit tight, but more on the loose and comfortable side. He looked simply stunning, and his pale blonde hair seemed to gleam under any kind of light.

The two stood before each other, completely speechless with the others appearance. "I-I brought you lilies, your favourite. And of course chocolate." Harry added quickly and handed the bouquet of different coloured lilies to Draco who took and admired them before handing them off to the butler with orders to put them on his vanity with water and in the most elaborate vase they could find. Then the pale blonde took the chocolates and told the butler to hide them under his pillow, only after Draco snuck a few into his mouth that was.

"Good for you, Harry, and thanks of course." Draco also added in and both of them smirked broadly and then embraced and kissed lightly on the lips. "Now my present is well, I'm buying dinner and our way into the theatre. You get the popcorn." The blonde ordered sternly, he had definately been on these date things before as he was so calm and relaxed and seemed to know what he was doing and who did what and everything, Harry however was the complete opposite.

Both left the Malfoy Manor and then once they were off the lot and moving toward the downtown area, holding hands, they began to talk. "You look pulchritudinous, simply radiant." Harry commented, he had actually looked up those words in the thesaurus before coming to Draco's, the blonde seemed mildly amused and placed a kiss on his companions cheek for the compliment.

"Well you certainly look high-class and handsome yourself tonight too. How did you get your hair like that?" He asked, referring to the mass of black hair that was actually neatly on his head and it was somewhat straight and looked like a nice shag, but the bad thing was it went right in front of the boys eyes. "I like it the other way, only because it does not go in front of your eyes. So either cut your hair or leave it. Either way, you look adorable." Draco safely added and smiled down at the shorter boy.

The boys went into a fancy little Italian Bistro and almost immediately did they both ordered their food, it seemed both were familiar with the place. So waited for their food and sipping their drinks by the candle-lit dinner, Harry decided to finally start up the conversation which they should have had a while ago at his birthday party. "I know I shouldn't have, but I brought this with me and instead of me explaining it, why don't you just read it." Harry apted and took out said letter from Hermione and handed it over to the curious blonde boy who took it and unfolded the piece of paper and looked down at the hand-written letter and began to read it in his mind.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**First things first, Happy 18th Birthday dear Harry! It's been almost an entire year since we "abandoned" you and I feel so completely terrible about it. You know that I will always be here for you, and so will Ron even though he doesn't act like he will, and we both love you like we always did. No matter what happened in the past, we are still your best friends forever and remember that pact that we made? The pact that said we would be together forever, in our hearts and by your side physical, well that pact still means the world to Ron and I, but he's too stubborn to voice it. **_

_**That pact was made not long before we stopped being friends which I take all the blame for. I feel utterly horrid! We had no right to leave you like that just because you saw so many people die, just because you killed people in order to save us during those battles! All you ever did was kill whenever that person endangered one of us, you came to the rescue and you saved our lives! In return we decided to see you for what you were on the outside, a killer. I'm not saying you are, you are everything besides that! You're like our guardian angel, and even after we shuned you, you still saved us once again in the last battle that was little under a year ago! You are the purest of hearts, Harry dear, how we didn't see that or how we let you slip through our grasp I am unsure. **_

_**So on this day I'd like to say I'm sorry, and I say this for both Ron and I and we only want to see you happy. We have been talking deeply, the two of us, and we miss you, and we want to be friends again. Not the kind of friends that pass each other in the hallway and quickly smile, only so that the other person sees and no one else does. We want to be friends as we were before, together at every possible minute of our lives, me yelling at you and Ron for not completing your homework, or for skiving off classes just so you could spend more time gossiping about students, or talking at the football game last night! What happened to that friendship? Because I know it just didn't die inside of us, it was just buried deep under thicks layers of jealousy and us being scared of things that we needed time to get over. **_

_**Now that time has passed, we're over everything that we had against you, we only feel love for you and fear of the fact that you might get hurt in the Dark Times to come. Ronald and I will fight by your side, no matter if you take our friendship back or not. During the next battle against Death Eaters and Voldemort, we will be there. **_

_**Love From, **_

_**Hermione. **_

_**P.S. I never got the chance to say that I'm sorry about Cedric. Sorry. **_

Folding the letter back up and giving it back to the other boy, who slipped it into the tight jeans pocket thier food had arrived and the two didn't start to eat yet. This was to be dealt with first before having a delictible plate of expensive gourmet pasta. "You should take it back, their friendship I mean." Draco commented and then picked up his fork and began to eat slowly with those small nibbles he always does. Harry followed suit and was as polite as he could be, he knew he was going to take back their friendship sometime or another, probably the next time he saw them even though it would be quite an awkward visit. "Also, I am sorry about Cedric too."

He had never voiced that apology on how Harry watched one of his very good friends, Cedric Diggory, die at the hands of Voldemort just because they were watching movies late at night at his own house. The brunette felt tears in the back of his eyes but he pushed them back, he didn't want to ruin this night. So he nodded sympathetically and then slowly ate the delicious meal with a blank mind.

- -

After dinner, which was fabulous, they made their way to the movie theatre to watch the movie _The Skeleton Key_ which was the perfect pick since it was a good movie, and a scary one too so both boths could cower at the scary parts and cling onto each other. It became clear through-out the movie when Draco screamed when every girl in the audience did too, that he was the girl on this date definately. Everything seemed to be going quite smoothly as they talked about the movie and Harry reenacted the scariest parts as they moved past the dark park late at night, scaring the hell out of his companion.

"Okay, okay!" Harry gave up as he was pummelled furiously by the freaked out blonde. "I'll stop, I promise!" He loudly said, protesting to the continuous hits he was recieving. After a nice silent walk home, the both of them ended up on the front door step of the Malfoy Manor one last time. It was an awkward silence as Harry's hand messed up his hair out of habit, he grimaced as he remember there was gel in it.

They leaned in toward each other, unaware of two happy grey eyes watching them from across the street, and their lips crashed together and they began to suck and bit greedily at each other's lips. It was a search for dominance, as Harry sucked hard on Draco's lower lip only to be nibbled on his top and eventually the brunette gave up and moaned into the others mouth and gave him the upper-hand. Their tongue's played together mostly inside Harry's mouth, exploring, testing, tasting, it was wet and very sensual.

Pale hands ran down the others backside and landed on his rear end and squeezed which rewarded him with a moan as tan hands became tangled in his perfect hair and wrapped around his neck, pulling them closer together. The blonde stopped first and grabbed the hand of the brunette and hauled him into the Malfoy Manor as those two would most likely be up all night snogging and then it will end in either a trip to the bathroom or (To be blunt) both of them sucking each other off. The second one was happily the choice that was taken as the two waddled quickly into the house, lust in the air could be cut with a knife.

All the events on the Malfoy's porch were taken in by Sirius Black and he chuckled to himself and said aloud. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, Lil' Prongster." He laughed and walked inside his own house and up to his bedroom to get a decent nights sleep with dreams of a certain red haired lady named Marielle. The two inhabitants of Twelve Grimmauld Place had quite a wonderful night, on both ends.

**A/N:** Hope the letter was okay! Please Review, it'll make me very happy! How do ya think Harry's first real date went? I'd say it was pretty good! Now about Marielle and Derrick, I know you don't know what they look like or anything but a little more about their appearance and about them will be explained in later chapters I think, I hope. Also, I hope the letter wasn't _too _needy sounding on Hermione's behalf, oh well! Any grammical errors, I'm sorry for! Thank you, and review please!


	15. Club Glo

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like J.K Rowling? Do I act like her? Do I speak like her? Do I write like her? No. No. No. No. So I am not her, but this is hers.

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N:** Since Sirius' birthday is never mentioned, I decided to make it August 18th so I hope you're happy with that. Now, time for a little bit of clubbing! (Gets on her micro-mini-skirt and belly top, followed by Draco wearing the exact samething and a very disheveled Harry).

Harry: You two are bloody mental. Especially you Draco, what the hell are you doing wearing a mico-mini!

Draco: Hey! My ass looks very good in micro-mini's, thank you very much!

**_Chapter Fifteen:_**

**_Club Glo_**

August 18th, it was one of those scorching hot but cloody summer days. Everyone was gathered thankfully in the air-conditioned house as they were before for Harry's 18th birthday party. It seemed a lot alike besides the fact that definate clubbing would happen that night. The same guests arrived also, save The Dursley's.

They were all well into cake when Harry couldn't bare the fact of being with Draco for hours and not being able to touch him, kiss him, caress him, speak to him the way they did when they were alone, and do all that couple stuff they always did, or even joke around about their own bad qualities only to be ended in a small playfuly nudge to the ribs. He couldn't stand it any longer! So he dropped his fork and abandoned the dessert without another thought and reached to his left side of himself and took the surprised face into his hands and captured his mouth. Everyone stared as the kiss deepened, Ron noisly left the room only to be quickly brought back by Hermione when the boys detached themsevles finally.

Still silence, blanketed the room heavily until a chair screeched and a reddened Harry stood up straight and proud. "I have a confession to make." He whispered and people about the table grumbled in agreement that explaining would be good. "Draco and I have been dating for quite a while now, since beginning of summer actually. And," Harry paused and took a deep breath to muster up his courage as everyone was intent on hearing what was next as he turned to the swollen lipped boy on his left and directed this to him. "And I love you, Draco." His voice dropped to a whisper when everyone turned to the stunned blonde to await his answer.

It was like a soap opera, and a very good one that should be on PayPerView. "I love you as well, Potter you insufferable git!" He burst out and embraced the shorter man and had no reason to let go. That was until Hermione touched both of their shoulders lightly and suggested that Harry and him come to the living room with her and a green looking Ron to discuss important matters, the adults were still watching this like a television show.

They sat silently for a moment, the three of them with Draco and Harry sharing the armchair in the living room (One on top of the other) as their love was just confessed they couldn't stop staring deep into each others eyes and giggling, or blushing before turning away then looking straight back to do the same all over again. Hermione and Ron sat side-by-side on the couch holding hands and giving each other uneasy, and disgusted on Ron's behalf, looks.

"I also want things to go back to the way they were, as long as you two can deal with Draco and me being gay and totally smitten for him." Harry told the two of his former friends before they could say anything at all, the blonde boy underneath Harry chuckled lightly at his way of putting it and wrapped his arms around the boys whom sat on his lap, waist and held him tightly.

Hermione jumped off of the couch with joy and pryed (Literally) Harry out of Draco's grip and hugged him tightly as she began to kiss him all over his cheeks and mutter how sorry she was. Ron still sat there and leaned back on the couch and rolled his eyes as he then watched the blonde boy he hardly knew grumble and glare in a posessive way as the woman smothered his boyfriend. "Thanks mate, now it's not only me that's going to be buggered by her. I missed yeah." The redhead confessed shyly and stood up to be hugged by his newly restored friend.

Before letting go, the brunette gave the taller boy a large wet kiss on his forehead like he always used to and Ron looked shocked for a moment but couldn't help but burst out laughing as he remembered how much his good friend used to do that to the two of them. "I missed you both too, I thought I'd go mad since I've been a loner for almost a year thanks to the likes of you! If it weren't for Draco, I think I would be in that nice little place with the padded walls and white jackets." Harry joked and recieved a laugh from his friends, which he was thankful for that they could so easily get back to the way they were with simple words. That's how strong their friendship always was, they would be together until the end.

"Harry, please." Draco piped up as he stood from the armchair to move to the position beside his boyfriend and rolled his eyes down at him. "You are going to end up there anyway." He smirked evilly and got hit playfully on the arm, but surprisingly not by his lover but by Hermione who got weird looks from everyone. She only shrugged lightly and let it slide with everyone before they returned to hugs and kisses all around!

It took them about ten minutes to return to the party, all four of them were laughing loudly and talking about whatnot, mostly about what happened in their year apart from each other. They acted as if they were seperated because of the War and were just reunited, together at last! It felt amazingly good, especially to Harry who really needed friends right now besides Draco who just didn't seem to be enough.

All of the adults were happy to see Harry and Draco together and said they could definately see through their act last time at Harry's birthday (That was a complete lie because at Harry's birthday Draco was pissed). Mrs. Weasley wouldn't stop pestering them about how cute they were together but eventually all of the attention was turned back to the now 36 year-old man.

(**A/N:** Yes, Sirius Black is 36 years old and I think that is correct but if it's not well then at least I'm close enough! BTW-The main point of this chapter IS supposed to be about Harry and Draco confessing their love for each other, but I get a little carried away right about...now!)

"Thanks for coming Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid, Arthur, and Molly but now it's time for me and the kids, and of course you Moony, to go clubbing!" Sirius announed as the people he had mentioned weren't going clubbing began to leave after their farewells. Arthur and Molly stayed a moment longer though to protest about Ron and Hermione going to a club with Remus and Sirius but they would hear nothing of it. "C'mon, Molly it's my birthday and I want them to come! I'll take care of 'em! Well, Remmy here will!" Sirius was very excited now as he fixed his hair back into that ponytail and slung his arm around Remus' shoulders, the light brown haired man smiled merrily at his best friend.

Finally once Molly and Arthur had gone, Ron and Hermione began to comment on how they had never been into a bar and how they had to be nineteen and they were only eighteen. "Gods, calm down you too! I'm sure Draco could bribe his way in, but he looks old enough! Harry, Remmy, and I are like members at this club basically, and there whoever's a friend of us is definately welcome!" Sirius convinced them and they all piled into Remus' Volvo, it was a tight fit as Harry and Draco shared a seat in the back, not like they were complaining though as they were still muttering sweet nothings into each other's ears and staring off into the other's eyes lustfully.

They stopped in front of a night club called, _Club Glo_, and as Sirius told them Harry and Remus were very well known there along with himself. Ron and Hermione easily got in with the other three, Draco as well. Immediately Remus and Sirius hit the dance floors together, dancing up a storm with each other to the techno beat, and soon enough they were joined by quite a few girls admiring both of the men's handsome features that were shown by the strobe lights.

Hermione and Ron took a liking to the bar quickly, no they hadn't even had a single drink yet but as soon as they sat down there with Draco and Harry they were amazed at all the drinks they could have, and all the different colours they were, and how mostly the entire bar was electric blue and shinning brightly just like the disco lights were. There was no end of a song, the whole night there was one entire song of just techno.

" 'Arry! Good to 'ave you bake, it's been a little too long! Almost three months, I daresay!" A handsome looking bartender with the name tag John commented, and kissed Harry directly on the mouth and quickly. "Who are your chaps?" He asked cheerily well already fixing up a drink for said Harry, he didn't even have to say that he wanted an _Electric Wave_ which was a very weird assortments of strange drinks.

"This is Ron and Hermione, get them both well...something soft." Harry shrugged lightly at them and they shrugged back and nodded happily and then slowly moved their shoulders to the beat while awaiting their drinks whereas the brunette already had his. "This is my boyfriend Draco, the one whose fuming because you kissed me." He laughed after he said that while jabbing his thumb toward a yes, fuming Draco who had anger emenating off of him because of that simple kiss.

John seemed startled and then looked him over and passed two red coloured drinks to Ron and Hermione who sniffed it first off and then slowly took a sip, Hermione was reluctant and made a face but Ron almost chugged the entire thing down. "No need to worry, we're all good friends 'ere! 'Specially when it comes to our best customer, 'Arry! And for you four, it's on the house!" John gave Draco the same drink Harry had and then walked off with a lingering wink to the brunette as he did so to attend other customers.

After they finished off their drinks and got seconds, which was a bad thing for Ron and Hermione since it seemed they had never drank before in their lives and were already getting drunk, then there was Draco who was slightly tipsy and Harry who felt nothing unusual yet. "You come here way too often if everyone knows your name and gives you free drinks, and kisses you." The blonde cringed as he swallowed down his second drink and stood up from the barstool a little too quickly and almost wobbled over onto the ground, Harry caught him before he fell and almost in doing that, toppled over himself. Two _Electric Waves_ in both of their systems could result in quite a merry little night ahead.

Ron and Hermione were enjoying the bar the entire night so the other two teenagers left them and wandered out to the dance floor and drunkedly danced with each other. Not after twenty minutes did Draco feel the need to show off his dancing skills, despite his modifications because of the drinks, he was pretty good as his body moved beautifully to the beat of the music. Harry was even better so, a lot better so since he used to come to this place at least once, sometimes three times a week with Sirius and sometimes Remus.

After grinding most of the time, and moving very close together the two become very heated and started sweating and Draco complained about the bad techno music and told Harry of the best techno song ever. The brunette grinned slyly and walked up toward the DJ and muttered something in his ear, almost immediately did the song change to the song "Numa Numa". The blonde sloopily kissed his boyfriend thank you and after that song, the two retired from dancing and returned to Ron and Hermione who weren't even making sense with their words anymore and kept falling over on their barstools. John promised himself aloud to not allow them to have anymore drinks.

"John!" Harry yelled and the bartender finished with his customer, and got right to making the exact same drinks and brought them over, Harry paid and handed one to Draco. "Me shifts over, Kristina's taking over. Come back more often, okay Har?" John leaned over the countertop and kissed the brunette briefly on the lips and then licked his own suggestively but was quickly shooed off by an angry Draco.

Moments later as the two became more drunk even, Kristina a beautiful Hungarian dark skinned girl with dark brown hair and a curvy body walked over toward them and planted a very passionate kiss on Harry's lips, tongue and all. "Hey bud, calm down I know he's gay." Kristina added to Draco who was a little too drunk that he might've started a bar fight, but all he did was glare at Harry and then whip around in his barstool and he stalked off (More like toppled off) onto the dance floor.

Harry finished off his drink and ordered two more, knowing what the blonde was up to and waited for him to return. Draco soon did return, but only after he deeply kissed a random guy the way Kristina did to Harry just to get even. Harry said nothing when the blonde returned, a little more happier then in the manner he had left. The rest of the evening for those two was this; Drink, dance, drink, dance, drink, dance, etc.

Ron and Hermione's evening was just this; Drink, giggle, fall off stool, drink, giggle, fall off stool, repeat. Then was Sirius and Remus whom for the whole first half of the night danced and then the whole second half of the night drank. It was quite a hassle trying to get a cab home that night, thankfully Kristina helped them and that was the end of their very exciting club experience, even though they would highly doubt any of the events that happened the next morning.

- - -

Waking up he stretched his arms over his head, which he realized was throbbing hard and hurtfully, and then a sudden coldness struck him. His whole body was simply freezing cold and he looked down and realized his entire pale body was, well, naked. Turning over to his right and fearing what could be there he felt relief when it was only Harry. Draco yanked the covers off of him to notice that he too was naked. _Did we do it? I thought Harry had wanted to wait! But we were drunk..._ Draco's mind began to work but then he realized it was too early for this.

Harry soon awoke also and noticed this, he didn't think it was too early and began to flip out. "Well I've been drinking many of times, and I've never ended up in a position like this besides with John once..." He began to trail off into a story and then realized that the blonde was glaring angrily at him. "I mean, that doesn't matter!" Harry quickly said, blushing furiously. He would never be able to live that one down.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" A scream could be heard from downstairs, both boys hurried threw a blanket around themselves and made sure they were covered up from the hips down and then made their way down the stairs and into the living room. There was one Hermione Granger laying awake but almost dead on the couch and scowling at her boyfriend who was sitting up on the other end of the couch with a pounding headache. All of them had a pounding headache it did seem, well that much was normal. "I have the worst fucking headache ever! What the fuck did I have last night, and how much of it?" Ron complained and watched his girlfriend quickly stand up from the couch and mutter something about the bathroom before running towards there.

"Seems like I'm the only one that can handle alchohal, and you Dray. You okay?" Harry asked his boyfriend who simply nodded but made his way unnoticed into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of advil and took two himself, gave two to Harry, two to Ron, and two to Hermione when she came back in looking very pale.

Just then the two sitting on the couch in a sickly manner realized the attire the boys were in and Ron turned green. "I think I'm going to be sick." He mumbled and went to the bathroom Hermione had just come out of. Hermione blushed furiously and swallowed the advil and then laid down on the couch, exhausted and not wanting to deal with two naked friends right now.

Excusing himself, the brunette walked up the stairs as quick as he could and made his way into Sirius' room where he found two naked men in there with blankets and clothes thrown messily everywhere, this wasn't the first time he found Sirius and Remus like this after a night at the bar. "I think Draco and I had sex last night, how can I tell?" Harry asked nervously, biting his lower lip.

Remus slowly awakened and took the two advils Harry had brought up for him, Sirius slowly following suit. "Does your arse hurt? Does Draco's? If so, you are no longer a virgin with him. Hurray for Harry!" Sirius explained tiredly. "Mine don't hurt, does yours?" He curiously asked Remus who moved around a bit before wincing and looking at the other two occupants in the room, not embarassed or anything.

"Mine hurts like hell. Must of been nice, thanks for the fuck Sirius." Remus muttered and then buried his head in the pillow. Harry rolled his eyes, oh how many times has he heard this conversation? He then made his way back down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Draco was thankfully already making breakfast and he joined in, helping out a little bit. Hermione slowly entered the kitchen also and set the table.

In about ten minutes the four teenagers were seated at the table together, eating slowly and with a bucket beside each of their plates just in case, save Harry's and Draco's. "Does your - um - arse hurt?" Harry whispered into his blonde's ear, the boy couldn't help but burst out laughing, causing everyone to hit him hard because of their throbbing headaches.

After straightening himself up he definately replied. "No, thanks for paying attention to my arse though." Draco snickered and then returned to his meal, and the four of them quickly finished off about two jugs of Orange Juice, easy. Ron was making no attempt to talk as he had the largest hangover, but Hermione lifted his weary head up and was itched in curiosity.

"Where's Sirius and Professor Lupin?" She asked quietly and Harry looked up with a large smirk on his face as she always used Professor Lupin, even outside of school and during the summer, after a night of clubbing and getting drunk with him! She definately had problems, the brunette boy decided as he felt a soft pale hand on his upper thigh and he turned to see Draco (Who, by the way was still in a blanket but it was tightly wrapped around him, showing nothing) with the same curiousity on his face.

Harry, whom also still had the blanket tightly wrapped about him, looked at his friends. "Usually everytime we come home from Club Glo those two end up screwing each other and the morning after they like to cuddle a bit. No they're not together, or gay. Bisexual, maybe, but I don't know. They're just a couple of very close, good friends with benefits. I have seen them naked together in the same bed, way too many times then one could say is normal. If you'd like to go up there now, Sirius is probably walking around his room naked, trying to collect his clothes from last night so I don't recommend that, Remus is probably already ready for today's adventure of getting of an enormous hangover and being fucked seven ways to Sunday." Harry said in all one breath and then collected his plate, throwing it into the sink and then making his way to his bedroom to get clothes, shower, and get ready for the day of also getting of his large hangover.

"Ew!" Hermione squealed. "You've seen Professor Lupin naked? Ewwww!" She seemed so girly at the moment but everyone decided it was best to ignore her and just put on their faces of disgust of the thought of Sirius and Remus making love in the bedroom like bunnies. Draco, soon found this funny and chuckled as he followed Harry up the stairs to get ready also. A nice cold shower would do the trick.

Once both of them were up there and Harry was about to climb in the shower, the bloned questioned him. "No, we didn't do anything last night besides the things we've already done." Harry replied and then closed the shower curtains and let the very soothing cold water run down his naked body, waking him up and this was the way to get rid of a hangover. A nice, cool shower.

The rest of the day was spent laying around the living room, Remus made an appearance and was quickly leaving as he was getting weird looks from Hermione and Ron but Harry only seemed intrigued to talk about what happened last night. Draco called him a sex-maniac and then let the Professor make his escape. Not much longer later, Sirius came down and grudgingly said he was going to stay in his bedroom the rest of the day, he said nothing heals a headache like solitude. So it was just the four friends, two couples, together, talking lightly, laughing, and just being glad that they all had the previlage to be friends.

**A/N:** Now you can call me the miracle worker! Two chapters in one day! You have to be thanking and praising me now, 'eh? lolz! Ah, that thing with Sirius and Remus I just had to throw that in there, thought it would be fun. And No, Hermione and Ron weren't naked when they woke up because we can't have a house full of naked hangovers, now can we? Nope! Well, please review and tomorrow I think another chapter will be up by then. I think, but no promises are made! (Next chapter, the plot thickens! Dum, dum dum!)

**P.S.** No, Harry and John didn't do much of anything. They just had a little bit of fun one night after the club and just decided to get naked. Seriously. I know I'm a bad author for doing this but I don't feel the need to put it in my story. Draco and Harry had a conversation that day about John and Harry promised nothing happened, all they did was probably fool around a bit, but Harry promised he's never had sex with a boy. (Key words, with a boy!) Later on we'll learn more about their personal lives though, and by later on I mean...LATER ON! (Long time from now, sorry to keep you waiting though!) Please review!


	16. Don't Speak

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to say this! I guess 30, since there are thirty chapters! I do not own this!

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N:** This chapter takes place in first person, Severus Snape is the one to be in first person? Hope that makes sense and you understand what I'm saying. (P.S. Yes, a lot of swearing from here on in, I think).

Draco: When do we ever know what you are saying? (Looks at her angry face) Ma'am?

Harry: Oh, I hate that greasy git and shh! Don't yell, I still have a headache! (Pops some advil and hands it around again).

**_Chapter Sixteen:_**

**_Can't Speak_**

Standing admist that room was never a pleasent experience as I had my hood pulled over me, covering my face with complete shadows. Lord Voldemort stood in the center of the room, by that same old stone alter and his features were cold and unreadable, as always. I folded my arms tightly across my chest, but under my cloak so my bad posture couldn't be seen. Every other Death Eater, there were few of us since most of us had already been killed off during previous attacks in the War, or caught and put into prison.

"We have been in hiding too long! Too long have we seized to kill, and to seek out what is needed to be done! We know very well that we cannot get to the artifacts we need without killing off all of the enemies! That includes Saint Potter." Voldemort spat viciously as his Death Eaters quickly murmured in agreement, I however said nothing and only nodded for a quick moment as to not draw attention. "Only the few select Death Eaters will know when and where we are to firstly attack Potter, and at any cost you must kill him. Torture him. Destroy him!" His voice began to rise with anger, the Death Eaters boomed like the cronies they were. "After we kill him, the others will be simple." It seemed like that was the end of that Death Eater meeting as we had already quickly mourned the imprisonment of another low class Death Eater earlier in that evening.

I was thankful for it, this dungeon always creeped me out and it just was not I place I would fathom to be in more than once a week at the most. "My Lord, what if we fail to do so?" A high rank Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange to be exact, questioned as she put her hands on her hips and let her hood fall off her head. Lord Voldemort had a lingering respect for her courage and her attitude, and her beauty also which was why he had taken a liking to her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Voldemort drawled out with a slither of his tongue at the end as he walked over to her and placed his cold, damp hand on the side of her face and stroked her for a moment or two and then turned away and addressed the room in general now. "If we fail to do so, we attack the one he loves the most. I make it your duty, Bellatrix to find out whom that is." He then raised his hand slightly in the air and snapped his fingers together, which usually meant the meeting was over. "Meeting adjurned." Voldemort then walked towards Bellatrix Lestrange and they shared a silent conversation before she left the room with a smug smile upon her face, she was obviously not so faithful to her husband.

"Snape." Voldemort snapped, I had lingered a little longer than I should have. "I have heard some...rumors...about you that I wish aren't true." He sneered out slowly and I felt myself gulp but straighten up and lower my hood down to reveal my cold dark face, I felt rather sallow right now. "Are you still loyal to your Lord?" This was obviously no laughing matter right now, however I answer this question I knew some sort of punishment would result.

"Yes, of course I am My Lord." I replied quickly, with only little hesitation which unfortunately cost me my own very voice. Voldemort's slimy hand reached up from his robes and flicked out toward my throat and grasped it lightly. "You know I am a wonder in combat, I could make you drop down dead just by using two fingers on a certain spot on your throat. But for now, you losing your voice is good enough." Voldemort squeezed tightly around the middle of my windpipe and I heard something pope, I breathed deeply and in low shallow breaths when my throat was released.

I tried to speak up, but all that came from my mouth were small squeaking noises that was my vocal chords trying to form words to fall out of my mouth, nothing happened. Then I calmed myself, trying not to freak out, it was probably only temporary, a few days, maybe a week or two at the most. "Snape, you do know how to write don't you?" Voldemort slithered, it was a stupid question but I nodded in reply anyway as I stood straight now with My Lord circling me. "I'll just have to break those hands now, won't I?" He reached out and grasped both of my hands in his stronger ones and crunched them, literally with his powerful grip and then slammed them together against the stone wall behind us. He heard a satisfying few cracks from both hands which would ensure that most of my fingers, and just my entire hands were broken so there was no way I would be able to write.

Tears fought their way through my eyes but I held them back as I looked up at My Lord and smiled knowingly at him, he looked back in surprise and continued talking, releasing my hands now. "Seems you are loyal, aren't you? You let me do that and know you smile at me? Loyal you are. No apologies I am to make, I stand by my decision to cause you that pain." Voldemort sternly said and then excused me, as soon as I began my journey to Professor Dumbledore's quarters, I let tears slide down my cheeks.

- - -

Professor Dumbledore let me rest for a day, my hands all bandaged up with casts and my throat, well there was nothing he could do for my throat since the doctors at the hospital hadn't seen anything like it. I just drank a lot of fluids, and today was the day I had to go to that horrible Black house. There was an Order meeting there and I obviously have to attend, but I'm not going to like it, I'm not going to enjoy myself as I can't let any of my snarky comments out, I can barely open up my mouth!

"So it seems Severus can't tell us much, but I reckon Voldemort did this to him. Did he?" Dumbledore asked sweetly, I nod and roll my eyes lightly too. "Right, well there's nothing else we can do but wait until your throat or hands heal, depending on which first, so you can tell us what exactly took place during that meeting." The old mans eyes twinkled annoyingly and then he turned to the rest of the Order and they took on other news, this upset me greatly. No one even cared of my well-being, yes there were more things to take care of but they could've given me a minute or two to say their 'get wells' and 'sorry's, but no! That's why I hate this damned organization, everyone in the Order is a nit-wit.

After a mindless hour wasted I was sent back home to rest, but Dumbledore and Sirius insisted on keeping me here where at least Black could look after me. Oh how I hate him! He always made fun of me during school, with his little cronies! He kind of reminds me of Voldemort now that I think of it. So I rest myself on his dingy little couch and sit there quietly, happy to be able to go back to sleep. But then I have two intruders, that disgusting Prince Potter and his boyfriend, Draco, he's alright though because I mean, look at his family!

I'm not allowed moving from the couch as Black orders me to stay there, like I'm two or something! So I have to deal with those two snuggling in front of the couch while watching some corny teenager movie which I definately don't find amusing enough to make myself stay awake, but annoying sounds through-out the house and Sirius coming in every half hour or so, along with those two who can't keep their hands off of each other and their mouths shut and away from each other's ears seem to keep me quite awake. I can't believe I'm being forced to injure this!

By the end of the movie, I had my back turned to the television and my eyes clamped shut as I couldn't bear to watch those two snog like mad like they were attached at the lips. Moans, groans, sweet nothings, husky whipsers - I can't take it anymore! "I want to _fuck _you right here. With Snape listening, it makes everything more dangerous and it really gets me aroused." Draco whispered loud enough for the elder man to hear also, his voice was very low though as he reached over and caressed the aroused member of his boyfriend.

"As much as I'd like to..." Harry gasped and moaned as his hips bucked at the feeling of that familiar stroking. "And it's your turn anyway, so we're switching positions love." He grumbled from the back of his throat and then I heard him flip his partner over onto his back. Seriously, the nerve of these two! I was too tired to get up and leave though, plus I would need the assistance of someone else since my hands were unable to do anything.

More moans and I heard something become unzipped and then clothes was muffled until I heard a mouth come in contact with skin. Draco threw his head back and moaned loudly, yeah Harry just definately went down on him and I was in the same room! After a lot of moaning and curses, and "Oh fuck, Harry!' ' s, I simply couldn't take it as the blonde came into the brunette's mouth, just behind my back this was all happening I couldn't do anything about it! My anger overloaded, and I shot up from the couch as much as I was able to and opened my mouth in an angry protest.

"By fucking Gods the nerve of you too perverts!" I screamed, my voice was bellowed through-out the entire house and I just realized how much it hurt to scream that and I clamped my casts to my throat and began to grown in pain as the two boys finished up what they were doing and tidied up and then rushed off to get Sirius who returned with a large glass of water which I thankfully took into my hands and chugged down. "Ow. I'm just going to whisper if that's okay with you guys. Get Dumbledore over her A.S.A.P." I demanded Sirius who got right to it, I could hear him dialing on the telephone just in the other room.

The blonde and the brunette were smiling goofily at each other and couldn't help but burst out into laughter as they sat at the end of the couch, Harry turned off the movie as he gathered himself together. "I told you it would work, hon." Draco whispered, but I could still hear him clearly. This only made me even more angry, as the green-eyed boy shrugged in defeat and planted a soft kiss on his lovers lips.

"Guess you're right. Maybe I should contact Ron and Hermione, they'll want to know that the git's back to normal, well I know Molly and Arthur will." Harry suggested and then left Draco to deal with my snide remarks, but none came, only an awkward silence which I found very, very necessary as I had a life-altering experience just happen to me. I will never look at those to the same. I will never look at those again, Period.

An hour later I was crowded by Dumbledore, the couple, The Weasley parents, their son Ron and his girlfriend Granger, and Sirius, and Lupin. After recalling the entire Death Eater meeting I was put back to sleep for some reason and when I awoke I learned that those four teenagers were to tend to me. I was also afformed when awaken that members of the Order were already making shifts of protection for both Harry and Draco actually. None of this mattered to me though, well it did but I stored it in 'For Later' files in my mind. Right now all I wanted, was something other than liquid!

Granger made me a nice small lunch, thankfully I took it and ate it very slowly since my soar throat wouldn't allow me to do much more than that. Those teenagers seemed quite serious about this whole war thing, maybe even more so then some of the adults were, like Sirius. "Harry, you can't be expected to do everything yourself." The girl sweetly said while reaching out and holding the shaken boys hands in her own, I watched this all from behind my food tray.

"Yes, I am expected to! Everyone uses me, and I don't want anyone else but myself to be hurt in this War!" Harry shot back at her haughtily. "Whose War is it? Dumbledore's? Yours? Snapes? Sirius'? Draco's? Ron's? Any of the Orders? No!" He was bellowing now as they were the only ones in the house it didn't really matter if they were screaming, no one to interupt them as I found this amusing. "It's my war, my responsibility! After Voldemort's done and through with me if he ever gets passed me, it can be someone's else's war! But when it concerns me, it's my War since I'm the one he's after!" Harry was hot with fury now and his emotions ran rather high, I thought he were to explode soon because I knew from experience he had a wicked temper.

That Granger girl seemed hurt by these words as she brought her hand to her mouth not able to believe these words, Ron held her tight into an embrace. Emotions were amuck here, in this room! I couldn't help but smile though, even though it was cruel but they're misery did cause my satisfaction. Harry deserves it, and Draco too since what they did to me even if it got me talking again. A loud slap could be heard as Harry was struck hard across the face by his lover, leaving a red mark and even possibly a light bruise from the slap. "Fucking stop all of this shit, you bastard! I do not care how many times I have to goddamn hit you or how hard if it gets you to stop blaming everything on yourself, to stop burdening yourself with every piece of shit that happens in this war!" Draco screamed furiously and stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Harry, his eyes watered up.

I was glad they completely ignored me, it would've been too awkward if they included me in their conversation at this point in time. "He's...he's never even dared hit me. Only when we were playing around." Harry felt tears etch his way passed his eyes and fall quietly down his face, when a sob broke free his two other friends enveloped him into an embrace and only let go minutes later when the water works had stopped. I could only feel pity for him now, something I had never felt for Potter before.

"Potter, he's doing that to protect you. Help you. He doesn't want you to walk right into death, and shut yourself out from the world which is what you're attempting to do. Go and thank him." I intervined finally, and felt rather good for doing so besides the fact that my concious mind protested greatly, and annoyingly. Moving foreward a little bit on the couch and patted him on the back and felt very awkward, and was thankful when the boy smiled back and quickly left the room to seek out his boyfriend. Hermione and Ron stared blankly at me and I rolled my eyes at them and gave them my food trey and then snuggled into the bed that was made on the couch for me and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N:** Muahaha! Draco and Harry are so evil to him! Aww...Snape's being nice and cutesy for once! Yeah, and it's the only time he's ever going to be like this by the way so, don't even count on it! Please review, it'll mean so much for me! And guess what, that's the third chapter today! I am a God! lolz. Hope you enjoyed it, my next chapter, definately not until tomorrow!


	17. Coffee and Cigarettes

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: Todah dum...not J.K Rowling! Thanks anyway!

RATING: PG-13!

**A/N:** Yes, on with the Voldemort attacking this chapter! (P.S. I didn't know what to call this chapter so I just put something as the title! lolz! Enjoy!)

Draco: You say that like it is a good thing.

Harry: Damn Voldemort, ruined my fucking sleepover!

**_Chapter Seventeen:_**

**_Coffee and Cigarettes_**

Maybe just a day after Dumbledore was called and told about what happened at the Death Eater meeting, it happened. Draco and Harry were told it was best they stuck together most of the time so that their guards could gang up with each other, creating more and better security. So they were sleeping over at Harry's house that night, and after annoying Snape until he screamed at them once more, they decided to trapse off to bed up in Harry's room. Once settled in under the covers, and spooned together Sirius came to check up on them and smiled at his godson and got the report for the Order members on guard duty that everything was clear and he could peacfully rest.

1:27 AM was when it began, silent people began to drop dead outside, their throats slit open. Other guards didn't even notice this as there were only about two or three of them in the backyard of dead gardens. A ladder was placed up on the side of house, it went up to the window of Harry Potter's room and three Death Eaters climbed up, followed by the black caped Voldemort. Their entry was easy as cake, and the icing on top was that the two boys didn't even stir as they fell into the room.

"No, don't kill them in their sleep! That will make sure they don't suffer." Voldemort hissed at his Death Eaters who were holding guns to the two resting bodies, their chests heaving up and down in unison. "Wake them." He ordered, and soon enough the two grumbled from their sleep and with tired eyes and blurred vision, looked about the room. Draco was the first to notice what was going on, he furiously shook Harry until he noticed as well.

The brunette boy didn't seem scared at all, though the blonde was sure he wet the bed. "Voldemort." He ground out in a voice filled with venom and pure hatred. "Why are you waiting? C'mon, you have me at my worst. How horrible is that! You wait till I'm half-asleep and then attack? How very gutless of you." Harry ignored the protesting whispers of his boyfriend beside him, he pushed the blonde away so hard he fell on the ground.

The eldest one in the room, chuckled darkly as he told his Death Eaters to clearly take care of Draco who was trying to squirm from their hold on him while a cloth was shoved into his mouth, only muffled sounds came out now as he was dragged to the corner of the room until they were able to calm him down, so they could kill him. Death Eaters worked in a messed up way. "Gutless of me? Spoken like a true teenager, Potter." He spat back and continued, he had a katana in his hands and was tapping it lightly on his left open palm. "What's gutless of you, though, is how you have little Dumbledore playing your games, your War, when you hide behind him doing unspeakable things with the traitor's son! Also having spies like Snape being Death Eaters." Voldemort laughed at his knowledge of all the Death Eaters that were spying for the Light Side.

"Why are we talking all these useless words? Get it over with and fuck me up already. I certainly don't want your words to be the last I hear before I go to my grave." Harry conversationally replied and began to slowly stand up from his bed, no one in the room made any protests as the three Death Eaters surrounded Draco, waiting patiently and guarding him so he didn't do anything stupid, like scream for help.

Smiling madly, he then took his sword of its sheeth and it was long, silvery with a weird design on it and very sharp as it was pointed directly at Harry's throat. "How so much I do agree with you. The last thing you hear will be your precious Draco's scream for help." Voldemort rumbled as he nodded toward the Death Eaters who seemed to grin through darkness and took out the cloth that was shoved in his mouth and hit him hard across the face, he made no sound at all even though a bruise was already starting to form and his eyes were watering. "Well, hit him again! I will not let him ruin my plan!" He snapped, his red eyes glaring through the darkness of the pitch black room. Harry could see through it slightly and then he began to close his eyes and he concentrated greatly on aura's, he remember Draco's pure white aura that stated clearly he knew what he was doing.

Opening up his eyes he saw a white aura, across the room, shining brightly around different unimportant ones. This made a grin pass over Harry's face as he slowly reached his hand under his bed but he's eyes never left the back of Voldemort's aggravated head. Each Death Eater had hit the blonde once now, hard across the face and it seemed Voldemort's plan for that was spoiled, but he ordered them to continue. Harry could no longer take it as he actually heard the last punch and Draco's aura disappeared, it seemed he blacked out from too many hits to the head. "Looks like I won't hear him scream." Harry drawled out, much in the manner of his passed out loved one.

Voldemort whipped around, but he was too late as the boys foot kicked his own sword away and it skidded across the room, and as he went quickly to retrieve it and muttered to the Death Eaters to stand guard around the room, he turned back around to his opponent and found him standing up straight in a fighting stance with a sword in hand. He had collected it from under his bed, he always had weapons lying around his room and the entire house, all in hiding, just in case as the Order gave him a permant from the government to do so.

The older red-eyed man swung angrily at him, and with great talent but Harry easily blocked quite a few times. His best skill in fighting was defence, offence was not so much. But he did take a few hits, and finally Voldemort got passed a block and slashed his arm, deep, and dark red blood ran down the boys right arm, enabling it to hold the sword which clattered to the floor as Harry, pain-stricken, soon followed. "Dammit!" He muttered, and in a moment of silence he heard a gun shot in the hallway and a few screams or war-cries, Sirius was probably dealing with those three Death Eaters, The Order members must be coming up by now.

Harry kicked out and hit Voldemort's anckles, bringing him down to the ground also to land on all fours and Harry shoved both of their swords under his bed which was too close to the ground to crawl under, only a small thin hand could reach under there and the swords were too far back to reach. The two seemed like animals as they basically leapt at each other, all their past anger was being put into this rageful fight as they rolled about the floor, kicking, screaming, punching, doing all their best moves they could.

Thinking about it as he recieved a few blows to his face, causing his nose to crack and bleed like mad, and his lip to become cut, Harry realized that Voldemort wasn't much different from him. The crazed old man was fighting for his life here, he was fighting for other peoples lives (Death Eaters) and he was doing all the same dirty tricks the youth knew how to block. Kicking him harshly and with all his might in the stomach, that only resulted in the man getting off of him, Harry keeled over completely on the floor now and tried to get to his sword under the bed, no such luck.

They stood up from the ground, and stared darkly and quite angrily at each other, both heaving for breath through their bruised ribs. Falling backwards toward the bed, Harry reached under there and put his hand under his pillow and took a small gleaming dagger from under there. Voldemort didn't seem to notice, or care. "You always seem to get the upper hand don't you, Potter? How I love these little battles we have in your room, bring back old memories don't they? Like, Diggory." He referred to Cedric which simply threw the brunette overboard as he lashed out and lodged the dagger near the mans stomach, but his arm flew up and the blade connected with his forearm instead.

Both were bleeding from many multiple places, both had bruises everywhere, both could barely breathe. Harry knew that in a physical fight they were equally matched, no away to even try to do anything there. What about in a magical fight? Could his Dark Magic out rule this dark mage before him? Why not give it a shot? Harry then preceded to search his mind for a nice curse for an enemy. Only slightly harmful ones came to his mind, but they would have to do for now.

Voldemort was rambling on about the deaths he had encountered whenever dueling with Harry, but it seemed not to matter to the boy right now. Harry began then to mutter things under his breath, but the serene old man hardly heard his mumbles or saw his mouth move at all as he began to advance slowly. Then suddenly, Voldemort stopped dead in his tracks with one of his bony hands raised, ready to strick out. An odd sensation was sent through-out his body, and he looked down and his blood suddenly ran cold and then he lifted the sleeve of his cloak and what he feared, had come ture. His veins that were visible on his wrist were the colour of silver steel.

"Have you ever heard of _Sangre Fria_?" Harry saw the man twitch. "Ah, so you have. Good then so I don't have to explain its affects, you'll just feel them." The brunette walked passed the stunned, enabled Voldemort and into the hallway where he knew hell was being raised right now and he had to help Sirius. But when he got out there, mostly everyone was taken care of as a still knocked out Draco was leaning on the far side of the hall against Sirius' bedroom door, head drooped and lightly bleeding.

Two Death Eaters lay bloodied, and dead by the looks of it, on the ground by the stairway where Sirius was currently weaponless as his sword toppled down the stairs, leaving him with one more Death Eater to kill. This last remaining hooded person, dropped his own sword and took out a small pistol from inside his robes. He pointed it directly at him, and Harry watched his godfather struggle to find a way out of this, he was wordless and his mind went numb as Harry trully thought there was no way for Sirius to get out of here alive.

The pistol was fired and Sirius crumpled down onto the floor slowly, his hands clutched his right side just between his shoulder and his chest so about his collarbone. He breathed heavily but made no attempt to stand up as a chuckle escaped the one over top of him. Harry flooded with loss, and anger, and sadness as heis emotions were on overdrive and the ends of his hair began to stick up more so than usual and the wind in the room seemed to quicken as the brunette gathered all the magical energy he could bring unto himself and then released, all at one Death Eater who stood stunned.

He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Harry was stunned with himself but he immediately ran over to Sirius and saw his godfather smiling, almost merrily up at him, blood was coming out of the flesh of his collar bone quickly, gushing everywhere. Footsteps were heard pounding toward them and finally members of the Order came and soon took Sirius away, an ambulence was already at the house it seemed and the blonde boy along with Sirius disappeared into two seperate ones. The brunette hurriedly ran into his own bedroom to find only blood smeared on random parts of his floor, he grimaced and looked down at his heavily bleeding arm, knew his lip and nose were also bleeding, and along with his lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

Voldemort had gotten away, and even with the curse of _Sangre Fria_ on him, which was simply amazing in the time he fled. "Potter! We have to get you to the hospital immediately!" Snape's voice was rushed and worried, like it had never been before, as he rushed forward toward the wavering boy who eventually blacked out and fell down soft on his bed.

It wasn't Draco's cry for help he heard before it seemed like it all ended, it was Snape's concerned cry for another ambulence. And then, blackness.

**A/N:** That chapter was pretty short, wasn't it? I just naturally write short chapters I think...and probably the next one will be short and the one after that - not so much! Hope you enjoyed it, and please review because that would make me overload with joy! And by the way, I didn't want to go about this story where everyone always had a weapon, has a sword hidden in random places, and guns and daggers everywhere, but I simply had to because my friend Melissa wanted me to make a tribute to her own fan-fiction she was just starting to work on that...basically all it is, is many many chapters like this one strung together and linked together in some twisted way! Well, I hope I did good with it because I'm not so good with the whole fighting war, battle things and I didn't want to make this one too big, just a small little battle that really proves nothing at all but gets the plot thickened.

**P.S.** _Sangre Fria_ is Spanish for Cold Blood, and you will learn later about what the affects of it are. I really hate when someone explains a spell or a curse to someone else who already knows what it does, it's way too cliche! Thanks and review please!


	18. A Romantic Frenchman

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: Uhh...not mine.

RATING: PG-13

WARNINGS: Yes this is a guy on guy story, there is quite a bit of Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy SLASH! Don't like it don't read it!

**A/N:** My computer completely fucked me over! Right now I'm using one of the old computers that doesn't have internet connection to type this up so when I get my computer back (Which caught a virus and wouldn't even start) I'll immediately copy this onto a disk, post it on Fan-Fiction and blah blah blah. That's why it's taken me so long to actually post this story! Well, hope you enjoy the chapter anyway and hats off to my reviewers and review please!

Harry: Why do I always get the most injured?

Draco: Because beautiful people...are not aloud being hurt. (Gets hit over the head by Harry with a crowbar) Ow!

Harry: Aww...are you hurt dumplin'? Guess you're not so beautiful afterall.

Draco: I do not know what you are talking about! I am not hurt! (Blood comes out of his head) Shiiiiiiit. (Falls over and twitches on the floor)

_**Chapter 18:**_

_**A Romantic Frenchman**_

Slowly his eyelids fluttered and then opened completely which he soon regretted as there was too much white in the room and that gave his eyes a light burning sensation. After a loud groan he shot up fast and looked wildly about the hospital room. "Sirius? Sirius!" He yelled for his godfather.

Turning over he was greatful to see a certain blonde with ruffled hair, quite a bruised eye and cheek-bone, and with his legs outstretched in front of him on the bed. "Draco! Where's Sirius? Is he okay? Are you okay? That bastard got away again!" Harry hurriedly asked as he took the pills on the side table that were obviously meant for him since they were closer to his bed and had a glass of water beside them, which he didn't touch and swallowed the pills dry.

They were in a large infirmary with many empty beds besides their own and the other one that was occupied by a little sleeping girl hooked up to an IV and some other tubes. "Answering backwards." Draco mumbled tiredly. "I am fine, just a concusion, few stitches to the head, couple bruises and minor cuts. Now Sirius is - I do not know how he is because he is in surgery now and has been for a few hours." He then smiled reassuringly.

Harry was dead silent as he managed to keep his emotions in check as there was still hope for Sirius. "Oh." Was all he managed to reply as he saw Draco out of the corner of his eye become skiddish and etch his foot under the blanket. "What's wrong with you?" He laughed as the occupant of the bed beside him stopped squirming for a moment, sneered, and then squirmed some more.

"Well," Draco began which inteded a story coming along. "When I woke up I felt okay so I wanted to sit beside you, damn nurses made me promise I would not get up and go to you. Then they told me about Sirius so then I knew how you would react without knowing how he was doing so I got up and ran about the hospital looking for him. I was taken back here but I kept struggling against their grips on me. so..." Draco reached down and pulled his blanket up and off his feet revealing clamps locked to his ankles and tied to the bed. "They tied me up, finding _extreme _measures necessary." He then smiled as Harry cluthced his sore stomach and began to wildly laugh at the scowling blonde.

After the laughing was subsided he smiled brightly and then felt a sharp pain in his nose and ribs, curiously Harry looked to Draco who then sighed and explained. "You broke your nose, two bottom left ribs, fractured your ankle and your wrist, and I think you have quite a few cuts on your lip from what I see." He told him, but Harry didn't seem to care as cuts and broken bones were things he had to quite frequently endure in the past.

"For both of us...nothing a few days can't fix." Harry smiled and brought his finger up to his nose and poked it and regretted doing so as he pulled away from the sharp pain. Then he saw at the bottom of his bed in a heap, his clothes that he had fallen asleep on in his bed last night with Draco before Voldemort and his cronies dropped by for a visit. He got carefully dressed back into those, the annoying scratchy hospital wear now thrown on the ground, and then he pulled up a chair and sat down beside his boyfriend with a frown on his face.

"I feel terrible." Harry whispered, lowering his face down and into his hands which held up by his arms, his elbows rested upon his knees. "You could've gotten hurt badly! Sirius, well who the hell knows about Sirius! The Order members outside my house last night...what happened to them?" He asked to himself, but was still speaking to Draco whom answered that the Order members were fine. "I can't let this happen anymore! This is like what happened with Cedric - but worse now because I really love you, and Sirius, and the Order mean everything to me too because they're like my family...I can't have them dead just because some old man has a grudge against me being able to stop him from getting those stupid artifacts he wants!" Harry's voice rose and so did his temper, Draco reached over and ran a hand through his hair and then cupped his face lightly, making it rise to met his own.

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, both of their bruised faces onto each other. "I love you and I am not going to leave you, even if Voldemort shows up right now in front of us I will not run away! And that is not just because of those clamps. Sirius, The Order, Ron and Hermione, and me too are choosing to risk our lives! We know what danger lies in protecting you, in standing by your side, in fighting with you! We know it all and we still stand by you. You thought that before I came here that you were a complete loner, that no one but Sirius loved you. But you are wrong." Draco firmly said, his eyes filled with concern. "All these people that fight with you, love you enough to stay with you even though some of their most loved ones died for you. Cedric was such a good friend, he did not run away when he knew there was no chance of getting out of there alive if he stayed with you. Yet, he stayed anyway." This was followed by a rather intense silence where their eyes never left each other's and they were soon interuppted as the door to the room burst open and two nurses walked in. One male, one female.

The female nurse went and tended to Harry, ordering him back into his bed and then gave him an IV which was simply normal for all of this teens hospital visits. "Madam Pomfrey, must you always be my nurse?" He politely asked and recieved a smile and a small nod from one of the top ranking nurses, just as good as a doctor actually.

"Yes, now I want you to stay in bed Mr. Potter because in just a few minutes I suspect that Albus, those red-haired family, and this bushy-haired girl will want to see you two. Oh yes, along with Remus but he is currently sitting outside of the operating room." Madam Pomfrey's voice was harsh and stern, her hands placed on her hips now and before Harry could speak she continued. "No news yet, Potter. I'll be back to check up later." She then left, thankfully as it was quite obvious Harry and her didn't exactly get along too well.

Draco seemed to be enjoying himself greatly with that male nurse who was an intern of Madam Pomfrey's, he was quite a good-looking fellow too as he gave the blonde the glass of water he asked for. "Mmm...I am quite surprised you are single..Chris, was it?" He drawled in a low tone, Harry was about to protest but then as his boyfriend continued this flirting he realized what it was for. "I hope I get sick more often..." The male nurse giggled almost as he furiously blushed. "Is there anyway you could loosen up those clamps?" Draco asked so sweetly as he ran his soft delicate pale hand through his hair until it was perfectly flat, not a piece out of place.

"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but no can do. But ah, give me a call later." The nurse left his phone number and then waddled off with a very red face. Draco sighed heavily and crumpled up the phone number and threw it at a grinning Harry who shook his head in disbelief.

"Damn nurses, these clamps itch!" He complained loudly and then pouted, sticking his lower lip out making him look like a child. "Will you loosen them up for me?" Draco hopefully asked the brunette who slipped out of his bed and carefully took the IV out of his arm and placed the needle on the side table and sat back down beside the whining beauty.

Leaning in toward him, Harry caught his boyfriend's mouth in his own he initiated a very passionate kiss with only light muffled moans. "No, I rather like you being tied up." He grinned broadly as Draco's eyes widened as the other man's hand went under the blanket and into a 'forbidden territory'.

Heavily breathing as the brunette softly lifted up his hospital gown under the bed and began to stroke his hardening member, he began to speak. "We are in a hospital, Haaarrrrryyyy..." The last word Draco said turned into a moan as the stroking became very much so harder and his silver eyes were now covered by the pale skin of his eyelids and his mouth now was partially open.

Putting his other hand under the blanket now too, he began to fondle the boys balls and his right hand began to work quicker now on its task already at hand. "It sets you off, that we're in a hospital and that anyone could walk in at any given time. I know you." Harry whispered seductively into the blonde's ear and then licked the shell of it and began to suck on his neck hard, leaving a mark.

Footsteps sounded into the room, both of the boys immediately froze in their actions and slowly turned their heads towards a disgusted Snape who rolled his eyes and yelled out the door. "They're in here and they're fine! I assure you." He crudely called for the others, Harry took his hands away from his boyfriend and sat back in the seat he was sitting in while Draco grabbed the pillow he was using for his head and sat up, placing the pillow over his erection that was easily seen even with the blankets covering it. "Why me? Twice now...twice." Snape muttered and walked toward the bed.

Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore entered the room and walked over toward the bed. They all had their ten minutes of 'How are you? What exactly happened?' and all of that other stuff before Albus was being the smart one and beckoned for Molly and Arthur to come to hte Order Headquarters as there were simply things to discuss.

"How are ya, mate?" Ron asked with a bright smirk on his face, Hermione smiled at the two as she and Ron stood on the opposite side of where Harry was sitting. The four of them sat together for at least a few hours before both Ron and Hermione said that they were going out to get them all some lunch from the cafeteria downstairs.

They walked out, hand-in-hand, leaving the other two smiling goofily at each other. "I was supposed to do this early this morning, when you woke up and I would say the most romantic thing I could think off but because all of this recent shit, I couldn't." Harry began to blush as he mustered up his courage. "But, you know that I love you, you know I'm yours, and you also know that I haven't felt this way about anyone and no one has felt this way about me. I'm very lucky." He smiled up as he reached into his pocket where there was a slight bulge (Draco thought he was just aroused), and pulled out two ring boxes of light brown leather and along with that a piece of paper that was quite crumpled. 'I wrote this for you, and I hoped you could name it." Harry blushed crimson even more and shrugged as he passed the paper to a curious Draco who took it and opened it up. "It's supposed to be a song, but I ain't no good with instruments or nothing so, yeah. And I wrote it just before my birthday too."

_There's that familiar smell and same old face_

_My mind begins to wander far from this place, _

_Is there something here between us? _

_Why can't we understand what's going on?_

_You see:_

_Whenever I'm around I wonder why, _

_I feel so much pleasure and passion burning from inside..._

_(Chorus): This feeling that I have deep inside_

_is it wrong, do I hide?_

_Just because we're built the same way, _

_does it mean we can't together stay?_

_Afterall the time we've spent together_

_our friendship cannot last forever_

_yet the feelings that we feel_

_and the glances that we steal_

_Now listen:_

_I understand now what's going on_

_as we reach the end of my song. (Chorus)_

_Wait, just one more thing_

_The words are true that I proudly sing._

_I love you. _

Draco looked up from the piece of paper and slowly began to smile. "That is beautiful Harry..." He was interuppted as the brunette snatched the paper and turned it around revealing a second poem meant to be a song.

_Got out of bed today_

_I'm alive what can I say_

_I'm really happy to be_

_Somewhere with someone who makes me happy._

_Got on the bus downtown_

_all day long I walked around_

_I looked at all the sights and thought about_

_How lucky I am now. _

_Chrous:_

_I was sick of feeling down_

_So I gave it all away_

_10 Thousand miles from all I know,_

_and so much better off today. _

_I'm still waiting for the world, _

_to come crashing down again_

_I'm still waiting for someone,_

_to call me up and tell me your dead_

_Sometimes I wonder what was going through your head_

_I dunno, but I won't go there again. (Chorus)_

His smile became larger as he felt his skin begin to tingle all over, it was a weird new sensation he had never felt before. Snapping one of the boxes open, Harry presented it to Draco and the silver ring flashed before his silver eyes. it was only a simple design with fancy engravings, Draco noticed as the brunette put it on his index finger. "Stop gawking at it, because you get to keep it if you - erm -promise yourself to me. If you promise to be my boyfriend and only mine." Harry specified as he took a replica of that ring out of the second box and placed it on his own finger on his right hand.

For a moment there was only silence and then from the other side of the closed doors came a harsh whisper. "Say, I promise you idiot!" Hermione's voice echoed and this only made Harry blush more and Draco laughed.

"I promise." The blonde only mouthed this and beckoned his boyfriend over to him and then caught his lips in his own. Hermione couldn't bear the silence any longer and burst in on them snogging, a red-faced Ron being dragged along by her.

Harry broke away from the blonde and laughed at their faces and sat down beside Draco with an innocent look on both of their faces. "He - had something on his lips?" Draco tried to suggest, this made Ron disgusted adn Hermione smiled serenly.

After Harry invited them to sit back down and they were all seated aroudn Draco's bed it was time to get serious. "Guys, about the whole Voldemort," Everyone flinched. "thing. I know what I have to do for once. Train my ass off so I can be physically stronger." Harry told them all, knowing he already worked out fairly enoguh but now he was going to push himself to his limits.

"Do not forget to study." Draco added, everyone turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows and confused faces. "You should also actually study the art of being a Dark Mage so you can accelerate greatly in that section also." He further explained and Hermione nodded in total agreement.

Ron decided it was safe now to ask this question which had been greatly bothering him lately. "No on knows how you stopped Voldemort - how'd ya do it, mate?" He asked hopefully and then bit his lower-lip which was exactly what Harry also just did.

"I put one of the spells I know on him called the _Steel Blood_, which makes the person the spell is directed at his or her blood quickly turns into silver steel and litering their skin looks like it's silver and then that completely freezes the person so he or she cannot move at all for a few minutes." Harry explained and then everyone looked amazed at him, he shrugged lightly. "I only know how to do a few spells properly, I'm not that much of a powerful Dark Mage." He whispered as if ashamed.

"You are only the best, mon cherie." Draco replied in a low toned whisper and Ron looked highly disgusted and Hermione said the last two french words the blonde had said over and over again in her head until she realized what they meant. Harry and Ron both were left in the dark in what the hell it meant, they weren't good at french - at all.

"Draco! If you say _cherie _that means you're talking to a girl...oh. Nevermind." Hermione blushed heavily as Draco winked at her and took ahold of Harry's hand and kissed his palm lightly quite a few times and then turned his hand over and kissed the back of it once and his silver eyes looked up so softly and they intensley stared into those emerald pools that melted. "My dear, that's what he said." Her whisper to Ron was a little loud and Harry caught the words she said and he blushed as he let the blonde continue to ravish his hand.

Deciding to break up the intense staring and hand-holding/hand-kissing, Ron sighed very loudly. "What got you so romantic that you just _have _to show off your French skills, Malfoy?" The redhead had taken a liking to calling the blonde by his surname, it upset Draco though but at times like now he ignored it.

Letting go of the hand, Harry sent a scornful look to Ron and decided he was never going to wash his hand again. "Oh nothing got me romantic, just happy to be alive I guess." Draco commented dryly and Hermione giggled as Ron scowled, and Harry smiled and leaned backward into his chair. "Thought that was romantic?" He asked after a moments of silence and then turned back to Harry and cupped his face with both of his hands this time. "_My heart skips a beat everytime I look into your eyes, my love._" Draco's voice was so seductive and romantic and Hermione was even caught up in the moment and she closed her eyes and seemed to drift into a daydream as did Harry.

"Why the hell are you so good at French! I can't even say Hello!" Ron once again, destroyed the moment with his complaining and the blonde rolled his eyes and let go of the face he was holding and leaned back into his pillow.

Harry decided to field this very confusing question for Ron here, who was being so stupid and bleak. "Well, for most of his life he lived in Paris and he is French. Haven't you noticed the accent?" Harry just couldn't believe now that the thick French accent that sometimes appeared in his boyfriend's voice at random times didn't give his nature away to litlte Ron here.

The doors of the room burst open and Remus strided in there with bags under his eyes, but with a large smile on his face. "Sirius," His very first word got Harry's full attention. "Is out of surgery but he's sleeping now and the doctors say that he should be back to normal in about five days or so and after that for about a month or two his shoulder, arm, chest area and around where he got shot should be incapable of somethings but other then that. All is good!" Remus loudly said in all one breath as he pulled up a chair and sat down beside a happy looking Harry, and patted the teen on his back. "We get to see him tomorrow morning. So how are the two troopers?" He asked and both of them nodded at the same time.

The next morning Harry woke up really early by the prodding in his ribs, he had shared a hospital bed with Draco last night despite what Madam Pomfrey said and her little nurse intern who seemed sadened by Draco's fake flirting. Both of them took advantage of the hospital luxuries and got in seperate wheelchairs, took out their IVs and wheeled themselves down toward the private room Sirius was resting in.

Once they were both there, Harry turned to Draco and said he wanted to go in there alone first. Remus had appeared beside the blonde just then and said he'd give him about ten minutes and then the two of them would come in as well. As the brunette got off his wheelchair and walked into the private room he closed the door behind him.

Draco explained how the two of them were feeling wonderful that morning and that they were only using wheelchairs because it was fun and amusing. Remus scorned him for that, but only for a short moment as a scream was heard from inside the room. "SIRIUS!" Harry's voice bellowed, with what kind of emotion it was impossible to tell. He could've been angry, sad, happy, worried...no one could tell though as there was now silence from the room.

The blonde stood up quickly and burst into the private room along with Remus to see the most astonishing, most surprising sight the two of them had seen since the night of the attack. Harry was laying on his back on the tiled floor with his eyes shut and his breathing short as though he had been knocked out. A dark figure was looming over him.

**A/N:** CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha! I think that is the best cliffhanger I've ever done! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, more updates to come soon! Summer is almost over though, so if I'm not done in a week or so then don't expect it to be done for another month or something because of school work and all that shit. Well, anywho! Please review!

P.S. Sorry for making this chapter a little too lovey-dovey, I just think it's so cute! (Squee!)


	19. School Begins

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: Nopers, not mine.

RATING: PG-13

**A/N:** Well, school starts in about three days so that means I won't post chapters as often but I sure will try! Maybe there'll be like one a week or something...who knows? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter where Draco and Harry go to school...Gods I have to go back there too! (Cries).

Harry: Oh, it's okay. You can come to school with us.

Draco: No she can't, she's not pretty enough!

Harry: For once, I agree with you...

Me: Hey! I am plenty of pretty!

_**Chapter 19:**_

_**School Begins**_

Draco was the first to react as he screamed out Harry's name and ran toward the figure on the floor, not even looking up to see who was standing over him. "Are you okay? What happened?" He questioned while shaking Harry feverently, the brunette quickly woke up and then rubbed his head and groaned but just as quickly as he woke up he stood up and threw his arms around the man looming over him.

"Sirius! What are you doing out of bed? How are you feeling? You should _really _be in bed!" Harry enthusastically chirpped and helped the man to his bed, he could barely walk. Once Sirius was back under his covers, he smiled brightly up at his godson who seemed rather annoyed but happy to see him. Remus was by his side at once and was quickly reassured that he was perfectly fine, just hurt a bit but the pain killers were helping, and he also reassured that he was just up to go to the bathroom.

Smiling lightly at his godfather and taking his hand in his own, Harry brought up his other hand and rubbed his forehead. "Jesus Padfoot, did you have to swing the door so much?" He joked with a little low chuckle, Sirius did the same thing and added a grin with that. Draco curiously raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Sirius got out of the bathroom and swung the door really hard, hit my damn head." Harry scowled lightly but then that turned into a smile, nothing could crush his mood now.

After talking to Sirius for about ten minutes, the man in the hospital bed brought up an unwanted subject. "School's in two days...you two ready?" He asked and immediately they both frantically shook their heads no and just seemed to remember that they had to eventually go to school. Seeming to understand, Sirius told him there was some money in his dresser drawer and they should go school supply shopping. "Now, get going and don't worry about me. Give me a week, I'll be shinny and new." He winked and then shooed them away, Remus stayed with him.

So the two went back to Harry's, got the money and then walked up town to a dollar store and just got as much school supplies as they could afford at the exact moment. "So are you ready? Are you scared?" Harry smirked and nudged his boyfriends side as he basically carried all the ten bags on their way home.

Draco glared over in his direction and then shrugged lightly. "Ready, now I am. Scared, fuck yeah." His tone of voice got a bit higher when he said his second sentence, and his whole body seemed to shake of fear. Apparantly Draco's worst fear was not being noticed at school, Harry assured that him having a boyfriend that looked so - like Draco, would definately draw attention to them.

The large bell rang through-out the crowded school hallways and almost immediately everyone dropped their conversations and went to their assigned homerooms, luckily one of the only two classes Draco and Harry shared was their homeroom which was Chemistry with Professor Snape. "Calm down, everythings gonna' be okay, I'm right here. Oh, and you look damn sexy in that uniform." Harry compliemented him just so his wheezing, shaking, boyfriend would let all negative thoughts slip away.

Upon entering their homeroom with their really ugly khaki navy blue shorts on and thier white tee-shirts with the Hogwarts Crest on them along with their nice black ties, they sat at the very front of the classroom as Draco wanted to. Almost the entire class turned toward Harry and looked at the back of the brunette and blonde heads some sneered, others pointed and whispered with each other. Who was this mystery guy?

"See, you're getting attention already Drac. Just wait until lunch time." Harry murmured and took out his Chemistry book and opened it to the very first page, he also had his notebook and pen out already as he knew Snape would definately just make them take notes their first class.

Swooping into the classroom and slamming the door shut behing him (Making all students jump but Harry frown), Snape quickly began to menacingly do his introduction of his subject. "Ah, Mr. Potter you're actually ready for once. Let us see if this'll continue through-out the school year." Professor always liked picking on Harry, who beamed fakely up at him.

"No sir, definately won't be like this the entire year! Only first day, gotta start fresh." Harry smirked broadly as some classmates chuckled and others only scuffed at him, he winked and then returned to his notes to write the date on the top left hand corner. Draco sat somewhat transfixed and then finally snapped out of it as the class really began. It went farely smooth besides some taunts by Professor Snape always directed toward Harry, and some spats between the two here and there.

After that the two parted their ways, even though Harry really didn't want to because a group of giggling cheerleading girls kept stalking Draco. The brunette went to his Law class with Professor Binns whereas Draco went to his Math class with Professor McGonagall. Then after that they both had lunch at the sametime, they met up at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. "I'm so sorry!" Draco immediately said to a curious looking Harry who had already begun eating his piece of pizza, he only raised an eyebrow in question.

"Those girls who were following me, a few of them were in Math with me and I accidently let it slip I was taken." Draco paused, mostly for effect it seemed. "By you." He breathed out and seemed shaken as he let his perfect head of hair become slightly ruffled by his feminine hand. Dropping his pizza onto the plate with a 'splat!', Harry looked quickly around the whole cafeteria and saw quite a number of faces looking, pointing, whispering at and about them.

Trying to be the clam one here, Harry slowly took a deep breath and spoke between clenched teeth. "It's okay, they had to find out sooner or later. No harm, no foul - it's not like I wasn't always center of attention." He was rather glad that Ron and Hermione appeared at their table then and sat down beside the two of them, smiling brightly. The two of them, Draco and Harry that is, decided it was best not to mention letting their relationship slip because if they ignored it, they hoped it would go away.

After a gruelingly long lunch, Hermione, Harry, and Draco all had Biology together and then for their last period Harry had business with Ron and Hermione and Draco had French, which a certain blonde was very excited about. Standing in the parking lot after school, Ron and Hermione getting ready to walk to Hermione's house as she didn't live too far from the school, they were dead silent as those same group of girls walked past the two and didn't know what to do. "Aww..." A few of them said, directing it completely at the boys getting on Harry's motorcycle. Others, however, scowled and kept on walking as they obviously didn't like the idea of someone so beautiful as Draco was going out with that 'piece of trash, scoundrel, Harry Potter'.

Riding home, both of them got right to an entire load of homework they had to do, and they obviously couldn't spend the night together or there would be major distractions. It was past eleven o'clock when the phone rang and Harry got up from the couch to get it, Draco was on the other end. "I do not want to go back to school! Ever again!" He firmly said, with a sulky tone to it. "I hate doing homework, it sucks. I hate all the crowds, people touch me. I hate all the teachers, they do not respect me!" Draco whined on for about ten minutes straight, Harry set the phone down at one point and went to take a leak, came back and Draco was still complaining. "Do I have to go back?" He finally asked.

Harry had been staring down at that ring on his right hand, he was very amused by it for some reason as he heard Draco's voice from the other end. Smiling brightly, he replied a simple 'yes' that sounded just like him breathing. "I love you." The brunette seemed so, off at the moment. He was happy that he had gotten a regular schedule now since school just began, and he was happy that he was still with Draco, and he was happy that he didn't have to hide that and he could parade this promise ring around now wherever he went.

"Aww..." The blonde replied, he sounded like those girls. "I love you too, but that still does not solve my problem!" Draco sulked and then heard a muffled laugh from the other end. "I still have to finish Math, I have to go. Bye! Love you..." His voice trailed off as he hung up the phone. Harry slowly put down his cord phone back in the cradle and then slowly walked up the creaky stairs and into his bedroom. _He called me only to complain about school? Nice. _Harry thought with a broad grin upon his face as he sat down at his desk and pushed off all his homework onto the ground and beside his school bag.

Opening up a book called, **_Macbeth Magick_**, which was translated into a big huge fucking book that Harry was reading up on dark magic. Flipping to his bookmarked page he sighed heavily and flicked on his desk light and began to read about some really odd charm that if you concentrated enough, your victim would feel like jell-o and basically wouldn't be able to walk correctly and would be wobbling all over the place. Harry quickly skipped all those charms and curses that really didn't do much damage and were mostly for fun, and went to near the back of the book where there were darker curses, ones that would kill and ones that would help kill at least. It was a start, he thought to himself and read dead into the night. He slept through Law the very next day.

**A/N:** Not exactly a fantastic chapter, I got the worst writer's block ever! I mean, school is in two days now and I am freaking out because I really have no supplies or shit down! I don't even have a bag and tomorrow all stores are closed for labour day! That means...I don't have a damned school bag! I'm pissed scared outta my mind! Sorry for venting, I had to finish this chapter quickly because I have other things on my mind - that's all I'm saying. Well, hope to update soon! Review please!


	20. Chloroform And Blood

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: (Deedeedumdum) Oh..you think this is mine? Another think you're horribly wrong about!

RATING: PG-13

**A/N:** I'm trying to finish this story as soon as possible because I have another idea for a Draco/Harry fanfic and I really want to start writing it. So enjoy!

Draco: Enjoy? Surely I will, all these girls licking their lips at me...

Harry: (Hits Draco, hard) Hey! Watch it...

_**Chapter 20:**_

_**Chloroform And Blood**_

Between reading up on dark magic and practicing it, doing homework, school, and work, Harry and Draco hardly ever saw each other anymore besides they did still have their occational sleepovers and they went to school in the mornings together and shared lunch with each other. That was it though. Then on one friday during the first week of October, Draco was invited to a huge party that one of those giggling girls were having because her parents were out of town that weekend. Naturally, Harry was going to come as a tag along.

Sprucing himself up, the blonde was being rushed as he tried his hardest to hurry up with a nagging Harry standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Finally the brunette just walked inside and shut up and began to do one of his favourite things, snoop around. He walked over to Draco's vanity and picked up random things on there and looked at them, before putting them down. One thing, however, he held for a little while longer and took a sniff of. It was a cologne that really, had no smell to it Harry felt. "Yo, Draco. What's up with this cologne? It has no smell..." Harry called into the bathroom, the blonde came out, ready to leave and grabbed the cologne fiercly from the curious boy.

"Uh - old...ran out of smell?" Draco suggested but only got a sneer in return, he shrugged nonchalantly and put the bottle down and then motioned for Harry to get out, then he picked up the bottle and sniffed it and then smiled brightly before placing it down once more and following Harry out of his house and onto the motorcycle. "Do not go too fast, serious this time. I do not want to mess up my hair for this party thing." He mumbled, the brunette laughed as he began to ride in the direction of Lisa Nettle's house.

"Dray, hunny, this is a party. Not a fancy dinner party. A drinking one. Believe me, you're hair is not gonna stay good the whole night." Harry yelled behind him, the wind whipped around their bodies so fast they could hardly hear each other, especially when Harry pressed the accelerator and speed up.

The music was loud enough it could be heard from outside as Harry turned off his motorcycle and parked it admist many other cars on the street. Walking toward the house hand-in-hand the two got ready for a fun night, to forget all their troubles and worries. School friends and classmates would be there, and so would alchohal. It would be a blast! At least that's what Draco and Harry thought...they thought wrong.

It started off rather nicely, Harry and Draco moved through the crowds of people and found the keg in the kitchen where they both got a red plastic cup of beer and drank little sips of the bitter stuff. They wouldn't want the thing like at the club to happen again, especially not in front of basically they're entire student body!

Moving toward the dance floor after they both finished off their first beers, they began to dance intimately with each other regardless of the scowling or approving looks from the other 'party-goers'. "Shit! There is Lisa Nettle! She is headed right this way..." Draco murmured as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and grinded his hips against the other boys, making the brunette groan inwardly. "Kiss me, she will not talk to me then." The blonde continued his little dirty dancing with Harry following his moves with expertise, as the two forcefully crashed their mouths together greedily but there was no passion or lust or love in that kiss at all. Only need. Need of having Lisa leave the two of them the hell alone.

That little plan of Draco's, didn't work. Lisa flipped her blonde curly locks behind her shoulder and tapped Draco's, he tore his face off of a sad looking Harry and smiled at the girl, she giggled. "There's someone here to see you. Blaise Zabini, I think he said his name was. It's urgent too...he's out front." Lisa inquired and then walked away to tend to her other guests. Harry looked curiously at the blonde who seemed utterly shocked.

"Blaise?" He murmured to himself, and turned from where Lisa had been standing back to Harry. "I have mentioned him before, one of those 'friends' of mine back in Paris. What the hell is he doing here?" Draco asked aloud and seemed reluctant to let go of Harry and leave him alone on the very crowded dance floor. To tell the truth, no one could even walk a step without touching another person, it was hard to tell who the hell you were talking to, dancing with, kissing, or even punching for some very drunk people.

Cringing, he felt a tight grasp on his upper forearms and Harry tried to turn around but that hold on his arms forced him to stand still. He heard a cold harsh voice in his ear and a body pressed hard against his back. "I believe we have not meant before..." An unfamiliar voice sounded, very threatening one. "The name is Blaise Zabini. Occupation? Death Eater." Those were the last words Harry heard before he felt two things, a cloth being put over his move and bloode running down the front of his clothes. No one even noticed, admist the noise and the partying. Harry was hauled off, as he was out cold, by this stranger who just told any curious bodies that he had a little one too many.

Draco saw no sign of him out front, so he returned to the dance floor which was the living room actually and went out searching for Harry. He then came to a spot where he found a cloth on the floor beside a few droplets of still wet blood, he picked up the cloth and brought it to his nose and only smelt it quickly. He regretted doing so and immediately felt dizzy, he knew that smell too. It was chloroform mixed in with Harry's sent which could only mean one thing. Blaise had taken Harry, and right under Draco's nose too! How could he have been so stupid to leave him in the middle of the crowded room to go out and see a Death Eater? How could he have done that!

Getting ahold of himself, he kept the cloth with him and left the party immediately, he got onto Harry's bike which he had only driven once in the past and pretty much sucked at it but right now this was important. He tried his best to get home fast but without killing himself, and finally made it back to Harry's place. He called for Sirius and found him and Remus watching some movie in the living room. He got right on it, explaining what happened as he also tried to catch his breath. He threw the cloth at the astonished two and finally fell down on the chair and felt hot tears form in his eyes.

"Calm down now, Draco. Do you know of any place that Blaise could have taken Harry?" Sirius asked as Remus left to contact Dumbledore and a few other Order members. Draco let his head hang as he slowly shook his head, his mop of blonde air waving lightly. Sirius sighed heavily and sat back into the couch in deep thought.

Suddenly Draco shot up with a large smile plastered on his face. "I do know where Blaise is!" He chirped, Sirius looked up at him with a concerned face. "His Father owns this Manor just outside of town in the middle of nowhere. It is really big and impossible to miss, all you have to do is take the North road out of here and on the right hand side - boom! You will see it!" Draco excitedly explained and heard the phone being hung up, Remus returned to the room.

The blonde was currently beginning to leave the house, Sirius and Remus quickly followed him. "I'll stay here and wait for Dumbledore and the others. Sirius take Draco and your bike because God knows he'll kill himself getting there! Back-up will be there A.S.A.P." Remus suggested, Sirius and Draco nodded in agreement and got onto Sirius' bike. None of them thought of anything or what they were doing, the one they most cared for was in danger right now and they had to safe him!

**A/N:** Holy shite! My chapters just keep getting shorter. Well, oh well! Sooner or later they will be back to normal length, I think I can promise you that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review because it would mean a lot to me! Thanks! Ciaozers!


	21. Can I Have That Shirt?

**TITLE:** Vanilla and Rain

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Don't ask me again! NOT GODDAMN MINE!

**A/N:** Messed up shit happening here, hope you enjoy it full well though. I'm pretty messed up myself too right now. Ignore this author note if you know what's good for you.

Harry: Damn chloroform tastes like pennies!

Draco: Suck it up! I just saw my ex-lover die!

Me: Who is Draco's ex-lover? Why does chloroform taste like pennies? Who is snuggle-huggles? All these answers, down below! (Heehee, I sound like a movie guy!) ONWARD!

**Chapter 21:**

**Can I Have That Shirt?**

It was like a store for thieves, random weapons laying on the ground or in display cases...knives and guns everywhere which both Sirius and Draco picked up. It was almost impossible for someone to have this many weapons, impossible! But somehow, Blaise Zabini's Father managed, although he wasn't in the small Manor at the time. Both blonde and black-haired men walked quietly through-out the house with a gun in hand each, looking in every dark corner. They found no trace of life until they both met up again at this long spiraling and rather creepy to be exact, stone staircase.

Draco bolted down it, he promised Sirius he was sure Harry would be down here. This staircase, however, was longer than they had inticipated, but soon they could hear two voices both calm but laced with anger and hatred. "Do you hear him? Do you hear Harry!" The blonde got excited and happy and he stopped for only a second and looked over the ledge of the staircase and learnt there was still quite a long way to go down. He made a nice rythm to his pace with Sirius falling behind. They had to get to Harry soon, or else he could end up dead.

Waking up with a slight shiver, Harry realized that there was a few tiny specs of dry blood on his stomach and only a light cut there that was barely harmful at all. _Blaise must of wanted to make me think I was seriously injured so I wouldn't struggle too much. Or something along those lines. _Harry thought to himself and then tried to reach down and itch his itchy ankle, that didn't turn out too well as he realized that he was chained to a wall with his hands tied together just above his head.

Cold. He felt cold, and looked down to find himself shirtless for some odd reason, he watched goosebumps literally form on his skin and then heard a dripping of water and shallow footsteps coming toward him. That's when he knew he was in the dungeon of Blaise Zabini's manor, if not Lord Voldemort's himself. "Tick, tock goes the clock. Flip, flop goes the mop. Med, lead and Harry Potter's dead." A chilling voice sing-songed as the tall and muscular figure of Blaise Zabini entered the room, his eyes flashing with happiness. In his right hand was a gun held tight and ready to be fired.

"You have such a lovely singing voice, you should ask around about a recording contract. Oh, and wear that shirt because that's a really nifty shirt!" Harry smirked up at the boy who sneered back at him, such a comment like that gave him a blow to the side of the face which he knew he fully deserved for aggravating a man with a gun. "Listen, I love this little visit and all but I really think Draco is probably worried about me." He continued to egg Blaise on, he got another blow to his other side of the face, drawing blood this time.

Both stood there quietly and then Blaise stood breathing heavily and smirked. "Lord Voldemort is going to be so happy when I deliever him your corpse along with my dear Draco's. Why he left me for this piece of a shit town and ran into your arms, I have no idea. I am prepared to take him back even if after both of you are gone I will have to murder myself as well." Blaise explained, Harry raised both of his eyebrows and realized that this kid, was simply insane.

The brunette tested his luck and spit the blood at the boy, getting it all over his pants. "Oh, so you love Draco do you now? How very interesting...now, tell me how your master plan will work." Harry pretended to sound interested, it really didn't work out to well for him as he recieved a kick to the crouch, he groaned in pain but soon recovered because he didn't want to show weakness of any sort.

"I have seen way too many suspense movies to fall for that, never give out your plan until it is done and over with." Blaise replied shortly and then steadily lifted his revolver up to the forehead of a smiling Harry. "What are you smiling about?" He asked, and then Harry began to laugh. "Why are you laughing!" He became so frustrated and the brunette tried to stop himself and once he did he frowned.

"I just always thought that I'd be the one to kill me, not some pitiful person like you. I can't die like this, I still have to know what Draco feels like inside of me." Harry whispered teasingly and closed his eyes. Blaise didn't care for these words, he knew they were taunts and things to throw him off guard so he aimed the gun and was about to pull back on the trigger but Harry spoke first. "_Cure a enfermo, desesperacion de la matanza._" Harry said twice before a shot was fired, his whole world went black.

They heard it, that echoing sound of a gun being fired. Draco bounded down faster and further down the long empty corridor filled with steel cells that had doors and you couldn't see inside of them. Everything was silent besides their breathing and footsteps, the blonde ran toward the only cell with the door swung wide open and gasped as he saw the sight inside. Sirius came up behind him and his jaw almost dropped to the floor.

A radiant purple light eminated about Harry and slowly disappeared as the boy seemed now to look exhausted. Blaise clutched his stomach where blood was oozing out from and fell to his knees on the ground, he began to mumble something but only that same red substance came out of his mouth. Sirius stepped into the room and hit Zabini over the back of the head, knocking him unconcious.

Aiming rather well and shooting, Harry's godfather freed his godson of those chains about his wrists, Harry stood up shakily and felt weak all over but he had to finish this firstly. Draco stood by his side, holding him up with an arm around his back. "Give me your gun." Harry ordered to the blonde who curiously but obediantly did so. Pointing the gun at Zabini's back, Harry walked foreward and left Draco standing there stunned. "Can I have that shirt now?" Harry asked the unconcious boy, and then that boy became a lot more than unconcious as a second shot was fired and the life was seeped out of Zabini along with his blood.

Bending over the brunette slid the shirt off with a few difficult moves but finally he had it placed over his bare back. Sirius leaned in the doorway and sighed happily it seemed. "I knew it was only something minor. You're okay Prongster?" Sirius asked Harry who nodded and smiled in return. "Alright, I'll be waiting outside for you two." He then left the dungeons. Draco was now, however, in the corner of the room with his back against the wall as he watched his boyfriend smirk evilly at the dead corpse of his ex-friend. _Zabini used to like me, that much I know for sure. How can Harry stand there and be happy about killing a teenage boy?_ The blonde thought and felt anger become a very strong emotion at the moment.

It was easy for Harry to see this and he leaned on Draco's shoulder with his hand. "It was either him or me. Which would you rather?" The brunette asked quietly and leaned over for a tight embrace, this ordeal got Draco going more than anyone else. The blonde nodded in understanding but said nothing of it. "C'mon babe, lets go home. I'll take about what happened in the morning, I'm far too tired now." Harry held tightly onto his hand and led the way out of the dungeons and out of Blaise Zabini's Father's Manor.

"It was just so scary." Draco finally spoke as they were now seated at the kitchen table in Harry's house, Sirius was making them both coffee. "The way you were standing there smirking so happily about someone dying. I do not mean that in a bad accusing way, oh no. I was just scared...of you." The blonde knew his words could be taken the wrong way but he tried to sound most soft and sympathetic right now. Harry reached across the table and tried to touch his hand, he pulled back as if scorned. "I am still scared of you." Draco stood up and walked away from the kitchen. The front door could be heard shutting lightly.

Confusedly Harry looked out his front window and saw Draco standing in the middle of Harry's driveway between the two motorcycle's with his face buried in his hands, he was definately crying. Yet when he started to walk away from the house, he wasn't going in the direction of his Manor. His Father wouldn't bear to see his own son crying. Harry stared as the blonde walked off into the distance, Sirius stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, just tell me what happened and I'll pass it to his Mother who'll pass it to him. He'll come around." Sirius assured him with a slight smile. Harry and him returned to the kitchen and drank their freshly brewed coffee together in silence until Harry was ready to speak.

Tapping the table with his fingernail, Harry began to speak and as he did so his foot also tapped against the floor almost anxiously, or nervously. "He chloroformed me and cut my stomach only a tiny bit to kinda freak me out and then I don't know how but I ended up in his dungeons chained to the wall and I woke up tasting aboutn 100 pennies in my mouth from that damn chloroform! Then we bickered for about a minute, then he pointed his gun and was about to shoot and I muttered a simple spell I learned that would protect me and kill my enemies. That made his gun backfire and hit him with twice the power. I bet the bullet went right through his stomach, as if his skin were water." Harry explained and then sighed. "That's when you two came." He took a last gulp of his coffee and pulled the one that was supposed to be Draco's over towards himself.

Just mere hours later Harry found himself walking across the street slowly and gloomily, Draco had told him to fuck off on the phone and then he threatened him and then lapsed into tears and ended it all with a hang up. Yet Sirius gave a very long speech and did one thing Harry hadn't heard him do in many years, he mentioned his dead fiance and said how he had lost them by death and that Harry was going to lose Draco in a worse way - through the way life works. So trotting over there with a little less spring in his step Harry thought of how selfish and idiotic his blonde boyfriend was being...but then all his redeeming qualities came into his mind.

"Open up your goddamn door!" Harry yelled at the iron gates, they were immediately opened. _Do they always have someone at the intercom? _He thought to himself and then shook it off before walking which turned into a run toward the front door, he was let inside by Julia who smiled brightly and seemed rather radiant and happy, she walked him up to Draco's room. _Dear God, please don't let me die in there._ Those were Harry's lasts thoughts as the door opened up.

**A/N:** Hehee! There, I'm done this chapter AND the following one! All in one goddamn day! I'm good! im awesome! lolz REVIEW!


	22. The Good and The Bad

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowlings, not mine.

RATING: PG-13

**A/N:** Oki, I just finished chapter 21 and now it's 7:36 on a school day morning so I'm only gonna START writing this chapter! Enjoy and please review!

Harry: This is my favourite chapter!

Draco: Yes, because you loved being buggered you sick freak.

Harry: (Laughs) Yeah, I do love being buggered.

_**Chapter 22:**_

_**The Good and The Bad**_

Draco's hand pressed down onto Harry's lower back, the contact of skin-to-skin was almost overwhelming. Both of their hearts were thudding in their chests, as the brunette's knees were simply loving the feeling of the silk blankets beneath them, his hands clutched onto those blankets as he patiently waited for what was to come. The blonde trailed his left hand down the boys neck and then chest and then resting on his erection, he didn't move his hand at all but just let it sit there as if teasing.

Slowly he moved forward and his own throbbing member entered inside of Harry, the brunette winced at the uncomfortable pain and his breath hitched as this happened, Draco situated himself completely inside of him but didn't move like his hand. "Are you sure?" Draco whispered raspily, he needed this right now and he wanted it too. A frantic nod and a small noise came from Harry, who seemed to be shivering somewhat. "It will only hurt for a moment, I promise." The blonde spoke once more before moving out and then back in very slowly. A few more slow, soft, in-and-outs, and Draco's hand began to move and pump up and down Harry's shaft, the brunette eyes shut tight as he tried to push into the touch of Draco inside of him and Draco handling him.

They rocked slowly back and forth, this intense feeling formed at both of the pits of their stomachs, a large tug sat at their navels. Finding a movement, Harry became comfortable with this unfamiliar yet sensual pain pleasure kind of feeling as his fists almost turned white he was cluthing the sheets so hard, he just needed more of this feeling. Draco did also, he tried to bear himself as he felt himself inside his lover, he could hardly control himself but he wanted to take it slow.

A rough thrust backwards on Harry's behalf told Draco it was alright to be rough now, the brunette was ready for this apparantly. Draco rammed foreward finally, making the boy below him moan loudly as he pulled out and then thrust back in with all that he could muster. This continued quite a few times and they found the perfect rythm with thrusts, and moans, and seductive whispers along with short and sweet sensual kisses. "Haaaaarrrryyy..." Draco warned him, but the other boy just kept his rythm as he threw his head backwards and pushed into the blonde one. Draco sound his name once more, just like he did when he wanted something or was complaining...it was sweet to Harry's ears.

Soon he was swallowed up in some feeling he couldn't describe, Harry didn't know what sounds or words were coming out of his mouth. Sensations grew high and the air in the room seemed to get very intense and Draco thrust harder, and faster, much to Harry's delight as he found himself with little tears prickling down his face. Why was he crying? He felt so wonderful, that's probably why or at least he thought. "Fuck Draco! Oh Gods, yes!" Harry finally heard his voice again as he was too deep into this to feel embarassed about his words, his eyes clamped shut and then both of the boys worlds seemed to black out, their vision went hazy and their bodies trembled.

Next thing Harry knew he was laying on his stomach on the silken sheets with his own white sticky substance all over his stomach and Draco's bed. The blonde knelt over him, sweat falling down his raspy breathing body and his smiling face as he removed himself from the other boy. "Mmm...I don't know what just happened but it felt really good." Harry finally whispered as he turned over on his side, Draco lay down beside his partner and swung a lazy arm over him and held him tight to his naked body.

"We came at the sametime." Draco replied with a short kiss to the brunette's forehead and then his nose, and then he captured his mouth for a sweet and short kiss. Harry's fingers were mapping some kind of picture on Draco's chest as the two sat there for what seemed ever, still wrapped up in their short but extremely erotic entercourse. Kisses followed, little words, as the two snuggled and held tight for warmth.

Probably an hour passed by when finally, the blonde stood up from his bed and put his clothing back on with his boyfriend following suit. "Damn you're beautiful. I don't know how I got so lucky." Harry smiled as he watched Draco pull on his shirt, the silver eyes widened somewhat in embarassment but no emotion came over his face. Suddenly the blonde looked toward his bed and then at Harry, and then he pointed to the door. The brunette stood there, transfixed and very confused. _He wants me to leave? Did he just use me? Did he use me like Cho did? _ Harry frantically thought, Draco had no expression on his face yet.

"You." Draco sternly said with cold and malice lapping his words. "Get out of here, **right now!**" His voice started to rise and his anger seemed to boil, Harry stood stalk still and felt tears swell up in his eyes. "You who ruined my bedsheets! I am **_never _**going to get that stain out of it! Get something to clean it up!" Draco suddenly became worried and took off the one sheet from his bed that was stained, Harry burst out into laughter and those tears of sadness and confusion turned into happy ones as Draco complained and whined about his bedsheet.

The two of them cleaned the bedsheet and then snagged a little snack from the kitchen and then went to visit Julia who was currently cleaning Draco's Common Room. "You're lucky I was the only one down here...I swear you're Father will wring your neck because of all that commotion if he heard it." Julia smirked at the two blushing boys who clasped onto each other's hands and sat down on the couch with her.

Harry was the first to notice, he looked oddly at her. "Why do you look so...radiant? So...different? Today." He asked curiously, Draco then seemed to notice and asked some stupid questions about what skin cream she uses, Julia blushed and seemed to lower her head in shame as she played around with her own fingers.

"I'm pregnant." Julia whispered shamefully and then tears formed in her eyes and fell sweetly down her face. Draco nor Harry could answer, they sat there staring at her blankly. "With your Father's child." She continued, looking at Draco who suddenly showed emotion as his face turned from blank to cold, hard, angry, and stone. His eyes seemed to have a cloud over them as the usual bright beautiful silver was now something you definately didn't want to go near. Harry put a hand on Julia's and Draco's knee, they both needed support right now.

"I am going to kill that bastard." Draco clenched to his fists and brushed off Harry's hand and stood up angrily from the couch. "Do not try and stop me, any of you." He murmured through clenched teeth and then he left the Common Room leaving the two to sit their in confusion with blank looks on their faces. Only a moment later did they realize that Draco wasn't kidding.

**A/N:** Why are the police at Draco's house? Is Lucius Malfoy dead? What big event could change Julia's life? Why does Narcissa dance with happiness? How come Harry is never at his own house anymore? Is Draco getting fat? Answers to all these questions, next chapter! Please review because it'll mean the world to me!


	23. Change Our Lives

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowlings, not mine.

RATING: PG-13

**A/N:** Woooah, intense chapter! I think, please read and review and of course enjoy!

Draco:I am going to strangle my Father...this will be fun...

Harry: (Backs away) Creeeeeepster!

_**Chapter 23:**_

_**Change Our Lives**_

His emerald eyes widened at the scene, Draco dropped his knife with a clatter and his chest heaved in and out with heavy breathing. Julia fainted almost immediately after her high-pitched scream, Narcissa caught her as she entered the room. Everything was amess in Lucius Malfoy's study as the owner of the Manor lay on the floor, with a small puddle of blood around him from his numeral stab wounds.

Everyone was silent, no one moved. Narcissa finally stood up and shifted Julia's weight onto her shoulder and brought her out of the room probably to the library to recope. Harry moved forward and pressed his hand at the small of Draco's back, his own emerald eyes seemed to fill with tears even though those silvery clouded ones were still hard as ice. "I have wanted to kill that bastard for years, Harry. I had to do it." Draco turned about and seemed to melt into the smaller boys touch as they embraced each other. The brunette thought as his aura, the Ebony Black one, told him to think...he knew what lie ahead but he didn't know how to get there or fix it.

"Draco, love?" Harry asked as his eyes travelled down to the corpse of Lucius Malfoy, his mind skipped to police to Narcissa than to Julia's baby inside of her and then to his lover. "What about the law. You just killed someone of high stature, it doesn't matter if your his Father or not you could do life in jail." He worriedly said, hoping his boyfriends aura could carry himself out and he could figure out what to do even though he didn't know why he was doing it.

Both sat there, thinking deeply about this small predicament. "Self-defence. I killed him because he threatened to kill my baby, and they cannot sentence a pregnant woman to jail and plus I'll have three witness'. It is only that simple." Julia had returned to the room with a small smile upon her radiant face, a smiling Narcissa standing behind her. The wife of the recently deceased moved over to the lifeless body and checked the pulse to make sure, suddenly her smile turned into something ecastic and she jumped as high as she could in the air and squeeled.

Narcissa screamed for about ten minutes straight about how she was free, how she was out of that maniac's hands. Draco then asked her harshly why she had even married him, she only replied with a simple she was forced thing. "Are you sure nothing will happen to you? What about my prints on the knife?" Draco asked, he felt as if he were in a band of thugs, terrorizing the streets ruthlessly and then trying to cover up his path of murder. Julia picked up the 'murder weapon' and rubbed her hands all over it and then she grabbed Narcissa tightly by the wrist.

"Let us go phone the police and tell them what has happened, everything will be alright. Why don't you two go back down to Draco's Common Room and pretend to be in grieving or something." Narcissa ordered the two softly before walking over to her stark-still son and hugging him and then kissing the top of his head. "Now, cry too when the police are here. Say you loved him very much but he was an evil sadistic bastard." Her voice seemed to clam up and Julia held onto her tightly still with a steady arm, Narcissa felt tears tickle her cheek, but she made nothing to wipe them away. Her husband did die afterall, no matter how horrible he was to her.

Harry and Draco returned to the Common Room and were seated on the couch once more with blank expressions, as before. "This has been one messed up night." Harry murmured and began to smirk lightly. "First fight, then sex, then rape babies, followed by murder." He surpressed his laughter and realized that Draco had silently began crying on his shoulder, Harry pulled him close and let him cry as loudly as he wanted too.

"Even though I hated him, he was still my Father." Draco mumbled and he heard somewhere off in the distance police sirens sounding as they sped toward his Manor.

Julia and Narcissa went down to the police station but were not arrested as it was an act of self defence with three witness' and the motive and evidence was all there too. Nothing could go wrong, just like Julia had promised hours before. Draco discused how this would definately change his and his Mother's life as they would be able to be a real family now together, but what about Julia? This would for sure also change her life because she would have a tainted record now, and not only that but her baby was going to be born because she had no such ideas as abortion or adoption in her head. It was 'obscene' to her.

"You're getting rather big, you know Dray. Maybe you should cut down on those pastries." Harry joked around to lighten up the mood as they sat in one of their favourite spots, by the blazing fire in the large library. Draco nudged his boyfriend with a slight grin and laughed lightly and he didn't even hear Julia walk into the room, they had been gone hours. Both women that were taken 'downtown' explained how no charges would be pressed on Julia and that it was purely self defence because he was supposedly trying to rape her again and she had bruises to prove it from little accidents she herself trully had about the kitchen. Narcissa then insisted that she have her own Tower in the Manor, she was basically already like family why not officially make her and her baby part of it all? It was a good idea, an amazing one actually.

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly, he hadn't spoke in quite a long time now actually...well not since Narcissa and Julia had arrived back at home. "Do you not have to work?" He remembered his boyfriends working schedule, Sirius would be on him like dogs were on sheep if he were late. Even though it was only about six hours since Draco murdered someone, he was pretty cool with it as he knew he was going to do it sometime or another. Harry shuned work completely and called Sirius and told him everything that had happened, his godfather insisted on coming over but the brunette would hear nothing of it assuring him everything was alright. Sirius never listens to anyone though, so he was on his way anyway.

Narcissa and Julia both were in their seperate wings now, sleeping soundly in their beds since it was pretty early in the morning now, about five AM to be exact. "Bad time?" A drawling voice asked as two sets of footsteps could be heard entering the room, Harry opened his eyes as he was about to fall asleep and shook Draco into a fully awake state. They both slowly stood up and by the small light of the tiny flickering dying fire, they say him standing proudly with his 'minion' by his side. That certain minion was Peter Pettigrew, Harry said his name between clenched teeth. A strange power emitting then in the entire room, most of it coming from the high-rise anger emotion of Harry himself, his hair seemed to lift up as a wind formed about him and his clothes flapped loosely in it. Draco stood there curiously, and numbly too staring at Lord Voldemort and Pettigrew.

"It's been too long Wormtail." Harry whispered, Voldemort seemed pleased by the power he was giving off though and said nothing. "You don't deserve that nickname, you deserve to die." He then launched himself forward and he roared bloody murder through-out the entire manor, Pettigrew looked simply terrified as he shrunk before his Master. Voldemort moved out of the way for Harry which suprised every occupant besides said person in the room. Harry knew nothing else but rage.

**A/N:** Can Harry control himself? How come Draco gets hurt by his boyfriend's own hands? This IS the last battle between Voldemort and Harry...who will be victorious? Pettigrew...dead or alive...heeehee, easy one...dealive! lolz. Find out, next chapter! Oh yeah, and please review! (How come my chapters keep getting shorter...weird, sorry about that though)


	24. It Wouldn't Be So Bad To Die

**TITLE:** Vanilla and Rain

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Only have to say this a few more times for this story...not...mine.

**A/N:** This story is almost over, so that is a relief to some and sadness for others! Sorry? Lolz. Enjoy this chapter and please review after you read and comment!

Draco: I am scared shitless in this chapter.

Harry: (Growls like an ape and goes around destroying things)

Draco: I think you all know why...

**Chapter 24:**

**The Final Battle**

The lifeless body was very hard to determine exactly how it died, as it had been lying their cold for a few minutes now as Draco's eyes still couldn't leave that body. A shrill cold laugh was sounding through-out the entire room, Harry was breathing heavily and his chest heaved as he hunched over the body still, looking down on it with tears welling in his eyes. Yet he promised himself he would not cry in front of Voldemort, that showed the sardonic man a weakness!

Silence. Then the man with the red eyes slit like snakes began to speak. "It has been proven that we are alike in many ways, Harry..." He began but was harshly interupted by the brunette who stood up from where he was kneeling by Peter Pettigrew and he walked back over toward a terrified looking Draco, whom was still puzzled on how ever did he kill that man and why!

"Only my friends can call my Harry, you bastard." He whispered coldly, putting his arm securely around Draco's waist, the blonde didn't move or resist or comfort into that touch at all. Voldemort laughed again but he decided to continue instead of making a snide comment about that.

"Fine, Potter it is then. It has also been proven that we are just as strong as the other, even though I have much more practice than you and you know it's true. So why should we fight with our little Mage powers when we know I will ring out victorious, why do you even try? Physically fighting, we also know we are the same stature in that area...what about weaknesses though Har-Potter? What _are_ your weaknesses?" Voldemort knew he was hitting something here, as he could even feel the boy across the room tense up and his eyes narrowed. Weaknesses were something he was not so good at.

The blonde beauty decided to step up, even though the brunette tried to pull him back but that didn't work. Draco walked right over to Voldemort, and almost stood face to face with him, he was fuming with anger. "I have known Harry for a long time now and I know him pretty well and I know _nothing_ of his weaknesses! How could you, someone who hates him so? Someone who cannot even get near him, let alone have a decent conversation. These are meaningless threats." Draco whispered harshly, soon he felt a cold hand reach up and wrap around his throat, Harry squealed from behind him as Voldemort's red eyes looked into his own sea of silver.

"It's nice to know the enemy better than you know thy self. You're family defied me and I have no regret in desposing of you! Now join your Father...you are his weakness afterall." Voldemort gripped harder around his throat and then threw him with all his might, and he had a lot of might that Draco skidded across the floor and hit the stone so hard he felt his cheekbone crack against the contact. He made no noise though even though everyone could see his physical pain.

Harry advanced on the man, with the scariest face Draco has ever seen. "Fuck you! Don't you dare touch him again, and if you do I'm bringing you down even if I have to go down with you!" The brunette was fuming with anger and rage, just as he was before he killed Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail as he called him. Draco would have to ask about that incident if and when this was over.

Laughing chillingly, Voldemort moved forward also and seemed to come dangerously close to Harry who didn't move away but only scowled as the old mans hand caressed his cheek. "Did I hit a nerve? I'm don't know if to apologize or rejoice for finding out something new. A new target." The red eyes turned toward the blonde whom was slowly getting up off the floor. Cringing, Harry lifted up his left hand which was the side that was turned to Draco and closed his eyes, a strong 'umph' of power surged through the one boy and was pushed through the air between the two and hit Draco square in the chest, knocking him back onto the ground. Harry mouthed, 'Stay down!', Draco knew he wouldn't be able to move anyone, he could barely breath that hurt so much and he didn't understand why Harry would hurt him like that! The brunette looked away from him and put his hand back down, glaring at the other man.

"Didn't you already know a target, Voldemort?" Harry asked with a low voice, it was a tone reserved for this man and this man only. "But I don't think you can bring back the dead...and so I think I'm fine with the whole dying situation too. It wouldn't be so bad." He seemed quite confident, stating this only seemed to get Voldemort worked up though.

"Years I've waited for this, and you're just giving up? Right now here in front of your lover? Ah, how sweet revenge is." Voldemort than brought up from his cloak a sharp dagger, Harry didn't move, didn't speak, only turned to Draco and seemed to blow him a kiss which the other man completely ignored. The blonde was unable to move at all, his limbs were even more frozen then they were before Harry hit him with whatever spell that was. "Goodbye, Potter." The blade then slid easily with just one thrust through the skin of Harry's stomach, he made a choking noise but no screaming only tears and deep throated grunts, the silver blade reached out through his back and was then removed and he crumpled to the floor.

Laughing, sardonic cold triumphant laughing. That's all that was going through Draco's mind at that moment, and of course that bloody blade that had killed his lover who lay crumpled on the floor not too far from Peter Pettigrew's body. "You sonofabitch!' The blonde pushed through Harry's spell which was still there even though he was knifed, and he stood up and rushed towards the man without thinking. "I learned that even if you are not a Mage, you get power because you are a human! I have someone to protect even if that someone is dead...and when a human as someone to protect they have the ignorace to not die and to fight till the last of the others blood is spilt! That is bad news for you, V-Voldemort. Because I am a human!" Draco screamed, it echoed quite a bit. He curled up his fingers to make a fist and swung angrily out at Voldemort, bashing him across the face. One of the rings the blonde was wearing even cut him which was a bonus.

That silver blade that had knifed Harry was still in the mans right hand though, Draco reached for it and grabbed the blade itself and felt his palm burn as it was deeply cut as he yanked it from Voldemort's grip and then placed it in his own uninjured left hand. The blood pouring down from his palm was nothing as tears also poured down his satin face, revenge in blood was the only thing he knew as Voldemort was stunned for a moments time and he blocked the first attack with his hand, the knife went cleanly through his hand, he yelped.

Whipping it out of the flesh, Draco felt a kind of acceleration with seeing someone else's blood being taken because of him. Some kind of emotion and feeling he's never felt before, blossomed inside of him and he just knew one thing adn that was _stabbing_ strangely enough. His, well Voldemort's actually, knife swung through the air countless times until the old man finally retaliated and swung his fist out, smacking Draco hard across the face and knocking right beside Harry's body, he closed his eyes hard not wanting to look at it. Yet when he opened his eyes, he was glad to see Harry's chest moving.

"Draconis, many years ago when you were just a little boy and would have died to follow in my footsteps, I asked your Father if he had someone to protect. He denied that and would not admit to wanting to protect you and his wife, I think that is why he is dead no? And by his own son's hands no less..." Voldemort shook his head as he watched the blonde get up, the knife still gripped in his white hand. "Now you stand here telling me you have someone to protect yet you still have no strength to kill me. It is pretty pathetic." He smirked and shook his head, why was he egging him on?

Draco knew not the answer to that question but he shouted out with rage and this was the last time that blade would swing through the air, it came down upon Voldemort's chest but the old man seemed not to care really. "Duck, Draco!" A familiar voice called, and the blonde listened obediantly and Voldemort had no time to turn about as the voice whom had called to the boy threw a sharp object, it slit right through the back of the sardonic mans neck, slicing through to the other side. A squeak, and that was the last thing that escaped his mouth. Julia looked satisfied with the work she had done and stood there with her hands on her hips. The blonde fell to the ground on his knees hard, probably bruising them, he began to feel weak and tired and his pale skin became even paler so. Yet Harry was the only thing that mattered, he was still alive. He shook his boyfriend vigoursly, nothing happened. "Get an ambulence, now! Then call for my Mother, you two follow the ambulence to the hospital." Draco immediately said, and just as he watched Julia nod in understanding, his vision became blurry and he fainted.

_A doctor dressed in the usual white suit stood there with a nurse behind him, they looked very sad. Sirius' screams could be heard through-out the hospital whereas Draco sat nervously, waiting to hear how bad it was and what they had to say. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy...but...we lost him." The doctor announced and the nurse smiled sympathetically and reached over and caressed the blonde's cheek and then the two walked away. He sat there stunned for quite sometime until he realized he was crying, then he joined Sirius in some rapid screaming. Ron and Hermione soon joined in also. _

_Finally grabbing ahold of himself, Draco got the other three to also calm down and they all sat down in the hospital waiting room. "He would not have liked the way we are acting. He would have wanted Hermione to console Ron as he secretly cries in his bedroom and brings up old memories, he would have wanted Sirius to go out to the club with Remus and get everything off his chest with drinking and smoking and maybe girls too...and of course dedicate a tattoo to him. Then he would have wanted me to - to - stay strong and probably go out for a ride on the motorcycle so he could have a laugh at me while he is up in Heaven, because we all know he would love that." Draco laughed lightly, and he ignored when the tears came even more harshly then before. _

_Suddenly the hospital doors to Harry's private room opened up and a stretcher was being carried by two doctors, it was covered with a white sheet. No doubt that was his body, lying under that white sheet, unmoving, with no life in it...was it even possible? Draco lost every bit of sanity he had and he literally jumped ontop of the dead body and felt that death was there, all over it, he pulled downed the sheet and saw Harry's unmoving smiling face and his closed eyes. Oh how he just was smiling, happy that death finally took him. It is what he seemed to have wanted. Draco cried out as he felt hands grasping at him and distant voices calling him, he wouldn't let go...wouldn't let go, wouldn't let go, wouldn't let go...let go..._

**A/N:** A lot of you are probably like, what the fuck! Harry's, dead! How can he die! You are sooo mean! lolz. But please continue reading before you comment on that part of the chapter, lolz. Review!


	25. Axel and Cho

**TITLE:** Vanilla and Rain

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Only have to say this a few more times for this story...not...mine.

**A/N:** Seriously, only like...five more chapters to do I think. It'll be done by the end of October, that's for sure. Probably before then actually! Well please read and review, it'll make me happy!

Draco: I feel crazy because I am talking to myself now in this beginning thing...

Harry: (Can't speak because I am "dead")

Draco: Haha, You are dead, I am not! Wait...that is not funny... :(

**Chapter 25:**

**Axel and Cho**

Slowly awakening from what seemed to be the longest sleep he had ever had, he looked up into something white...so white it burned. He knew this sensation quite well, was he...he had to be...in the hospital! How long had he been there? How was _he _doing? What happened to everyone else? All these questions were to be answered as his eyes shifted upon those of a sleeping beauty by his side, a hand gripped his own and those usually silvery eyes were closed because that blonde was sleeping, it did seem to be night time as no light was coming through the hospital room windows, a light breeze was licking Harry's face though.

The blonde awoke with a quiet scream, like he had just had a nightmare. He didn't notice that someone was finally gripping his hand back as he rubbed his eyes. "Ah, that same stupid nightmare again. I hope it does not come true." Draco whispered through his tiredness, his tired face fell upon that of the emerald eyes that were brightly happy.

"You know, they say that nightmare's never come true. Of course they usually have werewolves and sort of stuff like that in them but...whatever." Harry shrugged lightly and smiled down at the shocked face, Draco couldn't seem to speak although his mouth moved wordlessly. "So, what happened and how long have I been sleeping? Few hours?" The brunette asked as he leaned over, despite this horrible pain in his stomach that made him feel like he was going to retch, and he kissed Draco's flabbergasted lips ever so softly.

Draco finally managed to smile and be very gentle as he hugged him tightly, his eyes were glistening with tears but none fell down his face, which Harry was overly grateful for. "Oh, Harry! We thought we were going to lose you! The doctors said there was a good chance of you dying, and then after they saw that did not happen they told us all that you could go into a coma any minute. Then you seemed to surpass that and the doctors said if you did ever get better, you would probably be paralyzed. Can you move?" He urgently asked, Harry thought for a moment and managed to wiggle his toes and he smiled brightly and nodded in reply, wanting his boyfriend to continue on. "Well, it is so great to have you back! I knew you would be okay!" Draco kissed him on the cheek and then leaned off the edge of his chair, wanting to be as close to the other as possible.

"So, what happened with Voldemort and all?" Harry asked hurriedly, he didn't care about these petty remarks if this blonde said he knew he would be fine then there was no need to worry right? Sitting there in utter silence, Draco finally answered with a sad smile, telling Harry what had happened after the he thought his companion had died. "We were at the hospital for a few hours with you, then I went home and Julia, Narcissa and I realized that Voldemort's body had disappeared completely! We do not think he is dead, and we think the Death Eater's probably took him. Even though he was decapitated, he is alive." Draco brought the bad news; Harry frowned for a moment and figured it would probably take the old man years to revive himself from that ordeal, and also right now was basically a time to celebrate now that he knew it was only like two weeks away from Christmas.

Harry begged the doctors for hours that night to let him go, he was feeling quite all right besides those occasional back and stomach pains. It was another Saturday night, and he wanted to get back to school because he had already missed so much. The doctors made an agreement that he could go back to school, but he had to stay the rest of the weekend. After Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Hagrid, and Albus visited for a long while Draco and Harry were once left alone and it was getting dark already which meant time to go to sleep soon as both of them were getting tired from the whole day of just talking. But it seemed the talking was not yet over.

They decided to play the question game, since they needed to ask quite a few questions with each other right now. "Why did you kill that man, Wormtail or Peter I think you called him? Not just why, actually, how did you kill him? One more question, why was Voldemort happy about it?" Draco asked first of all, the brunette sighed and took in a deep breath and finished off his large glass of water and set the glass down on the bedside table.

"Peter Pettigrew, or known as Wormtail to some, was one of my Father's friends. Remus, Sirius, Peter, and my Dad were so close when they all attended Hogwarts together no one could separate them! Yet, Peter is the reason my Father died...my Dad _trusted_ him and he betrayed one of his best friends just because Voldemort threatened to kill him! I know Remus or Sirius would rather die then ever betray my Dad! But not Peter, oh no!" Harry seemed to be getting angry, that same wind began to form about the boy but as Draco's hand rested on his arm it stopped. "You see, Voldemort was after my Mom and Dad a few years ago and so they went into hiding with me and only one person knew where we were besides Dumbledore, that one person was Peter. Voldemort got to Peter and made him his servant, and then Pettigrew gave up his secret and gave up my parents life!" The brunette's voice was getting angrier by each word, and quite louder. Finally he was heaving out air but then lapsed into a hacking cough that little specs of blood came out of too. "I don't know how I killed him, I just knew I wanted too. Voldemort was happy because he wanted me to get angry because he knew that's where my weakness is, within my temper problem." Harry winked and laughed lightly, as lightly as he could.

Steadying himself Draco decided to cut Harry off as he continued to speak, he knew what the brunette was going to ask and he didn't want the question to be asked aloud. Or the name to be said in his presence even though he said it all the time. Having Harry say that name, however, was just plain horrible. "...Axel..." Draco cut him off as Harry asked who that name was that he spoke before. "Is someone that was very close to me not too long ago. I-I think I loved him just as much as I love you and I always will, love the both of you. It was our night, on Tuesday, probably past midnight and I had no idea that my Father was holding a Death Eater meeting." Draco felt his voice get weak and he began to tremble, Harry was now sitting across from him on his hospital bed with his eyes wide with concern and slight jealousy as he reached down and held the others hand tightly. "We had just finished..._fucking_ each other for the first time." Harry winced; obviously Draco liked putting things bluntly. "Then we decided to go upstairs into the kitchen to see if we could snag some food, on the way there however we ran into Vincent Crabbe and he immediately screamed for Goyle and in two minutes tops a whole slew of Death Eaters were circling us, poking fun and they all began to beat us. Hurt us, but not so much me. Crabbe and Goyle held me back against a wall and told me it was for my own good, as I watched Axel almost bleed to death with all the blows he received. I would have killed my Father that night, Harry." Draco whispered angrily, his hands clutched tightly that his fists turned white. "Lucius came by and Voldemort was God knows where in my Manor, and Father slayed Axel because I let it slip we were lovers. That is how my dear old Dad found out I was homosexual, and if he were still alive he would have killed you soon enough. That is mostly why I killed Lucius not too long ago, not just for Julia or for Axel love, yet also for you." Draco bit his lower lip hoping that was enough explaining, because if Harry questioned further he wouldn't know exactly what to say.

The two embraced each other and decided not to let go until the tears, both of theirs, were stopped and dried on their faces. By now they were getting tired and simply itching for sleep as they were cuddled under the blankets, of course it was all against Madame Pomfrey and her apprentice's wishes. "Love, why did you want to die? I mean, you gave up so easily." Draco finally pointed out as Harry rolled his eyes and turned his back to his partner whom only snuggled up against him, spooning him gently in case he would hurt his heavily bandaged back.

"I had hurt you, and if I lived for any longer there was absolutely no chance you would get out of there alive. Or Julia and Narcissa for that matter." Harry sighed but continued. "Plus, what is the point if no one cares but a few messily hearts and minds? What is the point if everyone you ever loved has always shunted you. It was only a matter of time for you to do the same to me, like Cho did. I used to date her, we were really close and I mean like as close as we are now and she just...broke it off. Probably because I told her I was bisexual but I will never know. Every time I see her in the hallways at school, I just want to end it because I thought we would always be together and it makes me wonder if we will always be together because I know you mean more to me than Cho ever did so what's the point? Not to mention the fact that everyone looks at me like I'm a loony." Harry laughed heartedly at himself and then turned around abit to see Draco's stone face and then he turned back on his side and quickly fell to sleep before Draco had the heart or nerve to answer.

**A/N:** I think that chapter is done? Boy did that suck ass! I didn't know exactly how to tell you all about Axel, or why there was ever an Axel in this story in the first place! All I know is that there IS an Axel and he is there just to tell Harry that Draco also had a bad past, and that he was always capable of loving...and of course why he so easily killed Lucius. Ooh! Next chapter, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all return to school together closer than ever and they are inseparable but what will all the others think of them? Especially Harry who was thought to be dead, or in a coma at the least. Find out, next chappie! (Fucking sucked ass! I know! But still, please review and I'll love yah!)


	26. Finally Accepted

TITLE: Vanilla and Rain

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowlings, not mine.

RATING: PG-13

**A/N:** (Counts fingers) I think there are only three more chapters left not including this one. So yeah this story will be done hopefully in the following weeks to come. I'm kind of glad this story is over because for short periods of time I forgot I even had this story and at times it became a pain to write it because of Writer's Block and all but now I'm just zooming through so quick I forget details and how to spell! Yet I will enjoy these last few chapters, and I also hope you will. Please read and then review! Thank you.

Harry: How does a sequel sound!

Draco: Eff you! I am not doing any sequels with you! The story ends here. What would happen in the sequel anything? Nothing COULD happen!

Harry: Yeah, something could happen! We could adopt a baby elephant that just disappears! And we go on this adventure through the forest and (BOOM!) we find Tarzan and Jane and decide to live with them forever and ever!

Draco: Where did you get my diary! (Realizes Harry is reading scenario out of his diary)

Harry: Muahahaha! (Runs away laughing and snickering evilly with diary in hand)

_**Chapter 26:**_

_**Finally Accepted**_

The first day of school back from the little ordeal could have gone better, but it also could have gone worse. It was actually the only day that the entire school saw Harry smile ever so brightly, God knows the student body even ever saw Harry smile if it didn't have to do with Draco! Thankfully they were all late for class (Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco that is) so no one could bully them in the hallway. But their first period classes, each of them all got either dirty looks or comforting smiles from their fellow peers and classmates. As first period dragged on for far too long, the P.A turned on and the entire student body including staff was called down to the Gymnasium for a special presentation or ceremony of some sorts. Once again, the four of them sat down together at the back of the room in the far right corner in for little chairs, all huddled together and all. Everyone was turning about rapidly, staring, pointing, whispering or even glaring.

"Jesus, I think I am going to wet myself I am so scared of what these students could do to me now." Draco whispered to Harry who agreed with a slight shake of his head and a shrug, he seemed a little too relaxed and calm about all of this. Draco figured it happened to him too much as he slipped an arm about his stiff muscular shoulders, the brunette winced for a moment and then got adjusted to the feeling as he placed a hand on his lovers knee and decided to ignore the throbbing pains in his stomach.

Professor Snape had the honors of welcoming the students and saying good morning to them in a very groggy, morbid tone at that and almost all the students sneered at their Professor and mumbled Good Morning back in unison. A few minutes later after mindless babbling Professor Dumbledore stepped through the stage curtains on this big wooden stage that everyone was facing, he stepped up to the podium and leaned into the microphone, everyone was happy to see their cheerful Headmaster with his usual twinkle in his eye.

Tensing up in her seat, Hermione thought this would be something wrong. She reached for her boyfriend's hand, clutching it for dear life, knowing what was coming next. Dumbledore recollected somewhat what had happened, which was what the students were waiting for since the rumors were simply crazy! "One of our new students, Draco Malfoy showed amazing courage like none other before even though he knew what his actions would bring about! Harry Potter, an old face to this school and town (Someone whispered "And world" not too far off), showed also amazing courage but also bravery for the both of them and cunning, wit, stamina, and the will to protect what was theirs." Dumbledore obviously didn't want to say the will to protect each other so he probably switched his original speech up a bit. "So I call forth for you today Harry Potter, if he wishes to set all of this clear once and for all! Draco Malfoy, you too. No need to be shy." Dumbledore winked at the back corner of the room where all heads were turned now, the two boys back their turned crimson together but it was the blonde who first stood and the applause started lightly. Draco grabbed Harry by the hand and led him up down the middle of the gym between rows and rows of chairs of lightly clapping students to the stage where they stood behind the podium now instead of Dumbledore whom was standing off to the side with Professor Snape.

"Well, erm, I guess what is all to say is that basically Voldemort really ticked me off so we had a little spat here in there in Draco's house and things obviously got a little violent considering our history." Harry said almost sarcastically, the student body chuckled in unison at this dark humor, Draco figured Harry knew the best thing to do with this school was to be short and right to the point with jokes in between. "He got the better of me and challenged me to basically kill myself, I let him do it. I would be dead right now if it weren't for Draco." Girls 'awed' in the crowd and everyone turned toward the smirking blonde at the brunette's side. "He disobeyed what I had asked him to do, he risked his life and went right into the face of Voldemort and protected me and tried his best to keep me from harms way by putting himself in between the most dangerous people in the world, Voldemort and I. Draco stabbed him, and one of his maids came into the room at an awkward time and threw something - umm...not too sure what it was, but it was something sharp! Because it decapitated Voldemort. Yet his body is missing, and he is believed to still be alive. I think that's all. Thanks." It was completely silent as Harry smiled and tried to walk off stage, someone coughed in the distance. It was the strangest short speech anyone had ever heard, and Draco wasn't going to let it end.

Slipping a tight arm around his boyfriend to stop him from walking away, the blonde spoke into the microphone. "I have only been in this town since the beginning of July, already I love it so much more than Paris!" He spoke with his aristocratic Paris-accent voice just to give them all a show. "On my first day here, I ran into the little creepy boy down the street from me. Honestly I had no clue he was The Harry Potter and let us just say we got off on the wrong foot. Things got better from there on in and we basically spent every waking hour of that summer together, and the hours where we were not awake too sometimes." Harry blushed crimson and felt his vision get hazy, he was nervous of what everyone would think as Draco continued his own story of his time so far here. "Then not much longer later I met Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and quickly we became good friends, what a lovely bunch of friends we were! Besides of course the fact that we fought almost daily about things as trivial as a crayon." Laughing was emitted. "I always wondered though why Harry was always alone and dark, and hiding in a corner. Should he not have friends like any other normal human being? It all made sense when I first stepped foot into this school. You all stared at him like he was not a person, some of you would smile when he would pass by yes, but most of you would only scowl like he was dirt. Why? Just because he is different, just because he has faced death more than he should have? Just because he has saved the whole world countless times!" Draco seemed to be getting angry, but Dumbledore was still in that back corner smiling brightly and loving the reaction of stunned students. "Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, you all did that because you are only human. We are all human, in this room. Professor Dumbledore is above average smart, but he is still human and you still him that way. I may be prettier than every girl in this school, but you still see me as human despite my families' reputation, which I hope you all know, if you do not please get out from under the rock. Hermione is the smartest girl in this school, you still all know her as human! You just do not know Harry as human because he brings out the truth of something that you wish to forget, that something is Voldemort. Let it go, people. It is over! It is not like you can ignore the fact that Voldemort is still around now, the truth is written on not just Harry's face now but also all of ours! All of yours." Draco said thoughtfully and lapsed into silence to let the crowd take this in. He continued after a few minutes.

"My point is that we are all human, and humans make mistakes all the time. Why is that? Because it is in our nature to, and if I were not as human as I am Harry would be dead and so would I. My human emotions made me risk my own life to save the both of ours, my natural instinct made me protect what is mine and what I love." Draco grinned broadly as Harry looked like a strawberry right now. "Do not be regretful of all the **_horrible_** things you have done not just to Harry, but to each other in the past because it is only part of our human nature. But do not take it so far to blame everything you do on human nature that is going a bit over the edge. Like I know we can all relate to when our parents want us to clean our room, or our teachers want us to finish our homework not doing it is not part of human nature!" Draco laughed lightly, few chuckled but still. "So I leave you with these words, mon amie, do not regret the past but only live up to the future." The blonde then took his beautiful blinding smile that made all girls and some guys go into a trance and then held his boyfriend tightly and kissed him on the top of his messy mass of hair and then began to walk off stage. They paused however as a few began to clap, then everyone stood up and clapped calling out both Draco's and Harry's name and cheering for them standing up and applauding them. Harry was even redder now, if it were possible. Once they were in the back again sitting with Ron and Hermione who were beaming at Draco mostly, Harry looked like he was going to throw up actually. "Are you okay?" Draco asked lightly as Dumbledore began to speak again about something trivial, everyone had calmed down.

"Draco," Harry began in only a whisper. "You have finally made me accepted in this school." It was such a touchy moment the brunette thought he was even going to cry and Draco leaned over and hugged him tightly and for a few seconds they kissed, but were rudely stopped as Professor Snape strode over to them and sneered and basically pryed them off of each other, the students nearby laughed with Harry for the first time in all their lives. Everyone in that room couldn't be happier.

**A/N:** Shit, long speech? lolz. I just kept talking and talking and I had NO clue at ALL where I was going with it all! I'm such a retard, but isn't Draco such a good talker? I mean, dontcha just wanna jump his bones? lolz! Please review and I will start the next chappie A.S.A.P! Thanks! Oh, next chapter school is on holiday's for Christmas time and BOY is Christmas time funn: )


	27. One Big Happy Family

**TITLE:** Vanilla and Rain

**RATING:** PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** (Tears) I wish it was mine! (More tears)

**A/N:** I cannot believe I'm on my third last chapter! And by the way you are all going to get three chapters at once if you haven't noticed, lolz! Umm...please read and review and I really hope you enjoy this chapter which is simply cheery!

Draco: I want some Gingerbread Men, do you not want them as well?

Harry: How bouts you stop talking like a fag, then I give yah some. How does that sound pumpkin?

Draco: (Scowls and walks away, with diary which he has retrieved from Harry finally)

**Chapter 27:**

**One Big Happy Family**

The first week of school, which simply turned out to be the last for the four of them, was better than any other school day for them all. All four of them stayed together, finished their homework assignments on time and caught up in all of their classes not to mention all the new friends they had, and how the entire school respected Harry and his relationship with Draco ever since that assembly. Vicious Vic was never going to change though, but sometimes it only made life interesting.

"What are we going to do with the rest of our lives?" Ron asked right out of the blue as all of them walked home, each couple holding their significant others hand in their burly winter coats and they all wore either hats or earmuffs as it was quite cold out and the snow was falling so beautiful and heavily down on them. Everyone had looked over at the redhead whom spoke so seriously, Hermione almost fainted at those words. "No, I mean seriously guys! We only have half a school year left to plan out the rest of our lives! I know you're going to become a stupid teacher and go to University for it and all 'Mione, but what about you two and myself?" He asked, they stopped looking at him weirdly realizing he has a terrific point.

They were about halfway home and Draco finally answered on how he really thought there was nothing he could do, Hermione brought up the good fact of him being a fashion consultant. He giggled and agreed in reply, Harry already knew he wanted to work full time at 'Stained Skin' as he always had a good time there and the payment was good. Eventually he would move away from Sirius, well maybe. Ron had no clue but he mentioned that he could probably stay at high school for another year, to get his grades up even higher then they were so he could figure out his life and also get into a good college or university.

After their walk and serious conversation about their lives, they all decided to sit in front of Draco's large fire hearth in the library, Julia and Narcissa weren't far away as they were amongst the rows of books laughing and chatting together as they were looking through recipes trying to figure out the perfect Christmas meal. "How are you doing Harry?" The blonde turned to his right and asked the boy who shrugged in return and ate another sugar cookie off of the platter on the coffee table. "No, I mean really _how are you doing?_" He tried to rephrase himself, which he knew would work.

Harry dropped his sugar cookie back on the platter and looked over to his boyfriend and sighed heavily and shook his head. "I'm fine hon, this kinda stuff happens to me all the time. What about you though? Things with the court are almost all cleared up, Julia and Narcissa are taking care of that thing with your Father and all...so how are you?" He asked in return and took one of his hands and ran it through that familiar silken platinum hair, so beautiful Draco was almost a Goddess - whoops, I mean God.

"Would you two like to stop being so serious about everything?" Surprisingly, it wasn't the tone of that freckled man who spoke but the other one. That shocked about everyone in the room as all eyes were on her as she turned red lightly. "What? Am I not aloud to be laid back at least during the holiday's?" Hermione grinned brightly and took another sip of her beautiful hot chocolate with a little bit of cognac in it to spice it up!

After a little while they had actually gotten bored of sitting in the same spot and not even talking, and eventually the four of them decided to retrieve to Draco's dungeon and in his Common Room. "Oh, Harry look what you forgot here last time you came." Draco declared as he came out of his mini-kitchen after putting away their dishes, which he had brought down from the library and put them in his own sink. He came back out and looked at Ron and Hermione huddled together on the couch and then Harry sitting in the armchair, he motioned to that leather-bound book in his left hand, which was the photograph book that he had made for his birthday.

The brunette blushed lightly and took it from his boyfriend and quickly flipped through the pages, Hermione became rather curious and took the photo album as she began to so slowly flip through the pages as Draco sat down in the other armchair across from Harry. "Aw! Look how cute we all were when we were little!" Hermione squealed, making everyone's ears hurt so much they thought they were bleed, Ron winced and his shoulders slightly twitched and he nodded and shot a glance at the picture Hermione was so intently looking at as if something magical would happen to it.

"You know," Draco began and everyone derived their attention from whatever they were doing to toward him, he liked how attention would glide to him like that so he began to smirk in his snobbish way. "It amazes me greatly how you three have been together through thick and thin for a decade or even more! It just makes me light up inside." He grinned and chuckled just under his breath for a short second as the three blushed in return.

"You know what would make me light up?" Ron asked the blonde friend of his, Harry was kind of dazing off at the moment into the fire with a bright smile on his face. "If you SPOKE NORMALLY once and a while!" Hermione and him laughed though Draco only scowled and looked down into his lap where his hands were folded ever so neatly, he realized how much of a snob he was raised to be. It kind of freaked him out now that he thought about it and tried to look at it from an outsiders view.

The brunette's thoughts were kind of cut off as Ron asked him what was wrong, he only shrugged. "Nothing. I just kind of blanked out for a second." So the four of them just shrugged it off and continued their lively conversation of insulting the blonde boy whom was just throwing random insults and sulks here and there and other than that he was skulking in his large armchair threatening them below is breath in French.

None of the three off them knew what Harry was thinking, but he was smiling which was a good thing. He was thinking; _I can't believe we made it through that battle. It was the toughest one I've yet to face, and all those little incidents too that have happened ever since July, the only reason I've gotten through them is because of Draco, Ron, and Hermione. Without them I'd be dead, literally. But that's not the point, because today, right now is the happiest I've ever been in forever. All we can do with each other is laugh and forget the past and what the future has to hold for us, good or bad, all we have is each other and that is more than any of us need. All I need is Draco, and I'm so glad to have him and I'm so lucky. I'm the happiest man on Earth. _He grinned and laughed loudly with his four friends.

It was simply elastic. All the people everyone loved in one room together in the Malfoy Manor at that freakishly long wood table with a wonderful feast sitting in front of them with candle for their light on Christmas Eve. Simply elastic and beautiful. Albus was sitting near the head of the table conversing lightly with Professor Snape, Lupine, Sirius, Hagrid, and other various adults like Ron and Hermione's parents along with Harry's cousins and a few other Professor's from school, not to mention Narcissa and Julia (Whom was looking plump around the middrift by now).

The rest of them there was Ron, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Dudley and a few of his own friends, Ron's many older brothers and his younger sister, and that was about it. It was quite a happening dinner actually, fun and never-ending it seemed but it all ended too soon and that was for sure. All those people were actually staying at the Malfor Manor that night, every single last one of them. Albus got Lucius' old room, Sirius and Lupin got to sleep in Lucius' old study room whereas beds were set up in the large library for Snape, and the Weasley parents along with Petunia and Vernon. Dudley and his friends got to share the more than large living room, the Weasley children got Draco's small library to share and then Ron and Hermione got his Common Room which left Harry to snuggle up beside love and behold Draco.

Yawn. "Shit, that was a tiring dinner and all I did was talk and eat!" Harry laughed as he snuck under his covers and found that familiar feeling in that oh so very warm body next to him, he yawned once more and closed his emerald eyes tightly as he wrapped his limbs all around the other so it was almost impossible for them to be untangled.

"Yes, I know what you mean love." Draco replied in agreement as he did the same and wrapped himself around the others body tightly, he liked the feeling of the shorter boy laying on his chest basically and their hearts moving at about the same pace, up and down and then back up again. "I will see you in the morning. I love you." He got the standard reply back and then closed his silvery pits and fell into a most wonderful sleep. It was his first Christmas Eve spent with Harry, and it was going quite well.

Stretching, Draco searched for what could've woken him up at about nine o'clock in the morning as he was up pretty late last night because dinner and setting up the sleeping arrangments lasted until about two in the morning. Strangely enough a sound could be heard just in the bathroom as the shower was running and a loud, but beautiful voice was singing an new song from that artist whom hardly anyone knew of, _Billie_. Only these thoughts crept into Draco's head, _Why would Harry know all the words to Billie? That sounds like something I would know!_ He laughed at himself and got out of bed and inched toward the bathroom door so he could hear the voice loud and clear. He heard this;

_Nine to five a.m_

_Gonna party all weekend_

_I got your message_

_But I ain't got time_

_So much stuff to do_

_Girlfriends keeping me from you but_

_I wanna see you_

_Honey that's no lie_

_Ain't no way ain't no use_

_Cos I'm officially yours_

_Kick your fears baby you can't lose_

_Cos honey I'm not the girl gonna do you wrong_

_Ain't no doubt always true_

_Cos I'm officially yours_

_Always give my love to you_

_Baby all night long_

_Boy you know that I_

_Always like to socialise_

_But that don't mean_

_That I'm not down with you_

_This girl's got to be_

_Who she is cos this is me_

_Who says that means that I'm gonna do_

_What the other girls do?_

_Ain't no way ain't no use_

_Cos I'm officially yours_

_Kick your fears baby you can't lose_

_Cos honey I'm not the girl gonna do you wrong_

_Ain't no doubt always true_

_Cos I'm officially yours_

_Always give my love to you_

_Baby all night long_

_I can't deny that I wanna be, oh_

_Everything that you need from me_

_Just relax oh baby can't you see_

_Don't have to follow me_

_You got my honesty_

_So don't you worry_

_Cos I'm gonna treat you right_

_No situation_

_No need to fuss and fight oh no_

The shower turned off yet the voice continued to finish up the song it seemed. Draco had to try and surpress his laughter as he walked away from the bathroom door and began to get his things ready for a shower and he also got ready to pounce on Harry for a little 'Merry Christmas Snog-Session!' before his shower.

_Ain't no way ain't no use_

_Cos I'm officially yours_

_Kick your fears baby you can't lose_

_Cos honey I'm not the girl gonna do you wrong_

_Ain't no doubt always true_

_Cos I'm officially yours_

_Always give my love to you_

_Baby all night long._

Opening the bathroom door figuring Harry was done by now, Draco was greeted by the end of the song and a towel dried and all warmly dressed up Harry in his nice red velvet and black suit that he only had worn once! The blonde had no - twitch - problem with Harry wearing - twitch - that at all! - Draco almost falls over from twitching - . He decides to ignore that fact thought and give his other a kiss and a Merry Christmas before kicking him out of the room and shortly yelling at him to change his clothes.

"I've just never seen this suit and it looks so cool and it's amazingly comfortable!" Harry whined in return as he really didn't want to change out of it as he was being pushed out of the bathroom door, it was a miracle how Ron and Hermione haven't woken up just down the hall yet from all the noise they were creating. "No, Harry! Take that off and wear my nice white long sleeve shirt and also my emerald sweater because that brings out your eyes! Then put on a pair of black slacks!" Draco slammed the door in his pouting face, realizing how much of both a mother and a fashion consultant he sounded like.

As the warm water rolled down his pale, unbroken skin Draco felt a deep urge inside of him that he simply wanted to push away and forget about it in a hurry. It was now Harry's turn to hear some singing though, even though the blonde wasn't as good at it.

_Sugar honey honey sexy_

_Sugar honey honey sexy_

_A limited sensation_

_To that feeling that you crave_

_One that means much more to you_

_Than to socialise stroke rave_

_The remedy is pure to me_

_Taking honey from the bee_

_You adopt this smooth sensation_

_Taking in deep meditation_

_Baby sacrifice your stress_

_Then I'll help you melt your best_

_Trust it baby nice and slow_

_Trust me baby you're to know_

_The love groove_

_Has a different kind of move_

_This feeling of security_

_Tenderness, reality_

_The love groove_

_It flows from me to you_

_You're filling your best fantasies_

_Baby set your mind on me_

_Sugar honey honey sexy_

_Feel it set your mind on me_

_The potion that relies on pulse_

_Absorb it baby to your most_

_Oh I'm sure you know the score_

_Just lay it honey, nice and cool_

_Come and fix your dreams on me_

_Be the best that you can be_

_You adopt this new devotion_

_Giving into pure emotion_

It wasn't that bad of singing though, and why Draco was doing it he had no clue probably because Harry got stupid Billie stuck in his head. But that he realized what the words of the song meant, that people whom thought they lust after one and other found love in where they thought they would never. Kind of like him and Harry. The blonde paused in the shower and then put this thought in the back of his head and continued singing quietly, Harry probably couldn't hear him anymore because the brunette was currently rumaging through the large walk-in closet. A designer-haven.

_Take it st-st-strip low_

_Baby baby baby you know_

_Take it st-st-strip low_

_Trust me baby cos you know_

_The love groove _

_Has a different kind of move_

_The feeling of security_

_Tenderness, reality_

_The love groove_

_It flows from me to you_

_You're filling your best fantasies_

_Baby set your mind on me_

"Fuck! Is Draco gonna rap!" Harry asked himself as his ear was pressed against the bathroom door now as the fan as on inside and Draco was finally out of the shower and at the part of the song where it became rap. His assumptions were right and Draco (Thinking no one can hear him as he was singing so quietly) began to rap.

_Yo what up shorty, I've seen you move_

_Shaking your thing, you're looking really smooth._

_Slide my way girl make it real hot_

_There's never a doubt I can hit the right spot_

_Each time we touch I can tell it's more than just lust_

_Just take my hand and a little bit of trust_

_ANd when you're all alone_

_With thoughts of nothing but me_

_Look in the phone book_

_Under Sweet P_

_The love groove_

_Has a different kind of move_

_The feeling of security _

_Tenderness, reality_

_The love groove_

_It flows from me to you_

_You're filling your best fantasies_

_Baby set your mind on me_

_The love groove _

_Has a different kind of move_

_The feeling of security_

_Tenderness, reality_

_The love groove_

_It flows from me to you_

_You're filling your best fantasies_

_Baby set your mind on me...the love groove...the love groove..._

The last sentence Draco opened the door to the bathroom and was mumbling, he found Harry sitting on the edge of the bed and the brunette jumped on him and bear hugged him and decided to not bring up their own personal singing sessions in the shower as the two snogged sloppily for a few minutes and then decided to go wake everyone up telling them breakfast would be served in about an hour, and where the various bathrooms were to get ready. _This is my one big happy family, the thing that has been missing forever. _Draco thought to himself and then agreed silently to never listen to another _Billie_ song again in his life.

**A/N:** Do any of you readers remember Billie? I do! I can't believe I used to listen to her and I found her old CD when I was writting this chapter and decided to put in a little tribute to the her! And ta-da! That's what made the chapter so long! lolz. I hope you enjoyed and really hope you review because that'll only make me happy which results in me writting more quickly which results in MORE CHAPTERS! lolz : )


	28. The Old In The Young

**TITLE:** Vanilla and Rain

**RATING:** PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** Hmm...yeah...not mine. If it was do you think I'd actually be sitting here at 10:48 on a Friday night writting Fan-Fictions and listening to "The Fuck Song" by Linkin Park?

**WARNING:** Oooh, just to warn all you homphobes (I think most of the homophobes have probably left by now actually, well unless they actually didn't even read the story!) that there is "Slashiness" in this chatper, because lets just say that the two of them have a little fun!

**A/N:** This is my second last chapter! In my earlier Author Notes I have said that there would be about 32 chapters but I have mushed some chapters together to make them bigger so now there's only going to be 29 as this is the 28th chapter, I'm sorry I wish you could forgive me! lolz. Read and review please and enjoy of course!  
Draco: ...

Harry: Muahahaha! (Is running around with the diary again) You like the Vengaboys! Muahahahaha!

Draco: ... He is just making that up now, I swear it! Pfft! I do not even know whom these "Vengaboys" are!

Harry: LIAR! He Lies!

Draco: ...

**Chapter 28:**

**The Old In The Young**

After breakfast and presents and everything, everyone just got a little nicnac for each other because it would be way too expensive to buy a big gift for each person attending this Christmas get together! Draco went all out like always and got everyone the most amazing presents they had ever seen, of course with the help of Julia and Narcissa with the Christmas Shopping. Yet Harry was very aggravated and excited as he hadn't gotten his present from a very paler than usual looking Draco whom seemed to be out of order that day. Very nervous.

During the afternoon, everyone just lounged around the Manor and enjoyed their presents and had a fantastic luncheon along with a nice chicken dinner. After dinner however they were all gathered in the large living room, Harry sat lonely and with a pout on his face as he was still whining about wanting his present from Draco, he was getting way too curious. The blonde finally gave up and walked over to his boyfriend, everyone was too preoccupied with their own lives to realize what was happening right away.

Oddly enough the blonde didn't sit on Harry's lap like he would usually have done but he knelt in front of him instead and took the tanned boys hands in his own shaking pale owns and held them tightly and then kissed each one on the palms. "Harry." Draco got the brunette's attention fully by now, the whisper of his name just made him flutter with joy and confusion also. "We have not even known each other for a year, but we have been dating for a while now and it feels so right and I love you and I know that you love me back and there is nothing that can tear us apart. We have been through more than a married old couple has ever been through together, and each time we come out of bad situations with a smile and a snog and also a laugh to accompany it. When we are not together, all I can think about is you and worry about you of course since you always seem to get yourself into trouble." Draco laughed nervously along with his boyfriend whom was getting rather scared right now.

Julia noticed this and whispered to Narcissa who turned to her right and whispered in Sirius' ear. In less than two minutes everyone was basically quiet and listening to the two of them, but they didn't even notice as they were in their own world right now. "No one understands me like you do, no one has ever acted so nice toward me or accepted me so quickly. No one like you has even talked to me because I never found your kind worthy, I never found anyone besides a Malfoy worthy until that fateful day when I ran into you in front of that creepy house of yours and Sirius'." The blonde laughed as no one knew exactly how the two met. "We got off on the wrong foot, that was for sure but from there on in we built something. A trust that only we could understand, and from that trust formed a relationship that no one could ever break or even touch, not even the cold hands of death itself." A pin could be heard dropping in Arabia right about now. "Did you not feel that strange feeling that pulled us toward each other? We hardly knew each other besides what our elders had told us, and yet despite the fact that we were raised to hate each other we easily forgot that and something strange brought us together. Do you know what that something strange was?" Draco asked him quietly, his whispering voice so sympathetic and sweet. It was his normal voice, not the very fake accented one of the fake American one, but his in between slightly accented Paris voice which was his and his alone, also very feminine. Harry had shook his head to answer 'no'. "_Your smell_." Draco empthasized his words and Harry burst out into laughter, everyone looked around the room and then back at the two of them with very confused faces. Harry and Draco both remebered back to when the blonde just couldn't get enough of the others scent for some reason, he still loved it. Why? No one knows...yet.

"We are not normal, you and I. Such a long time ago it seems that we both figured why not be not normal together? Abnormal lovers. It sounds exotic, does it not? Even though we are just eighteen, we are much older than we appear and our true age. By the way we think around each other, it feels like we are ancient, we are the old in the young. The wise amongst the stupid, the blue beneath all the red. You are my emerald stone in which I have been searching for since I found out I actually had a choice, in my deep silver sea." Draco was obviously referring to their eyes again, which they did often as the two of them were always first noticed by their eyes. Harry's, a storm of harsh emerald that you wouldn't want to upset. Draco's, a sea of calming silver that could quickly change to sharp grey. "Not too long ago, at your birthday I actually think it was. Or Sirius' birthday? I am sorry I cannot remember. Anywho, Sirius brought me up to his bedroom and we sat down and talked for a long time." Sirius was blushing right now and Harry seemed rather confused about how he didn't know about this conversation that supposedly went on during a party. "Eventually in conclusion he gave me something that he wished for me to cherish forever, but I do not and cannot have it for I think it belongs to you. As a symbol of our love, as a symbol of an _agreement _of our love." Draco firmly said, most of the adults were clueing in but every single kid, teenager, and young adults were completely lost including Harry. The blonde rolled his eyes hoping his boyfriend would get the hint by now. "Harry James Potter, my one and only...Will you marry me, Mon cherie?" Draco finally asked, confirming his speech with a small box in his hand that was opened revealing Sirius' ex-fiance's engagment ring. It was vividly beautiful, gold with three diamond hearts on the circular band.

Harry felt like a girl, a big huge girl in a pink dress as he slipped on the ring through his floods of tears and his head eventually fell on the blonde's shoulder as everyone in the room began to congratulate and cheer them on as they kissed. Sirius eventually walked up and pryed them apart from one and other and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Your fiance is a bit of a dramatic, don't yah think Lil' Prongster?" Sirius ruffled up his hair and then winked at the two of them, Draco accepted a short hug from him and Harry just wouldn't let go of the older man until he spoke again. "You two run along, I'll make sure no one comes down into the dungeons for a long while. Or near it, because I have heard you two at it and it is **_loud_**!" Sirius barked and his black eyes lit up so much Harry felt like crying so more, but the suggestion of it all got him rather aroused he admitted to himself.

Now it was time to change things around and make him the man of this relationship, Harry was the one that had to pick up Draco and carry him away down those flights of stairs and into the dungeon. The whole way down their lips never left each other's bodies, no matter where they were kissing each other. Soon they were slammed up against the dungeon wall, the cold stone on Draco's bear back as his legs were wrapped around Harry's waist giving the brunette's erection amazing access to Draco's on hardness.

Pushing his head back up against the dungeon corridor wall as Harry majorly grinded up against him, and kissed and licked all the way down his neck Draco took off his partners shirt as slowly as he could and threw it randomly and he had slight doubt that the shirt had caught fire on a torch but everything was good as the cold and slightly wet stone put out the material quickly.

Carrying him in this manner now as Draco left marks all over his neck, Harry brought him into the bedroom and threw him down on the bed and a hungry look flashed in his beautiful and needy emerald pools. "I love you, and I'm yours forever." The brunette whispered at the innocent looking blonde as he leaned over him and stripped the both of them naked. As their bodies moved so fluently together with Harry's strong hands guiding the way, Draco felt the best sensations in his life with his partner. They spent the rest of the night together locked up in their room making love, and whispering sweet words to each other in between their throaty words of desire and sweet blissful sayings. It was the damned best Christmas Day either them ever had!

**A/N:** (Squee!) Tell me that's not cute just thinking about it! Yes I know, they're engaged! Freak out! Teehee! lolz. I'm getting waaay too girly when it comes to this whole Harry/Draco SLASH thing now. It's creeping the fuck outta me! One more chappie to do, aren't you excited? Because I am and have absolutely NO clue what the next chapter is gonna be like! Lolz! So please review and bear with me for only a short time now since there's only one more chapter! Ciao!


	29. Letting Go

**TITLE:** Vanilla and Rain

**RATING:** PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** This is the last time I have to say it for this story! Teehee! NOT MINE BASTARDS! STOP ASKING!

**A/N:** (Dries up her tears) Yes, this is your author BlackHeartFire for the last time in this story, except for my author's note at the end of the chatper. If you have any questions about the story just ask me in the review or e-mail me. I hope you enjoy your last chapter, well actually it's my last chapter but I can share it! So please read, review, and enjoy!

Draco: ...

Harry: Oki, does anyone find that this thing is getting old and this story kind of sucks now?

Draco: ...

Harry: Why don't you ever talk anymore? Are you too smart for me now!

Draco: ... That is one way of putting it. ...

**Chapter 29:**

**Letting Go**

Waking up with his feet resting on his pillow and his head popped out at the bottom of the bed, Draco groaned but intended to be quiet as he still felt a heavy body resting next to him which meant Harry was still asleep from their tiring but fun night last night. His silver eyes began to clear and his nose sucked in that familiar smell once more as he looked across the room at something that was catching his eye in the morning sunlight.

With a short, and quiet gasp Draco untangled himself from his partner who only grumbled and turned around in his sleep. Walking over to his white vanity, the blonde picked up a bottle of cologne and pushed it to his nostrils, he smelt it quickly and then walked back over to the bed with it and smelt his partner and beneath the reaking of sex and lubricant and pure human swear, was that same smell coming off the cologne bottle that Harry always had. It was simply Draco's favourite smell, Vanilla and Rain - yes the ice cream and the weather smelt good together, and it was also a good cologne, and also a way to define both Axel's and Harry's personnal smell. Why didn't Draco notice this sooner? It was like a sign from the beginning, this smell was the thing that firstly attracted Draco to his fiance!

"Hmm? Baby, come back to bed it's too early." Harry grumbled and yanked on his blonde who got scared and jumped a little dropping the cologne which was the only thing to remind him of his dead lover, it shattered on the ground but the brunette was already back asleep and didn't hear it at all. Draco was about to go and clean it up and save the scent as quickly as possible, the fumes were almost overwhelming actually, but then he decided not too.

It was time for Draco to let go of Axel, and to let go of that cologne bottle which he had kept ever since the accident and had smelt at least once a day so he could cry a little remembering all the bad things that happened in the past. It was now time to forget about it all, as he climbed back into bed and snuggled closely up to the other body, he was ready to let go and begin to build his bright future with his one and only true love Harry.

Feeling Draco slip back into bed, Harry was once again aroused to wake up and he groaned inwardly but smiling at the tired face of his lover. They were both pretty exhausted. "Don't wake up angel, go back to sleep. We can't have a cranky Potter later on today, no one would like that and I know they'd all bite my head off for sure!" Draco grinned and saw the shocked face of Harry before he smiled and closed his eyes and rested his head onto the blonde's chest.

"If I wasn't just about to pass out from being tired, I would faint anyway because you just spoke improperly." Now the brunette smiled again and drifted back into his lovely sleep as he snuggled close to the other who shrugged lightly realizing how fast after his decision he was already letting go of the past. Both fell back to sleep, and had no clue of the pair of eyes watching them from a very high up place, and those eyes were smiling with joy as Draco finally forgot the smell of Vanilla and Rain.

**A/N:** I had no clue how to end it and I'm sorry for this chapter being so short but it's 11:42 PM and I've been writting fan-fiction since 9:45, oki! My eyes are burning like fire! I hope you enjoyed my story and thank you to all my reviewers which I can't thank personally because I'm too lazy. Please review one last time because, c'mon! It's the last chapter of my fan-fic! Oh and you are all probably like "What the fuck? Pair of eyes!" That's something for this author and only this author to know about, it's like my little inside joke with myself. Sad, 'eh? Well hope you all enjoyed now stop reading stupid fan-fiction and I shall stop writing when the ideas stop coming! Ah...I should really go get a life now. Goodbye, for the last time! (Tear, Tear!)

BlackHeartFire, Signing Off


End file.
